Butterflies and hurricanes
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Bruce ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Gotham. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle hiérarchie du crime se mettait en place." Entre la mafia Russe et la mafia Italienne, entre Wayne Entreprise et Rosenberg Entreprise, Batman et Bruce Wayne se dressent ... Pour mieux retomber. Post TDK, maintenant Post TDKR. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je sais que j'ai déjà des fics en cours, et je vous promets que je les terminerai, mais cette fic traine depuis trop longtemps dans mes dossiers et elle est déjà bien avancée, donc je me permets de la poster. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. _

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I :<strong>

_Change everything you are  
>And everything you were<br>Your number has been called_

**Muse**

Les tables étaient installées. Deux, immenses, elles trônaient au milieu de l'imposante salle à manger. Les lustres – anciens, plus vieux que la grand-tante Elda – éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur vive, qui se reflétait dans les couverts d'argent – sans âge, héritage intemporel de la famille. Les chaises, sur mesure, quarante deux, étaient soigneusement positionnées, et en face d'elles, sur un petit bout de papier, d'une écriture élégante, étaient notés les noms des invités. On ne sentait pas l'odeur des plats qui mijotaient dans la cuisine, un étage en-dessous. On sentait l'odeur de la richesse, de l'ostensible, du vieux, du vénérable.

Le Manoir, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre nom que celui-ci, était situé à l'extérieur de Londres. Il appartenait, et ce, depuis sa construction, à la famille Rosenberg, lointaine cousine de la famille royale anglaise. C'était une bâtisse immense et imposante, qui datait du Moyen Âge. Elle était d'un style dur, immuable, loin des arabesques baroques, ou des courbes majestueuses du classicisme. Et pourtant, la famille Rosenberg n'avait jamais quitté le Manoir.

Le père Rosenberg – Edward, de son prénom - était un riche chef d'entreprise. Lui-même, il ne connaissait rien aux nouvelles technologies que son nom symbolisait à présent – branche qu'il avait développée quelques années plus tôt, pour compléter la fortune que lui apportaient les armes et le pétrole. Mais il avait su s'entourer des meilleurs ingénieurs, des meilleurs négociateurs. Aux jours d'aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait faire sans Rosenberg Industry, dans l'économie mondiale.

Thomas Rosenberg avait épousé à l'âge de vingt-deux ans une charmante italienne nommée Tania – c'est de ce côté de la famille que venait la-dite grand-tante Elda – dont la famille était très respectée par le reste de la mafia italienne. L'union avait été favorable au développement de l'entreprise, particulièrement au niveau de l'armement. Rosenberg Industry était centenaire, et elle avait connu un petit coup de mou avec le passage au vingt et unième siècle. Le mariage avait remédié à cela.

De l'union étaient nés trois enfants. L'aîné, un garçon – comme cela semblait toujours être le cas dans la famille – se prénommait sobrement Edward Junior et était âgé de vingt-neuf ans. Ensuite venait Carolyna, vingt-huit ans. Et enfin, Estel, vingt-six ans. De ces trois noms, deux étaient inscrits sur les petits bouts de papier posés sur les tables du Manoir. Edward Jr était placé à la gauche de son père. Carolyna, elle, se tiendrait à sa droite, mais il y aurait une place occupée par un invité, entre elle et Edward Rosenberg.

Estel avait fait son choix il y a bien longtemps. Elle n'était ni maltraitée, ni dédaignée par sa famille. Elle avait simplement décidé que la vie mondaine n'était pas pour elle. Comme à chaque fois, on lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait siéger avec sa famille à l'annuel repas organisé au Manoir. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait refusé. Et personne, dans les collaborateurs de Rosenberg, ne la connaissait. Elle avait sa chambre au Manoir, de l'argent à revendre, et la vie devant elle. Simplement, elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie et de son temps. On ne l'avait pas élevée en pensant qu'elle refuserait de paraître en société. Edward Jr avait été brillant et avait réussi haut la main ses études en commerce international. Carolyna n'était pas bête mais elle était belle, agréable et intéressante, et cela lui suffisait, elle estimait donc que faire des études n'était d'aucune utilité. Estel venait de terminer des études de littérature. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire de son diplôme. Alors elle passait son temps à Londres, dans les musées, les cinéma, les librairies. Le soir, quand son frère ou sa sœur était d'humeur, ils passaient la soirée ensemble, agréablement. Elle pouvait descendre aux cuisines pour apprendre un nouveau plat, ou faire la lecture à sa mère, qui parlait assez bien l'anglais, mais avait du mal à le lire. Elle hantait le Manoir comme une âme en peine, des fois. Ou alors elle allait chez des amis, et n'en revenait pas d'une semaine. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait réellement de ses journées et personne ne s'en souciait. Elle était adulte, responsable, elle s'appelait Estel Rosenberg personne ne trouvait à redire à son attitude.

**OOO**

Carolyna laissa échapper un léger cri en voyant la bretelle gauche de sa robe bleue nuit se défaire.

-Mama ! Mama ! Appela-t-elle en italien.

Sa mère accourut et, dans la même langue, lui murmura qu'elle était belle, tout en arrangeant la bretelle.

Et belle, elle l'était en effet. Brune, grande, fine, méditerranéenne. Elle n'avait hérité de son père que ses grands yeux verts, surmontés de longs cils. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules brunes. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux dans le miroir, la mère et la fille, et sourirent du même sourire. Elles étaient tellement semblables que c'en pouvait être troublant pour qui ne les connaissait pas.

Edward, téléphone à l'oreille, vint compléter le tableau. Blond, pâle, grand et bien bâti. Trois-pièce impeccable. Il raccrocha et sourit aux yeux rieurs des deux femmes, à travers le miroir.

-Le vol en provenance de Gotham vient d'atterrir.

Ils échangèrent tous trois un regard entendu.

-Ed' est parti à leur rencontre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Puis il partit, sans un mot de plus. En discutant en italien, dans un murmure, les deux femmes continuèrent de se préparer. Elles cherchaient quels étaient les bijoux les plus appropriés à leur tenue quand elles entendirent un grand rire. Au bout du couloir, Estel, en italien elle aussi, discutait avec son grand-oncle. Elle les rejoignit dans la chambre de son aînée et s'installa sur le lit, et leur signifiant d'un geste de la main qu'elles étaient sublimes.

-Voyons, il y a deux cent habitants dans ce village, en comptant les poules ! Il est hors de question que j'aille me perdre là-bas, dit-elle, toujours avec le sourire.

Sa mère secoua la tête en riant.

-Non, je pense que Caro' n'est pas intéressée non plus. Apparemment elle aurait des plans pour cette année.

-Passe-le moi quand tu auras terminé, murmura sa mère.

Estel hocha la tête et décida d'abréger la conversation. Elle lui demanda d'embrasser la famille, lui promit de lui envoyer une carte postale si elle partait en voyage, et tendit le téléphone à sa mère. Un simple regard d'elle la convainquit de quitter la pièce. Carolyna sur ses talons, elle sortit, et toutes deux descendirent en discutant tranquillement, en anglais cette fois-ci, de la soirée qui s'annonçait.

-Tu devrais venir, quand même. Bruce Wayne promet d'être un sacré numéro, tenta encore un fois Carolyna.

-Et déranger tout le plan de table ? Non merci, rit sa sœur. Jonathan et sa copine organisent une petite soirée sur Upper Street. Je ne veux pas manquer ça.

-On fricote avec les nouveaux riches de Londres, à ce que je vois, plaisanta Caro.

Elles s'installèrent dans le petit salon, et une servante leur offrit une boisson. Elles trinquèrent. Et Carolyna ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Tout de même … Préférer Upper Street à Bruce Wayne …

Dans la chambre de sa fille, Tania s'assit à son tour sur le lit, et répondit aux questions sur sa santé, la famille, les affaires, avec sa patience habituelle. Puis dès que l'occasion de présenta, elle déclara d'une voix douce :

-Tonton, je sais que tu veux voir les enfants, et que tu es trop vieux pour te déplacer souvent. Mais si toi et papa voulez vos entrées à Gotham City, il va falloir être encore un peu plus patient. Maroni a beau tenter de garder les apparences, il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté auprès des malfrats influents de la ville, pas depuis qu'il y a Batman, en tout cas. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre. Alors on va devoir rentrer dans la ville par une autre porte. On va essayer la grande. Tonton, Edward et moi, on vous a fait une promesse, à Papa et toi. On va la tenir. On entrera à Gotham par la grande porte. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de Carolyna, et Carolyna a besoin d'Estel.

**OOO**

En voyant le Manoir, Bruce jeta un regard surpris à Fox, qui haussa les épaules d'un air amusé. Des voitures étaient déjà garées dans la cour, ce qui leur permit de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés. Ils suivirent Edward Jr, et montèrent la marches imposantes du perron à sa suite, avant d'entrer dans le vaste hall. Le jeune homme les quitta un instant pour prévenir son père de leur arrivée, pendant qu'un majordome leur offrait un premier verre.

-Tu vas dire que je radote, Bruce, mais Wayne Enterprise n'aurait jamais du travailler avec Rosenberg Industry. C'est une visite de politesse. Collaborer avec eux, c'est permettre à la mafia italienne de s'infiltrer un peu plus dans Gotham. Ce soir, il faut faire comprendre à Edward Rosenberg qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre contrat.

Bruce fit un sourire et un signe de tête à un homme qui venait de le saluer – un allemand, de ce qu'il se souvenait. Puis il répondit dans un murmure :

-Je suppose que tu vas t'occuper de ça.

Lucius sourit en retour, et Edward Jr leur demanda de passer dans le salon.

Edward Jr était grand, et ne ressemblait ni à son père, ni à sa mère. Il était grand, roux, séduisant, et calme. Et difficilement impressionnable. Alors il n'avait pas peur de Bruce Wayne. Ni lui ni son père n'étaient assez idiots pour ignorer le fait que Wayne Enterprise ne renouvellerait aucun contrat avec Rosenberg Industry. Contrairement à Edward Senior, Edward Jr connaissait l'entreprise sur le bout des doigts. Il était le meilleur à ce qu'il faisait – gagner beaucoup d'argent. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas que d'argent. Il s'agissait de famille. Sa famille voulait entrer à Gotham. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas y arriver via Rosenberg Industry. Alors ce soir, ce qu'Edward Jr devait gagner, c'était un aller simple pour Gotham, à offrir à Carolyna. Un aller simple pour le penthouse de Bruce Wayne.

En voyant l'homme, en pensant à sa réputation, Edward Jr se dit que ce ne serait pas difficile.

Son père le rejoignit pour saluer ses invités, et entama aussitôt une discussion animée avec Fox. Junior fit signe à Wayne de le suivre, et, tout en saluant, ça et là, les nombreux hommes d'affaires et leurs femmes qu'ils avaient décidés d'inviter, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa mère et sa sœur.

-Bruce, je vous présente ma mère, Tania, et voici ma sœur, Carolyna.

Il le regarda les saluer avec la plus grande des politesses et offrir un sourire charmeur à Caro. Content, il tenta d'engager la conversation. De ce qu'il savait, Wayne était plus que direct. Si une femme lui plaisait, cela se voyait très rapidement. Et Carolyna était la plus belle femme de la soirée. Il leva discrètement son verre en direction de son père, et reporta son attention sur sa sœur, qui écoutait les compliments de Wayne en souriant. Elle était visiblement charmée. Edward Jr la connaissait assez pour savoir que, quand un homme lui plaisait, elle ne reculait devant rien pour l'avoir. Voilà qui serait parfait. Parce qu'elle l'aurait, il n'en doutait pas. Et ainsi, sans même le savoir, elle assurerait à la fois son propre bonheur, et celui de la famille italienne.

Il vit le regard de Carolyna se détacher un instant de celui de Wayne, et la jeune femme fit un sourire discret en direction de la porte, avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'homme devant elle. Si Bruce le remarqua, il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais Edward Jr tourna légèrement la tête, et vit Estel lui faire un léger signe de la main avant de descendre les escaliers. Puis il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule et ses lèvres effleurer sa tempe.

-Mon petit, murmura-t-elle avec amour. Mon petit.

Puis elle partit rejoindre son mari, et, en voyant que le sourire charmeur de Wayne ne quittait plus son visage, Edward Jr décida lui aussi de partir en chasse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le second chapitre. Ne vous y habituez pas, parce que le rythme de publication va ralentir au fur et à mesure que le temps va passer (même si j'a déjà 7 chapitres d'écrits). Promis, je boucle __Rédemption__, __And from your lips he drew the hallellujah__, et __Terre, fumée (…)__ le plus vite possible._

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>

_Fights and battles have begun  
>Revenge will surely come<br>Your hard times are ahead_

**Muse**

Savoir que la moitié de sa famille trempait dans la mafia italienne était un peu étrange, surtout quand l'autre moitié de la famille dirigeait une entreprise qui n'était pas totalement transparente.

Ils avaient appris à vivre avec cette idée, tous les trois. Edward Jr était profondément impliqué dans les histoires familiales, en tant que futur héritier. Il était au courant de presque tout ce qui se passait, chez les Rosenberg comme chez les italiens. Carolyna et Estel, elles, aimaient trop leur famille pour pouvoir les rejeter ou réellement leur en vouloir pour leurs activités. Tania les avait toujours protégées de ce milieu dangereux dans lequel elle-même avait du s'investir faute de grand frère pour prendre les choses en main. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours su que s'il fallait les mêler à leurs affaires, elle le ferait sans regret. Ce jour était visiblement arrivé. Mais l'instinct maternel de Tania lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas prévenir ses filles qu'elles jouaient un grand rôle dans le schéma que son mari et son père avaient dessiné ensemble.

Bruce Wayne était assis à côté de son mari. Et à côté de lui, Carolyna, rayonnante et sublime, tenait son poste. Tania les regarda faire, un instant. Ils échangeaient des sourires charmeurs, il la faisait rire. Quelque part, son cœur de mère se serra à l'idée que Carolyna pût réellement s'attacher au jeune homme et en souffrir après. Installée à côté de sa fille, Tania se pencha doucement vers elle et, profitant du fait qu'Edward faisait la conversation à Bruce, murmura à Carolyna :

-Peut-être pourrais-tu aller faire un petit voyage à Gotham, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mama, cette ville est infestée par la vermine. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'y serai bien.

-Je ne parle pas des bas quartiers. Tu pourras les éviter. Monsieur Wayne ne vaut-il pas le déplacement, à lui tout seul ?

Les yeux de Carolyna s'illuminèrent et elle répondit précipitamment :

-Tu crois que je lui plais ?

Elles parlaient assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais par un réflexe de précaution, Caro se mit à utiliser l'italien.

-Sans aucun doute, ma chérie. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi que tu viennes le voir. Et comme ça, en plus, tu verrais Maroni. Cela fait des lustres qu'il n'est pas venu nous rendre visite.

Sa fille lui offrit un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers son voisin de table. Tranquillement, elle attendit que son père eût fini de discuter avec l'homme d'affaires, puis elle demanda :

-Bruce, parlez-moi de Gotham. On dit que c'est la ville la plus dangereuse du monde.

-Vous savez, Carolyna, Gotham est une ville étrange. Elle est très dangereuse, et incontrôlable. Et pourtant, j'y suis bien.

Il rit et, d'un geste de la main, leva son verre en direction de Fox.

-En même temps, si je m'y sens bien, c'est sûrement parce que c'est sur Gotham qu'est basée ma fortune.

Tania regarda Fox sourire à Bruce en retour. Mais il avait légèrement haussé les sourcils, comme en un avertissement muet.

Ils changèrent de sujet, bientôt, et Tania prit congé, sous prétexte d'aller se rafraîchir. Il fallait se méfier de Lucius Fox. Wayne était certes un milliardaire insouciant et prétentieux – quoique tout de même agréable – mais pas Fox. Pour réussir à détourner son attention, il faudrait quelqu'un de plus calme, de plus réservé que Carolyna, en apparence.

-Estel, ce soir, ma chérie – mais pas tout de suite ! - j'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses une apparition, déclara-t-elle au téléphone, en se repoudrant le nez.

Comme quelques autres invités très privilégiés, Wayne et Fox avaient une chambre au Manoir. Dès la fin du repas, il serait bon que Carolyna accaparât l'attention de Bruce. Ave un peu de chance, Estel serait capable d'intéresser assez Fox pour qu'il oubliât un instant la prudence qui semblait retenir chacun de ses gestes depuis le début de la soirée.

-D'accord, Mama. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux que je rentre.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de voir tout le monde. Juste un monsieur d'un certain âge, avec qui je pense que tu pourrais bien t'entendre.

Sa fille renouvela son accord et elles raccrochèrent. Tania retourna dans la salle à manger et offrit son plus beau sourire à Lucius.

-Monsieur Fox, aimez-vous lire ?

-Beaucoup, Madame. Mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup le temps.

-Je suis une horrible lectrice, en anglais du moins. Par contre, nous avons une immense bibliothèque.

-J'aimerais beaucoup la voir, sourit Fox.

Tania savait bien qu'il avait dit cela par politesse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter à pieds joints dans la brèche qu'il venait d'entrouvrir.

-Bien entendu ! Par contre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous y accompagner. Je m'y perdrais ! Mais il se trouve qu'il y a ici quelqu'un qui connait l'endroit comme sa poche.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, oui. Je vous la présenterai, après le repas, si vous le voulez bien. Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Ma pauvre fille a été retenue par d'autres obligations. Elle est à Londres, en ce moment.

Fox étant assis juste en face d'elle, Tania se pencha légèrement à avant et ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Et pour tout vous dire, elle n'est pas réellement friande de toutes ces obligations mondaines.

Lucius haussa les sourcils, et, en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc, demanda :

-Vous avez une autre fille ?

Tania comprit qu'il était vraiment intéressé.

-Oui. Estel. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup se montrer. C'est ma plus jeune enfant. Elle a été une étudiante brillante. Elle a fait des études de lettres, vous savez. Elle devrait rentrer en fin de soirée. Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, peut-être que vous pourriez aller visiter la bibliothèque avec elle.

-J'en serais enchanté.

Lucius avait fait des recherches sur les Rosenberg, mais sur un plan strictement professionnel. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'étendre sur leur vie privée, d'autant plus qu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux. Il était donc très étonné d'entendre que le couple avait un autre enfant.

En entendant sa conversation avec Tania Rosenberg, un grand ponte allemand, assis entre lui en Edward Jr, s'exclama avec un fort accent :

-En voilà une nouvelle ! Monsieur Fox, vous êtes un petit chanceux ! Depuis dix ans que je collabore avec ce cher Edward, je n'ai vu de la petite Estel que des photos. C'est l'oiseau rare de la famille.

Bruce demanda à sa voisine :

-Vous avez une sœur ?

Carolyna répondit dans un sourire :

-Oui, mais elle déteste les mondanités. Elle ne vient jamais aux repas d'affaires. C'est une perle. Estel, elle s'appelle.

-Un rat de bibliothèque, ajouta Edward Jr avec affection.

-Ma fille est adorable, conclut le chez de famille. Mais il ne faut pas compter sur elle pour faire marche l'entreprise.

Avec cela, il leva son verre et proposa aux invités de trinquer. Ensuite, il s'excusa, pour aller voir si tout allait bien à la seconde table. Lucius les observa tous. Ils montraient une façade si unie. Il se demanda si c'était la réalité, ou alors un air qu'ils se donnaient, tout comme Bruce se faisait passer pour un milliardaire excentrique et irresponsable. Rencontrer la troisième enfant des Rosenberg lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir un autre éclairage sur la famille.

**OOO**

Il faisait froid lorsqu'Estel quitta ses amis. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et les rues de Londres étaient calmes. Elle venait de recevoir un appel de sa mère, lui demandant d'arriver aussi vite que possible.

Son chauffeur la salua d'un signe de tête et, sans un mot, s'engagea dans la circulation pour la ramener au Manoir. Par habitude, Estel retoucha un peu son maquillage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les mondanités qu'elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle.

Après une soirée épuisante comme celle-ci, elle voulait simplement aller se coucher, mais elle avait promis à sa mère de rencontrer quelqu'un, donc elle le ferait. Le majordome lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger, ce qu'elle fit en grimaçant. Ses talons commençaient à lui faire mal aux pieds, et elle ne rêvait que de les enlever. Bientôt, se dit-elle.

-Ah ! Estel, ma chérie, s'écria sa mère dès qu'elle entra.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la pièce. Estel en déduisit qu'ils étaient tous passés dans le salon, ou partis se coucher. Sa mère était assise à côté d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-J'offrais à Monsieur Fox un autre digestif, en t'attendant. Chérie, je te présente Lucius Fox, qui gère Wayne Enterprise. Monsieur Fox, voici Estel, ma fille.

Wayne Enterprise. Estel aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait cru comprendre que ses parents misaient gros sur cette entreprise, tout en sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance que les contrats fussent renouvelés. Du point de vue de la jeune femme, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais elle n'était pas spécialiste en la matière.

-Ton père a décrété qu'il était inutile de parler affaire à une heure pareille. Ta sœur est avec Monsieur Wayne, dans le petit salon. Ton père et ton frère discutent avec l'associé allemand au nom imprononçable. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, alors je me disais que tu pourrais montrer notre bibliothèque à Monsieur Fox.

-J'aime beaucoup lire, ajouta Lucius. Et on m'a dit votre collection de livres était impressionnante.

Estel trouvait cette situation de plus en plus étrange. Néanmoins, elle accepta et demanda à l'invité de la suivre. Ensemble, ils s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Bruce était dans son rôle. Il était un playboy insouciant. Et Carolyna était très attirante. Alors quand elle lui demanda de s'esquiver, il s'exécuta avec plaisir. Elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et l'amenait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Bruce était un acteur excellent.

Carolyna se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du couloir et cela ne les étonna à aucun moment. Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Et entre deux baisers, d'une voix rendue haletante et entrecoupée par l'excitation, la jeune femme demanda :

-Si je viens te voir à Gotham, tu auras du temps à me consacrer ?

Il se souvint des avertissements de Lucius. Mais Carolyna ne travaillait pas pour l'entreprise de son père. Faire venir une jeune fille à Gotham, ce n'était pas la même chose que de s'associer avec une entreprise aux finances troubles. Bruce avait ses mains sur les hanches de Carolyna, prêtes à relever la robe. Et que la question fût innocente, ou que les membres de la famille Rosenberg eûssent vraiment prévu cela, il était coincé, prisonnier de son rôle.

-Toujours, répondit-il.

Parce que quand on s'appelle Bruce Wayne, qu'on est un homme à femmes, et qu'on a dans ses bras l'une des plus belles femmes qu'on ait jamais vues, c'est la seule réponse possible.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, et le repoussa doucement.

-Avec mon père ici, je suis mal à l'aise.

Encore un baiser.

-On se verra à Gotham, de toute façon.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, et Bruce sentit l'étau se resserrer. Elle semblait si innocente, pourtant. Peut-être n'avait-elle même pas conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Peut-être ne faisait-elle rien ? Rien ne prouvait que les Rosenberg étaient toujours en contact avec la famille de Tania, après tout.

Il la trouva adorable, pendant un instant. Et là encore, il n'avait qu'une chose à dire, parce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

-Pars avec moi demain.

Elle plongea la tête dans son cou, et son rire le fit frissonner.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Il faut que je voie tout ça avec mes parents et ...

Elle se détacha de lui, et murmura :

-Bientôt.

Il la regarda partir vers sa propre chambre en tentant de se persuader que sa venue à Gotham n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Lorsque la pendule sonna six heures du matin dans la bibliothèque, Lucius s'étira et déclara à la jeune femme assise en face de lui :

-Hé bien, Estel, je dois vous avouer que cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai passé une nuit blanche aussi agréable.

-Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais son sourire se transforma en petite moue contrariée.

-Mais je suppose que vous allez devoir prendre le déjeuner en bas.

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Il avait passé près de quatre heures avec elle. Ils avaient parlé de livres, et d'art plus généralement. Estel était une jeune femme impressionnante mais difficile à saisir. Elle n'aimait pas les mondanités, mais était très sophistiquée. Elle n'aimait pas sortir, mais passait la majorité de ses soirées dans les clubs londoniens. Il semblait à Lucius que cette jeune femme était un paradoxe ambulant.

-Vous ne descendrez pas avec moi ?

-Non, je préfère déjeuner ici. Les amis de mes parents sont pour la plupart terriblement ennuyeux.

Elle était dédaigneuse du petit peuple, bien sûr. L'argent ne l'impressionnait pas pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, il fallait être cultivé. Elle répugnait à se mêler au bas peuple qui n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de lire Stendhal. Et à son avis, il fallait en plus l'avoir lu en version originale. Mais elle était captivante, et on voyait que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait. Fox avait compris que travailler ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir se noyer dans l'art jusqu'à l'overdose. De ce qu'il avait pu saisir de sa vie, elle partageait son temps entre un groupe d'intellectuels, pour la plupart peu aisés, et les nouveaux riches de Londres, avec lesquels elle passait des nuits endiablées.

Lucius l'observa. Elle ressemblait assez à son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, tous les deux : de profonds yeux bleus, qui ne leur venaient ni de la mère ni du père. Elle avait ce même air calme que celui qui ne quittait jamais Edward Jr. Comme le jeune homme, elle ne semblait impressionnée par rien (contrairement à Carolyna, qui riait et laissait échapper des soupirs impressionnés à fréquence régulière). Elle avait visiblement les cheveux blonds de son père, et cependant ils semblaient aussi indomptables que ceux de sa sœur et de sa mère. Tout, dans son attitude, était plus discret que dans celle de sa sœur. Elle ne possédait pas les traits réguliers et bien méditerranéens de Carolyna, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de farouche dans son regard, et dans le ton de sa voix, qui rappelait sans cesse à Lucius ses origines latines. Elle était grande et élégante, comme ça sœur, mais d'une élégance plus britannique. Même si elle n'avait en rien la beauté ravageuse de Carolyna, il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Fox qu'en société, Estel aurait été immensément appréciée, et ce, par des gens plus intéressants que ceux qui appréciaient tant sa sœur.

Plus il la regardait, plus il comprenait qu'il lui serait encore plus difficile de percer à jour cette famille. Visiblement, ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins. Mais ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir des caractères si différents qu'il paraissait difficile à croire qu'ils fussent aussi liés qu'ils voulaient bien le montrer.

Il ne savait pas que penser d'Estel. Il l'appréciait, et elle ne semblait pas tricher, mais quelque chose le gênait.

-Vous préférez passer votre temps seule avec votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui. Ca doit venir du côté italien, ça. La famille, ici, c'est sacré. Elle passe toujours d'abord. Avez-vous de la famille, Lucius ?

-Malheureusement, non, répondit-il avant de se lever.

C'était donc cela. C'était ce qui le gênait. Il avait en face de lui une jeune fille très agréable, mais qui faisait partie d'une famille au passé et au présent troubles, et qui était prête à tout pour elle.

Il lui serra la main en souriant sincèrement, néanmoins. Il avait apprécié sa compagnie. Elle lui proposa d'emprunter ce livre, une première édition de Moby Dick, qu'il avait trouvée sublime. Il ne l'avait pas lu depuis longtemps.

-J'insiste, dit-elle. Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer quelqu'un me le ramener lorsque vous l'aurez terminé.

Cette phrase finit d'agrandir le sourire de Lucius. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas prévoir de venir à Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le __troisième chapitre. J'en ai encore pas mal sous le coude, comme ça, je pourrai sérieusement me remettre à l'écriture de cette fic lorsque j'aurai bouclé les autres. _

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

_Your number has been called_

**Muse**

L'aéroport de Gotham City était immense, et perpétuellement bondé. La police le considérait comme l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de la ville. Toute sorte de population s'y mêlait. Les trafics de drogues étaient fréquents, de même que les vols, ou les meurtres. Lorsqu'un homme voulait tuer quelqu'un, et qu'il savait que cette personne devait venir à Gotham, il n'avait plus qu'à passer quelques coups de fil et à débourser quelques billets. Et c'était comme si cette personne était déjà morte, enterrée, et oubliée.

Bruce avait demandé à Alfred de se garer juste devant, malgré les protestations des autres véhicules. Le majordome avait soigneusement étudié la photo de Carolyna pour être capable de la reconnaître au milieu de la foule compacte. Il la repéra tout de suite. Elle portait une grande valise de cuir marron. Il s'avança vers elle et se présenta avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, avant de lui confier ses bagages et de se détourner légèrement. Alfred remarqua alors qu'il y avait une autre jeune femme. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, Carolyna présenta l'inconnue.

-Voici ma sœur, Estel.

Le majordome déguisa sa surprise en un sourire. Depuis le retour de Bruce un mois plus tôt, il n'avait été fait mention que d'une jeune femme. Mais, étant donné qu'elles logeraient dans une suite à l'hôtel, ce ne serait pas un problème.

Poliment, Alfred leur indiqua la route à suivre, et s'empara de la valise d'Estel. Il les devança pour placer les bagages dans la malle, tandis que Bruce s'avançait avec son habituel sourire d'homme à femmes plaqué sur le visage. Carolyne se jeta dans ses bras, tandis qu'Estel, totalement à l'aise, semblait-il, regardait autour d'elle d'un air plutôt curieux. Il sembla à au majordome, qui jetait de discrets coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, que la jeune femme n'avait que faire de la présence de Bruce, contrairement à sa sœur. Finalement, la brune se détacha du jeune homme, et, à la grande surprise d'Alfred, qui faisait mine de mettre de l'ordre dans le coffre pour pouvoir entendre la conversation, elle lui présenta sa sœur.

-Ah, oui, la fameuse Estel ! J'avais entendu parler de vous à la soirée, mais étant donné que vous ne nous avez pas gratifié de votre présence, ce dont j'ai été immensément désolé …

-J'évite le monde, que voulez-vous, Monsieur Wayne, l'interrompit-elle avec un petit sourire poli.

Visiblement, elle était totalement insensible à son baratin. Il se saisit de sa main, et dit d'une voix égale :

-Bruce, voyons, appelez-moi Bruce.

Elle ne lui demanda pas de l'appeler Estel, se contentant de serrer sa main. Puis Bruce leur tint la portière pour qu'elles pussent monter, et Alfred se plaça au volant. La première partie du trajet se déroula avec le babillage incessant de Carolyna. Elle planifiait avec Bruce son séjour ici, tandis qu'Estel regardait par la fenêtre. Mais le jeune homme, en bon gentleman, l'inclut bientôt dans la conversation.

-Et vous, Estel, que planifiez-vous de faire à Gotham ?

Elle sembla le jauger du regard une petite seconde avant de répondre :

-J'ai un ou deux amis ici que j'aimerais voir.

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture, Alfred vit Bruce hausser les sourcils. Comprenant que son maître devait être en train de penser aux relations brumeuses que pouvait avoir la famille avec la mafia de la ville, il darda un regard attentif sur la route, tout en tendant un peu plus l'oreille.

-Des amis ?

-En effet. Un vieil ami de la famille, et puis votre employé, Lucius Fox.

Bruce sembla se détendre à la mention du nom de son ami. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

-C'est vrai que ce cher Lucius a eu la chance de vous rencontrer, Estel !

Elle se contenta d'un sourire poli en expliquant :

-Il a un livre à me rendre.

Visiblement, elle avait de grandes réticences vis à vis de Bruce.

-Mais vous devez bien avoir d'autres plans ?

-Bien entendu. Gotham semble être une ville fascinante. Et on raconte qu'elle possède d'excellents musées, et d'immenses bibliothèques. Je compte bien en profiter.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je vous enverrai Alfred. Mieux vaut ne pas se balader seule dans la ville.

-Merci beaucoup, Bruce, intervint Carolyna. J'ai du longtemps me renseigner avant de réussir à convaincre Estel que la ville en valait la peine. Elle n'était pas très lancée, mais je ne me voyais pas venir ici seule.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire, et Bruce, assis entre les deux, se permit d'entourer les épaules de Carolyna de son bras.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Alfred ? Demanda Bruce aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls.

-De très gentilles filles. Mademoiselle Estel ne semble pas vous apprécier, cependant.

-C'est vrai. Rien d'étonnant. Lucius m'a parlé d'elle : une fille très intéressante, captivante même, mais hautaine. Si on est pas un intellectuel, aucune chance de l'intéresser.

-Elle a mentionné plusieurs amis …

-J'ai bien peur que la famille Rosenberg connaisse des gens ici, Alfred.

-Mmh, Maroni, Maître Bruce ?

Il haussa les épaules, et garda le silence un instant, songeur. Visiblement, Estel était moins naïve que sa sœur, et elle avait un but tout à fait différent de Carolyna. Bruce n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle était liée aux obscures activités de sa famille, et elle pouvait n'être qu'intéressée par la ville, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Carolyna, quant à elle, ne portait aucun intérêt à Gotham, contrairement à ce que pouvaient laisser à penser ses questions lors du repas de sa famille. Elle était là pour lui, et Bruce le savait. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle tentât en fait de s'assurer un mariage avantageux. Néanmoins, Bruce Wayne, au vu de sa réputation, ne pouvait décemment pas s'engager dans une relation aussi sérieuse. Il ne doutait pas qu'il réussirait, à force de doigté, à mettre un terme à ceci avec délicatesse et subtilité.

-Si vous me permettez, Maître Bruce, peut-être ne faut-il pas tenter de coller les motivations de leur famille à ces demoiselles.

-Comme toujours, vous avez raison, Alfred.

**OOO**

Le Dorsia était bondé – il l'était toujours. Une foule de gens aisés bavardaient, en picorant dans leur assiette. La serveuse les amena jusqu'à une table relativement calme. Ils avançaient lentement, notamment parce que Bruce Wayne était arrêté relativement souvent par un homme en costard ou une jeune femme qui tentait de charmer le milliardaire.

Mais, en fin de compte, ils purent s'assoir. Et en deux minutes trente, Estel avait décidé que Bruce Wayne était creux et insupportable. Il avait tenté de l'aiguiller sur une conversation, mais il semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux, dédaignant toute discussion politique engagée. Des gens, qui paraissaient aussi inintéressants que lui, venaient sans cesse le saluer.

Estel haïssait le Dorsia. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici, au milieu d'un couple qui ferait la une des journaux à scandale dès demain.

-Monsieur Wayne, salua un homme.

Wayne se leva, et les deux hommes se firent face.

-Monsieur le Maire.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le nouveau venu – Anthony Garcia, donc – laissa sa place à un autre homme.

-Commissaire. Félicitations pour votre promotion.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots qu'Estel ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, et une serveuse apporta deux couverts de plus à table. Estel nota que le fameux commissaire ne semblait pas enchanté que du tour que prenaient les choses, mais personne d'autre qu'elle ne parut y prendre garde. Wayne fit les présentations, et les deux hommes commandèrent.

La jeune femme, décidant que son nouveau voisin de table, Jim Gordon, avait l'air simple et réfléchi, se résolut à entamer une conversation.

-Monsieur de Commissaire, vous ne devez pas chômer, dans une ville comme Gotham.

-En effet, Mademoiselle. Les temps sont particulièrement sombre...

Il lui fit l'impression immédiate d'un homme de peu de mots, qui n'aimait pas la lumière, humble et posé. Elle l'apprécia de suite. En buvant une gorgée de ce fabuleux champagne français, elle demanda :

-Vous voulez parler de la mort de Dent et du Batman ?

Devant ses sourcils haussés, elle ajouta :

-Peu importe ce qu'il s'y passe, Gotham semble être en permanence le centre du monde.

Il secoua la tête, mais ce fut le Maire qui répondit :

-La ville est de moins en moins sûre. En tant qu'étrangère, vous ne pouvez peut-être pas mesurer à quel point, Mademoiselle Rosenberg. Mais je vous conseille vivement d'éviter de vous balader seule.

Elle hocha la tête, et remarqua que Wayne ne pipait mot.

Carolyna fit dévier la conversation, et Jim Gordon se tut tandis que Wayne retrouvait sa superbe. A défaut de mieux, Estel se mit à discuter avec le Maire. Il se révéla être un amateur d'art, de pauvre goût, mais c'était mieux que rien, vu l'état de la situation d'Estel. Elle apprécia relativement sa conversation, et ceux, jusqu'à ce que Wayne décidât qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

-Je pense, Estel, que l'art n'est qu'une perte de temps destinée à divertir les gens comme nous. Inutile pour le reste du monde.

La jeune femme darda sur le milliardaire un regard froid.

-Vous êtes bien mal placé, pour parler du reste du monde, il me semble.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui répondre mais Carolyna posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Estel en déclarant :

-Pas de scène, s'il te plaît.

Avec un léger rire, elle ajouta à l'attention de toute la table :

-Estel pourrait tuer pour un bout de toile peinte.

Tandis que la concernée grinçait légèrement des dents, le Maire répondit gaiement :

-Ce serait regrettable. Le Commissaire devrait vous arrêter, dans ce cas.

Estel se permit un sourire. Sa décontraction retrouvée, Bruce demanda :

-Pourquoi deviez-vous manger ensemble, d'ailleurs ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et Gordon expliqua :

-Il est utile de montrer un visage uni, plus que jamais.

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, Estel reconnut le visage familier de Salvatore Maroni alors qu'il entrait dans le Dorsia comme s'il était le propriétaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le quatrième__ chapitre. Je sais que je prends mon temps pour publier mais je suis en train de rattraper mon retard dans mes autres publications._

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Fights_  
><em>_ and  
><em>Battles have begun._

**Muse**

La table entière se tendit. Estel comprit d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas que Maroni vînt la voir. Mais elle ne se fit pas de souci. Il ne la verrait peut-être pas. Ou bien, il serait assez astucieux pour éviter de la mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Carolyna, en revanche, jeta à sa sœur un regard paniqué. Celle-ci posa une main apaisante sur son genou, et, d'un air tranquille, appela la serveuse.

-Les desserts, s'il vous plaît.

Devant le regard surpris que lui jeta le Maire, elle expliqua :

-Le voyage nous a vraiment fatiguées. Nous avions convenu de ne pas nous attarder.

Elle ne dit mot sur Maroni, parce qu'elle n'était pas censée le connaître. Quand bien même elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires de ses parents, elle possédait assez de bon sens pour savoir que montrer qu'elle le connaissait en étant assise à la même table que le Maire de Gotham et son Commissaire n'était pas une bonne idée.

Carolyna approuva spontanément et personne n'insista. L'ambiance s'était profondément altérée. Gordon gardait les yeux fixés au loin, tandis que la mâchoire du Maire semblait tellement contractée que cela devait faire mal. Bruce, lui, venait d'être abordé par un certain nombre de connaissances et déployait son numéro de charme. Il présenta Estel et Carolyna, et Estel dut subir la conversation de ces inconnus pendant dix longues minutes. Heureusement, le dessert arriva enfin, et ces gens prirent congé.

D'un accord implicite, ils abrégèrent tous le moment du dessert, et ils quittèrent très vite le restaurant. Alfred déposa Estel à son hôtel, mais Carolyna repartit avec Bruce.

**OOO**

-Estel, quelle bonne surprise !

Lucius Fox sourit sincèrement à la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Wayne m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez rencontrés. Je ne savais pas que vous prévoyiez de venir à Gotham.

-Moi non plus, Lucius, répondit-elle en prenant le siège qu'il lui proposait. Ma sœur a absolument voulu que je vienne, et il se trouve que Gotham a piqué mon intérêt.

Lucius secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

-J'aimerais avoir moins de travail et plus de temps à vous consacrer, s'excusa-t-il, mais cela risque d'être difficile. J'ai votre livre avec moi, néanmoins.

Il se leva, sonna pour demander qu'on apportât du café et sortit le précieux ouvrage d'un tiroir fermé à clé. Il le posa juste à côté d'elle et se rassit.

-Où est votre sœur, Estel ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire avec certitude, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit avec Wayne.

-Bien entendu.

Ils burent leur café en papotant, et Estel prit congé. Elle appela un taxi, et sortit une petite carte de sa poche.

-Amenez-moi à cette adresse.

Le chauffeur lui jeta un regard surpris et se mit en route.

Elle avait trouvé cette carte dans un bouquet de roses rouges – classique – qu'on lui avait livré le matin-même. Elles venaient de Salvatore Maroni. Sa sœur étant absente, elle avait décidé qu'il serait mieux de lui rendre visite seule. D'autant plus que sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'en aucun cas elle ne devait tenter d'accaparer l'attention de Carolyna …

Estel comprenait bien que quelque chose, quelque chose de bon pour la famille, se jouait là. Elle ferait tout pour aider, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour s'apercevoir qu'ils espéraient tous que Carolyna pût s'attirer les faveurs de Wayne un peu plus longtemps que ses autres conquêtes. Même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment le jeune homme, elle ne s'opposerait en aucun cas à une union si favorable pour le reste du clan Rosenberg.

Elle regarda le paysage défiler et se dégrader à mesure qu'elle arrivait dans des quartiers moins élégants que celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Le taxi s'arrêta bientôt, et une main tendit l'argent de la course avant qu'elle eût pu payer. Puis un homme grand et brun lui ouvrit la porte et l'amena à l'intérieur en défiant du regard quiconque faisait mine de s'approcher. Il l'escorta galamment jusqu'à une table tranquille et se plaça en retrait de sa chaise.

-Estel ! Ma chérie !

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues, et elle retourna l'embrassade avec plaisir. Il avait vieilli, et il avait une canne avec lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et lui demanda comment il allait.

-Pas très bien. Mais rien de grave. Juste ce Batman …

Il éclata d'un grand rire.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la circulation. Les flics sont après lui. Ils pourraient bien être efficaces, juste pour lui.

-Tu ne crois donc pas qu'il a retourné sa veste ?

-Batman ? Jamais. Il est bel et bien contre nous, ça, tu peux en être sûre, répondit-il en tapotant un de ses genoux.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une once d'admiration pour lui...

Il soupira et se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Beaucoup le prennent pour un taré, mais …

Il secoua la tête.

-Mais le Joker est un taré. Pas Batman. Bon, d'accord, 'faut être un peu timbré pour se balader accoutré comme ça. Mais le fait est qu'il a fait quelque chose que peu ont réussi. Il s'est imposé à Gotham.

-Et il défend ses idées.

-Ouais, rit-il. Il y a ça, aussi. Mais tu vois, ses idées sont contraires aux miennes. Non, crois-moi, il est devenu un symbole. Et pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, je peux te dire qu'il a une sacré éthique. Ca le perdra, dans une ville pareille.

Estel sentit nettement percer l'admiration dans sa voix, malgré le fait qu'elle ne fût plus qu'un murmure.

-Donc, tu insinues qu'il n'aurait pas pu commettre les crimes que …

-Impossible, la coupa Salvatore d'un ton sans appel. Mais les gens le croient : c'est pour cela que la ville est tombée si bas. Tu es dans une ville d'idiots, ma chérie.

Estel éclata de rire. Elle aimait beaucoup le mafieux. Malgré les apparences, c'était un homme cultivé. Et quand on se tenait de son côté de la barrière, il était tout à fait charmant.

Le soir venu, une silhouette noire se glissa de toits en toits. Cette silhouette observa une voiture sombre se garer devant un hôtel grand luxe, et Carolyna en descendre. La jeune femme rentra dans l'hôtel directement. Une vox grésilla aussitôt à son oreille :

-Elle a appelé sa sœur pendant le trajet, Monsieur. Elle n'a pas mentionné d'où Mademoiselle Estel venait, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait passé la journée dehors et qu'elle rentrait à peine.

-Merci, Alfred.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, une autre voiture sombre se gara devant l'hôtel. Un homme en sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Batman se déplaça légèrement pour tenter de percer à jour l'identité de l'inconnu. Il s'approcha le plus qu'il put et observa la jeune femme descendre de la voiture. L'homme s'inclina et lui fit un baise-main avec un sourire charmeur. Il en déduisit que c'était un italien. Mais il était de dos, et il était difficile à la chauve souris de réellement voir de qui il s'agissait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Estel entra dans l'hôtel. L'homme ferma la porte et se tourna pour reprendre sa place dans le véhicule. Malgré l'obscurité, Batman put reconnaître son visage avant qu'il ne disparût derrière la vitre teintée. C'était Santi Campagna, le nouveau bras droit de Maroni, venu tout droit d'Italie.

Estel Rosenberg était une fille dangereuse. Sa sœur, il en était persuadée, n'avait rien à voir avec les affaires de la famille, mais Estel venait de lui prouver qu'elle fricotait avec la vermine.

-Alfred, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, Maître Bruce ?

-Dès que vous êtes rentrés, allez vous coucher. Vous devrez vous lever tôt, demain.

Le rire du majordome grésilla à ses oreilles.

-Rien qui ne change de mes habitudes, Monsieur. Puis-je vous demander quel sera mon changement d'emploi du temps ?

-Je veux que vous vous chargiez personnellement de suivre Estel.

-Estel, Maître Bruce ? Dois-je en déduire qu'il y a du nouveau ?

-Vous prendrez une voiture discrète. Elle risque de ne pas se cantonner aux beaux quartiers.

-Oh.

Un silence.

-Oh. Bien Maître Bruce. Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de ressortir ma vieille voiture. Je suppose qu'il n'y a même pas besoin que je la nettoie ?

-Non, Alfred, elle est très bien comme ça.

**OOO**

Carolyna s'observait dans la glace de la salle de bains quand sa sœur arriva par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu sors ? Lui demanda Caro en voyant qu'elle avait enfilé un manteau.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ton Bruce arrive.

Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce. Quelqu'un toqua, et, tandis que Carolyna finissait de se préparer, elle entendit deux voix, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celles de sa sœur et de Bruce, mais elle ne put saisir leurs paroles, car elles étaient étouffées par le mur qui les séparaient de la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit puis se ferma, et bientôt, Carolyna vit Bruce dans le reflet de son miroir. Elle se retourna et l'observa s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Puis elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres.

Bruce avait mis un terme à la communication, bien entendu. Peu importe, elle était enregistrée. Alfred pianota sur les touches de cette machine qu'il avait avec lui, sans quitter des yeux les gens qui sortaient de l'hôtel. Estel n'allait pas tarder. Il appuya sur le bouton de lecture, et écouta la conversation encore une fois.

_-Estel._

_-Bruce. _

_La dernière voix, féminine, était froide. Il y eut un silence puis :_

_-Oh, un baise-main, maintenant ? Pas de ce numéro avec moi, Wayne. _

_-Quel numéro ? Oh, et puis, par pitié, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille !_

_-Oh ! Toutes mes excuses !_

_C'était du sarcasme, clairement. La voix d'Estel continua :_

_-Le numéro du charmeur. _

_-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour votre sœur, voyons. _

_(Alfred songea qu'il faudrait lui dire qu'il lui fallait retravailler son ton indigné.)_

_-Tout comme vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour toutes les putes de Gotham. _

_-Votre sœur n'apprécierait pas …_

_-Je ne vous apprécie pas. Vous allez la faire souffrir. _

_Elle semblait réellement sincère, en disant cela. _

_-Si c'est tout ce qui vous empêche de m'apprécier, c'est louable, mais vous pouvez être sans crainte. _

_-Votre goût en matière d'art est déplorable. _

_-C'est donc ça … Je vous achèterai un Picasso si vous le souhaitez. _

_-Je ne jure que par Turner. _

La situation était certes critique … mais Alfred s'amusait terriblement.

Il retourna cependant à des occupations plus sérieuses en voyant la jeune femme quitter l'hôtel. Immédiatement, une très belle Mercedes noire vint la récupérer, et prit la direction des Narrows. Alfred nota la plaque d'immatriculation et se mit en chasse, maudissant la circulation très dense qui l'empêchait de clairement voir l'autre véhicule. Il sentit que pour cette journée, il aurait besoin de tout le flegme qu'il possédait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

_They will not force us._

**Muse**

Bruce ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Gotham. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle hiérarchie du crime se mettait en place. Les choses n'avaient plus ni queue, ni tête, et cela ne semblait gêner personne.

Coralyna Rosenberg était devenue sa petite-amie officielle. Les journalistes en avaient décidé ainsi en les voyant dîner ensemble pour la cinquième fois au Dorsia. Bruce n'avait eu qu'à sourire faussement, et accepter la rumeur. Au départ, il avait espéré que cette décision empêcherait Estel de fréquenter la pègre. Mais il avait eu tout faux. Une fois leur relation étalée dans tous les journaux de la ville, Carolyna n'avait plus été dans la capacité de se détacher de Bruce. Ainsi, pour le jeune homme, revêtir son costume de nuit devenait difficile. D'après les rapports d'Alfred, Estel n'était pas allée une seule fois voir Maroni, jusqu'au moment où, justement, la relation entre sa sœur et Bruce avait fait les gros titres.

Estel Rosenberg était la fille à attraper pour tous les malfrats de la ville. Certains la voulaient parce qu'elle était belle, riche, et proche de Maroni. Ainsi, ils pourraient s'assurer un avenir confortable au sein de Gotham. Mais d'autres voulaient l'avoir pour faire pression sur Maroni. Un dénommé Tchovsky s'était installé en ville, et il avait aussitôt déclaré la guerre à l'italien. Désormais, dès qu'Estel sortait, elle était accompagnée non seulement de Santi Campagna, mais également de deux autres hommes de confiance de Maroni. Mais, étrangement, la rumeur ne filtrait pas jusqu'aux beaux quartiers de la ville, et aucun journaliste n'avait encore souligné le lien entre la petite-amie de Bruce Wayne et la protégée de Maroni. Ceci montrait bien que l'italien était prêt à tout pour la protéger.

Bruce n'arrivait pas à comprendre la manière de fonctionner d'Estel. Mais il était sûr qu'elle représentait un grand danger. C'était une situation nouvelle pour lui : jamais il n'avait été amené à fréquenter de façon régulière un ennemi de Batman. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas vue souvent, ces derniers temps, mais Carolyna lui avait déclaré qu'elle allait remédier à cela. Et, même si la jeune femme ne s'en était pas rendue compte, leur dernier dîner avait failli tourner au désastre. Pour éviter de trahir une quelconque animosité déplacée envers Estel, Bruce avait déployé tous ses talents d'acteurs. Il avait joué le playboy jusqu'au bout, et ceci avait visiblement grandement agacé la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant réussi à garder un calme exemplaire. Néanmoins, Bruce ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir, assise à sa gauche, une personne qui fréquentait ouvertement la mafia. Alors il avait fait une chose tout à fait stupide, rien que dans le but de l'agacer et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Alors que Carolyna allait aux toilettes, il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Estel. Immédiatement, la jeune femme avait bondi et l'avait giflé. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient placés au meilleur endroit du restaurant, et leur table était entourée de rideaux. Personne n'avait été témoin de la scène. Ils s'étaient fixés pendant de longues secondes, mais, lorsque Carolyna était revenue s'assoir, tout semblait normal.

Cependant, ce soir-là, sa petite-amie officielle les avait persuadés de se retrouver pour aller visiter Wayne Enterprise ensemble. Etant donné que Carolyna avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur juste avant et qu'Alfred était chargé d'amener Estel au penthouse, ils allaient se retrouver ensemble, peut-être pour un laps de temps assez long.

-Quand on parle du loup, murmura-t-il en entendant la voix du majordome.

Estel fut introduite dans la pièce, et Alfred se retira. Bruce tenta de masquer le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait, mais elle déclara :

-Pas besoin de prendre cette peine. Vous êtes un monstre, Wayne.

-Parce que j'aime vous mettre en rogne ? Voyons …

Il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous êtes creux, arrogant, et faux. Je vous déteste.

Entendre ces mots faisait toujours mal. Il se donnait une image que lui-même ne pouvait supporter et recevoir des reproches d'une fille comme elle l'irritait au plus haut point.

-C'est donc ce que vous pensez de moi, Estel ? Je suis touché, vraiment. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour me rendre agréable à vos yeux, malgré le fait que je voyais bien votre dédain pour moi.

-Vous avez fini par mettre votre main sur _ma cuisse_, Wayne. Et vous sortez avec ma sœur. Vous jouez avec Carolyna, parce qu'elle est naïve. Tout ça, soit pour prendre du bon temps, soit pour récupérer sa partie de la fortune familiale.

Il eut envie de rire. Si seulement elle savait. Quelle hypocrite elle faisait. Elle semblait sincère en prononçant ses mots mais il ne pouvait pas la croire, pas alors qu'elle était liée à la mafia de Gotham.

-Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi vous baladez-vous au bras de Maroni ?

Pour la première fois, il réussit à la surprendre : il le vit sur son visage. Elle recula d'un pas, alors qu'il était déjà loin d'elle, et demeura muette. Alors il continua :

-J'ai mes sources. Que va penser Carolyna de tout ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez à votre propre sœur ?

Sans un mot, Estel fit demi-tour, et quitta la pièce à grande enjambées. Bruce ne put se résoudre à sourire. Il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler. Or, il en avait besoin. Il devait rester en contrôle, tout le temps. Le Bruce Wayne public ne se souciait pas des affaires des Narrows. Sans le vouloir, il avait offert une faille en son adversaire.

Alfred observa Bruce d'un air désolé. Il entra dans la pièce avec le plateau de boissons, malgré le fait qu'il n'y en eût plus besoin, à présent. Contrairement à son maître, il avait pu observer la jeune femme pendant des jours, même si ce n'était pas de très près. Il y avait donc quelques chances qu'il eût eu l'occasion de saisir certaines choses qui auraient échappées à Bruce.

-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur …

Il vint calmement poser le plateau et resta debout derrière le siège dans lequel était assis le jeune homme, qui fixait maintenant le mur avec une intensité troublante.

-Nous prenons Mademoiselle Estel pour une femme calculatrice, mais peut-être est-ce plus simple que cela ? Mais si vous remarquez bien, elle n'a pas recherché la fréquentation de ce Maroni tant que Mademoiselle Carolyna a passé un peu de temps avec elle. Mais à partir du moment où votre … chère et tendre n'a plus eu d'yeux que pour vous, elle a cherché de quoi s'occuper.

-Avec un mafieux italien, Alfred ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix peu convaincue.

-Nous savons qu'ils se connaissaient avant. Elle n'a personne en ville mis à part lui. Elle connait certes Lucius mais c'est un homme très occupé. Nous la diabolisons peut-être à tort. Il est possible qu'elle manigance quelque chose mais … En fin de compte, elle n'est pas celle qui vous a enfermé dans le rôle de Bruce Wayne. Ne l'oubliez pas.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, Alfred. Je suis allé trop loin avec Carolyna, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis coincé, à présent.

-Puis-je suggérer une chose, Maître Bruce ?

-Même si je disais non, vous le feriez, Alfred, sourit Wayne.

Avec un petit rire, le majordome finit :

-Vous devriez parler de cette jeune femme avec Lucius. C'est un homme sensé. Il vous apportera peut-être quelque chose de nouveau.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, Alfred.

-Et bien parlez-en encore.

Et ils en avaient reparlé. D'abord, Carolyna était venue et s'était montrée très déçue que sa sœur ne fût pas là. Puis, pendant qu'elle visitait Wayne Enterprise, Bruce avait discuté avec Lucius. Lorsqu'il revint au penthouse après avoir dîné avec Carolyna, il soupira :

-Vous aviez raison, Alfred. D'après Lucius, Estel adore sa famille, et ferait tout pour ses parents, mais elle doit être sincère lorsqu'elle dit prendre les intérêts de sa sœur au sérieux. D'après Lucius, elle ne ferait rien dans le dos de Carolyna.

Ce fut au tour d'Alfred de soupirer.

-De cela nous pouvons déduire deux choses, Monsieur. Soit elles sont toutes les deux totalement innocentes, soit elles trament quelque chose, ensemble.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre que Bruce en était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion-là lui aussi.

**OOO**

L'air semblait gelé dans la suite des Rosenberg. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol, et l'aînée des sœurs marchait dessus sans y prendre garde, arpentant la pièce de long en large. Ce n'était pas souvent que Carolyna s'énervait. Et pourtant, sa sœur allait devoir subir son courroux. Estel ne faisait pas d'effort pour s'entendre avec Bruce, et cela énervait Carolyna au plus haut point.

-Tu aurais DU venir visiter Wayne Enterprise avec nous !

-J'avais d'autres choses à faire, répondit Estel sans se départir de son calme.

-Quoi ? Répliqua sa sœur en se plantant devant elle, le regard méprisant. Quoi de plus important que de tenter d'être aimable avec le petit ami de ta sœur ?

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous connaissons des gens dans cette ville. Maroni a tendance à se demander si tu es morte. Sans compter que tu n'as pas appelé une seule fois papa et maman depuis qu'on est ici.

Au moment où Carolyna entendit sa sœur prononcer ces mots, elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Une nouvelle émotion s'empara d'elle, et elle voulut le faire comprendre à sa chère Estel, qui semblait tellement plus mature, plus responsable, qui semblait porter un poids sur ses épaules.

-Je … Papa et maman, Maroni … Je ne les oublie pas mais c'est mon avenir qui se joue, là, Estel. Tu dois comprendre. Je crois que ça y est. Je crois que …

-Oui ?

-Je suis amoureuse de lui, Estel. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et, à sa grande surprise, Carolyna vit sa sœur pâlir et prendre une grande inspiration. Sans comprendre, elle la regarda passer devant elle sans un mot et quitter la suite.

Carolyna eut envie de pleurer, alors.

Au lieu de cela, elle alla chez Bruce.

Estel avait appelé sa mère et lui avait tout expliqué. La façon qu'avait Bruce d'agir, les sentiments de sa sœur … Tout, sans omettre aucun détail. Au bout du fil, la voix de Tania Rosenberg demanda finalement :

-Mais malgré tout cela, il ne semble pas vouloir se séparer d'elle, pas vrai ?

-Non, non Mama.

Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle aurait aimé expliquer à sa sœur que Bruce ne l'aimait pas - c'était évident - , mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'alors, son intégrité morale lui aurait commandé de lui avouer également que les Rosenberg l'avaient envoyée ici juste pour qu'elle attrapât le milliardaire dans ses filets. Elle ne pouvait pas. La voix de sa mère résonna une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles :

-Bien. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Et puis ce fut le silence.

Pour la première fois, Estel eut le sentiment que ce que faisait sa famille n'était pas bien.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Pour les fans de Game of Thrones et_/_ou de Merlin_, _j'ai commencé la publication d'un crossover.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

_Your last chance has arrived _

**Muse**

Le soleil éclaira doucement le visage d'Estel alors qu'elle se retournait dans son lit. De la suite, on n'entendait pas les voitures, mais la jeune femme était sûre que le trafic devait déjà être dense. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. La situation avait changé du tout au tout, ici. Carolyna ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis leur altercation quelques jours plus tôt, et Maroni semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Il subissait visiblement des pressions extérieures, mais avait décrété qu'elle devait rester en dehors de tout cela.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Tendant la main, elle se saisit de son téléphone et l'alluma. Il était plus de dix heures, et on avait laissé deux messages sur sa boîte vocale. La voix de son père se fit entendre la première.

_Estel, ta sœur m'a appelé. Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça. Tu es une fille intelligente – plus intelligente que Caro' –, tu sais que quelque chose est en train de se jouer, à Gotham. Si jamais Wayne n'appréciait pas ton comportement et le reprochait à ta sœur, cela pourrait avoir de grosses répercussions. Même si tout ça ne te plaît pas, et même si tu penses qu'il ne l'aime pas, elle est heureuse, non ? Soit tu fais un effort, soit tu restes loin de Wayne. _

Estel inspira profondément et effaça le message d'un geste rageur. Elle resterait donc loin de Wayne. Très, très loin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ceci arrivait réellement. Cela semblait tellement irréel.

Le second message démarra de suite, et coupa la respiration d'Estel.

_Estel Rosenberrrrg. Es-tel Ro-sen-berg. Quel nom agréable. _

Accent russe.

_J'ai une photo devant les yeux. Vous êtes bien mignonne, Mademoiselle Rosenberg. Tellement mignonne que je m'en voudrais presque d'avoir à vous faire peur. J'aime beaucoup vos cheveux blonds. Peut-être qu'on devrait se rencontrer, tous les deux … Peut-être que Maroni comprendrait, comme ça … Oh, Estel … Je vous appelle Estel, bien entendu. Estel, ne sortez pas toute seule, surtout. Ne restez même pas toute seule._

La jeune femme bondit de son lit et jeta un regard dans la pièce, à la recherche – vaine – d'un intrus. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle regrettait d'avoir pris une suite pour s'y retrouver seule. Elle attrapa des affaires pêle-mêle et se précipita dans la salle de bains, dont elle ferma la porte à clé. Mais sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, immense et imposant, il était écrit son prénom, au rouge à lèvres – le sien, remarqua-t-elle, car celui de Carolyna était plus foncé, et en plus, elle l'avait avec elle. Estel, écrit en lettres nettes et calligraphiées. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Estel se jeta dans la douche, et se lava du mieux qu'elle put. Elle tremblait, et le sang battait à ses tempes, l'empêchant d'entendre tout les bruits autour d'elle. Sa vision se troublait à cause des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et ce fait la faisait encore plus paniquée : elle avait l'impression d'être privée de ses sens, plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, ne voulant pas rester nue dans une pièce où, visiblement, un étranger était entré.

Elle sortit à toute allure dans le couloir et chercha des yeux une sortie de secours. Ce faisant, elle appela Santi pour lui expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, l'italien la récupéra de suite, et, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, ordonna au chauffeur de les mener jusqu'à Maroni.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne sortait toujours pas, plusieurs heures plus tard, Alfred décida de monter jusqu'à la suite. Il frappa à la porte, puis sortit sa clé – après tout, Bruce était le propriétaire de l'hôtel – et entra. Il ne vit rien d'anormal, au départ. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en passant dans la salle de bains.

-Monsieur, nous avons un problème, déclara-t-il immédiatement après que Bruce décrocha.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que je ne crois pas que Mademoiselle Estel soit du genre à écrire son prénom sur les miroirs...

-De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang, Alfred ?

-La suite est vide et je ne l'ai pas vue descendre. Ses affaires sont là, mais il y a son nom, écrit au rouge à lèvres …

-Sur un miroir.

Bruce raccrocha immédiatement.

**OOO **

Il est un personnage qui a été mentionné et sur lequel il serait bon de revenir. Contrairement à ce que son surnom laissait entendre, la grand-tante Elda avait à peine plus de cinquante ans. Mais, de ce qu'on avait raconté à Estel, elle semblait sans âge. Elle vivait dans une maison de retraite à Naples, et n'avait que très peu de contact avec le reste de la famille. Elle n'était même jamais venue au Manoir. En réalité, elle était considérée comme folle. Mais la mère d'Estel lui avait expliqué qu'Elda était en fait plus perspicace et lucide que ce qu'on voulait bien raconter. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à la rencontrer. Edward Jr l'avait vue, lui. Il avait alors compris pourquoi on ne voulait pas que quiconque la rencontrât : elle montrait une opposition assez marquée envers les activités familiales.

Elle avait toujours été une sorte de mythe, pourtant. Jeune, elle avait été courtisée par les meilleurs partis d'Italie. Son mariage avec la troisième plus grosse fortune du pays avait non seulement considérablement étendu l'influence de la famille à travers le monde, mais il avait aussi permis l'union de Tania et Edward.

Mais personne ne connaissait Elda. Personne, mis à part Maroni. Salvatore était un peu moins âgé qu'elle, mais ils avaient entretenu une longue liaison, après son mariage. Estel ne savait pas s'ils étaient toujours en contact. Un jour, Maroni lui avait parlé d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'Edward Jr et Estel ressemblaient beaucoup à Elda. Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle avait réussi à lui tirer. Jusqu'à ce jour. Car, quand Estel rejoignit Maroni, une femme était assise à ses côtés. Il la présenta comme étant grand-tante Elda.

C'était une femme maquillée à outrance, comme si elle cherchait à se cacher. Elle affichait un air dédaigneux, et fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes. On aurait dit un cliché ambulant. Elda salua Estel avec un sourire qui disait « je sais déjà qui tu es, je sais déjà tout ». Elle fixa simplement la jeune femme, pendant que Santi expliquait à Maroni ce qu'il s'était passé. Alarmé, celui-ci offrit un verre à Estel, puis disparut immédiatement, pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Elda ne fit pas un mouvement, mes ses yeux se détachèrent un bref instant de la femme devant elle pour suivre Maroni, et ses sourcils se courbèrent légèrement. Puis, en italien, elle demanda à avoir la paix, et immédiatement, on se proposa de l'amener dans une autre pièce. Elle fit signe à Estel de la suivre, et, une fois arrivées, elles se réinstallèrent face à face, dans la même position.

-J'ai appris que ta sœur fréquentait Bruce Wayne.

-C'est exact.

Silence.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

-C'est si évident que ça ?

Elda rit et demanda à ce qu'on leur servît un verre. Elle avait un rire étrange, un peu gras, qui ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle.

-Maroni me l'a dit.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette et en alluma immédiatement une autre. De nouveau, elle se mit à fixer la jeune femme, qui soutint son regard. Estel n'était en aucun cas impressionnable. Ce n'était pas Elda qui allait y changer quelque chose.

-Ta sœur est une idiote, déclara-t-elle brusquement, violemment.

Estel sursauta sans le vouloir.

-Tes parents aussi le sont, idiots. Mais toi et ton frère … Je sais que non. Ecoute-moi bien. Je te le dis, je te le dis une fois et je ne le répèterai pas. Jamais. Cette histoire avec le russe, ça ne va pas bien se finir.

Elle prit une longue bouffée et ajouta :

-Pauvre Sal'... Enfin … Bruce Wayne. J'ai observé, tu sais. Beaucoup observé. Ne le sous-estime pas. C'est un homme prudent, très, très prudent. Il est la clé, mais pas de la façon que tes parents le pensent. Ta sœur perd son temps ici.

Elle parlait comme une diseuse de bonne aventure. Estel n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme.

-J'ai déjà rencontré Wayne, à plusieurs reprises, objecta-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Carolyna ne devrait pas rester ici, c'est vrai, mais uniquement parce que Wayne est un salaud qui joue avec elle.

Elda se contenta de rire à nouveau.

-C'est bien, tu campes sur tes positions. Mais fais moi plaisir et garde ça en tête : Bruce Wayne est un homme qui vaut mieux que ce que tu crois. Mais il ne sera pas bon pour ta sœur.

**OOO**

Coleman Reese aurait réellement aimé revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Il n'aurait jamais du déclarer qu'il allait révéler l'identité du Batman. Depuis ce jour, il le regrettait amèrement chaque seconde qu'il vivait.

Tchovsky n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver. Enfin, il avait en fait retrouvé sa petite sœur de quinze ans. Et avec un argument de poids comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas eu de mal à s'assurer la fidélité de Coleman. Il lui avait donné une mission. Tchovsky voulait que l'identité de Batman fût dévoilée, mais, dans le cas où cela tournerait mal, il ne voulait pas être impliqué. Il voulait que Maroni souffre, par contre. Et il était sûr que tout tournerait mal. Alors, il demanda à Coleman de contacter une personne proche du mafieux, et de lui révéler l'identité du Batman. Alors, il demanda à Coleman de contacter Estel Rosenberg.

Coleman inspira profondément, sans même essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Il composa le numéro de téléphone que Tchovsky lui avait donné et pressa le bouton d'appel. Une voix féminine et sèche décrocha, et Coleman murmura :

-Estel, Estel Rosenberg ?

Silence.

-Estel … Mademoiselle Rosenberg … je … j'aimerais vous parler. Vous êtes seule ?

Un instant d'attente, et elle répondit par l'affirmative. Sa voix était devenue un chuchotement, et Coleman comprit qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui.

-Ecoutez, je … C'est Tchovsky qui m'envoie.

Tchovsky détestait la manière avec laquelle Coleman prononçait son nom, alors, d'habitude, il faisait toujours attention, mais là, il n'y pensa pas. L'instant d'après, il se figea, s'attendant presque à des représailles avant de se souvenir que le mafieux n'était pas là.

-Il … Je vais faire un marché avec vous, Mademoiselle. Ecoutez, si je vous révèle l'identité de Batman, je suis libre, et ma petite sœur aussi. Et il veut que je vous la donne à vous. Je … je sais qu'il vous a menacée. Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vais vous dire, il va continuer. Il est très persuasif …

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez me donner, comme information, là ?

Elle semblait paniquée.

-Je sais. Mais … Il faut juste … Il vous faut juste convaincre Maroni. Il faut lui dire de dévoiler le nom de Batman lui-même.

Un silence à nouveau, puis la jeune femme soupira :

-Comme ça, en cas de représailles …

Coleman ne put se résoudre à répondre.

-Je ne peux pas, finit-elle par dire.

-S'il vous plaît. Il vont tuer ma sœur, si vous n'acceptez pas ! Elle a quinze ans. QUINZE !

Il savait qu'il devait ressembler à un fou. Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et il ne parvenait pas à retenir les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

-Maroni, lui, il pourra vous protéger. Vous pouvez toujours quitter Gotham … Vous avez des relations. Vous vous en sortirez.

Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est le véritable nom ?

-Rien, mais je sais que c'est lui. Tchovsky ne le sait pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

-Il veut juste mettre la panique, souffla Estel.

-Oui.

Coleman se prépara à supplier la jeune femme encore une fois, mais elle murmura, résignée :

-Allez-y.

-Je ferai porter une lettre à votre chambre d'hôtel. Merci.

Et il raccrocha.

Une heure plus tard, une lettre glissa sous la porte de la jeune femme. Elle ne tenta pas d'ouvrir, trop effrayée pour cela. Santi lui jeta un regard interrogateur et se leva pour récupérer l'enveloppe mais la jeune femme l'arrêta. L'italien avait pris le lit de sa sœur depuis le début des menaces, une semaine plus tôt. Lorsque cet homme avait appelé, Estel était en train de se doucher, voilà pourquoi elle avait pu être tranquille.

Estel se saisit de la missive et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait accepté, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation moins effrayante. Elle n'avait pas voulu la mort de cette enfant, et puis il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de l'homme : elle avait des relations. Et surtout, elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'Elda avait dit. C'était la fin, pour Maroni. Il était déjà mort. Et Estel défendait ses opinions. Alors il était temps d'agir. Elle jeta un regard à Santi, qui s'était rassis et l'observait avec intérêt, et sortit le morceau de papier.

_Bruce Wayne._

L'écriture était tremblante, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper.

_Bruce Wayne._

Estel fixa le papier tellement fort qu'elle eût l'impression de pouvoir y faire un trou. Puis, en un sursaut, elle revint à la réalité. Elle se jeta sur son sac et en sortit un briquet, en ignorant le tremblement de ses mains. Elle mit le feu au papier et le regarder brûler jusqu'à ce que les flammes lèchent ses doigts. Dans sa tête tournaient les mots d'Elda. Bruce Wayne était prudent, il était la clé. Mais elle savait, alors ? Comment ? Peut-être fallait-il lui donner plus de crédit que celui qu'on lui accordait ?

-Il nous faut aller voir Elda, Santi.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel dans lequel elle logeait, ils apprirent qu'elle avait pris l'avion pour l'Italie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !_

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Pour la publication rapide de ce chapitre, remerciez Auteur Onirique :D.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapitre 7 :  
><strong>

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard._

**Muse**

La lumière naturelle du soleil éclairait Bruce Wayne d'une lueur singulière, lorsqu'Estel fut introduite dans la pièce par Alfred. Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas vers elle, préférant observer le ciel bleu dont Gotham bénéficiait depuis quelques jours. Il portait un costume noir, qui était probablement taillé sur mesure.

Si ce qu'elle savait s'avérait être vrai …

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, et c'était de le confronter. Mais, d'ores et déjà, l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui avait changé. Les paroles d'Elda ne pouvaient être dues au hasard. Tout se recoupait de façon trop troublante.

Lorsqu'Alfred revint, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas fait un seul pas. Elle observa le majordome poser de quoi boire sur la table basse et le remercia d'un sourire. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol quand elle marcha jusqu'à un siège. Elle croisa les jambes, et attendit, simplement. Après de longues secondes, il finit par bouger légèrement, mais ce fut seulement pour enlever la veste du costume et la lancer d'un geste négligé vers le canapé.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être tout à fait honnête, on dirait.

Les paroles d'Estel le firent sourire. Elle revenait à l'attaque, encore une fois. C'était un vieux disque rayé, sans intérêt. Bruce se retourna finalement, sans jamais chercher à dissimuler l'air sarcastique qui avait pris place sur son visage.

C'était un jeu de dupes qu'il était fatigué de maintenir en place : il avait tenté de prétendre qu'il l'appréciait, devant sa sœur. Mais ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et seul Alfred serait le possible témoin de ce qu'ils pourraient se jeter à la figure. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir avec classe.

Elle portait une robe noire très classique qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux et une paire de chaussures de la même couleur, avec de très hauts talons. Prévenant, il s'avança pour lui servir un verre, et le lui tendit tout en disant :

-Vous n'êtes pas fatiguées de répéter la même chose, tout le temps ?

Il vit son visage se fermer instantanément alors qu'il prononçait ses mots et elle rétorqua :

-Je ne suis pas là pour les idioties de ma sœur. J'ai appris quelque chose, et je veux savoir si c'est vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous répondrai ?

-J'aime à penser que vous n'êtes _pas _un homme à femmes totalement égoïste.

A aucun moment elle ne lâcha son regard.

-On me fait du chantage, Wayne. On m'a demandé de faire quelque chose …

-Qui ? L'interrompit-il aussitôt.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un rire sans joie.

-Tchovsky, qui d'autre ? Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Ma sœur est persuadée d'être amoureuse et aimée en retour. Mes parents et le reste de ma famille veulent voir ce mariage se réaliser pour des raisons que je ne connais pas et que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître. Je suis coincée à Gotham avec Salvatore et on me menace pour que je dévoile une information dont je me serais bien passée. Ma grand-tante Elda débarque à Gotham et me dit que vous êtes un homme prudent et bon, important pour nous, mais pas pour ma sœur. Wayne, je viens de vous dire tout ce que je savais. Ne m'obligez pas à poser la question que je vais vous poser. Si vous avez quelque chose à m'avouer, faites-le maintenant.

Pendant son discours, elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant et sa main gauche – celle qui ne tenait pas le verre – agrippait fortement l'accoudoir. Il se rendit compte que lui-même s'était tendu, et il s'obligea à relâcher ses muscles. Mais ce ne furent pas ses paroles qui lui révélèrent qu'elle savait. C'était son regard. Il le transperçait de toute part, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir une opinion de lui et qu'elle cherchait, creusait de plus en plus profond.

-Pourquoi vous dire quelque chose que vous savez déjà ?

-Parce que je veux l'entendre.

-Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas un mouchard, quelque part ?

Exaspérée, elle haussa les sourcils, posa le verre et déclara en écartant les bras :

-Fouillez-moi !

Il n'y songea même pas. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux, un seul instant, et murmura, la confession plus aisée qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

-Oui, je suis Batman.

Elle ne sembla pas choquée par la révélation.

**oOo**

Bruce Wayne était un homme imprévisible. Estel, bien que ressentant toujours une certaine animosité à l'encontre du dragueur invétéré qu'il était, ne pouvait maintenant le mépriser comme elle le faisait avant. Bruce Wayne était double, et elle se refusait à détester un homme qui se battait pour ce qui lui semblait juste – ce qui _était _juste – quand bien même ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu.

L'esprit d'Estel était partagée. D'un côté, Wayne était _Batman_. Cela changeait énormément de choses. Mais il y avait aussi sa sœur. Etre un héros masqué ne donnait à aucun moment le droit à Wayne de s'amuser avec Carolyna comme il le faisait. Néanmoins, Estel avait bien compris que ce que ses parents n'étaient pas non plus innocents dans cette histoire. A mesure qu'elle parlait avec le jeune homme, elle comprenait, petit à petit, ce qui se jouait autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle quitta Wayne, elle ne savait pas encore que penser au sujet de sa famille. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne livrerait pas le nom de Batman. Voilà pourquoi elle demanda à Alfred de la conduire chez Gordon.

**oOo **

Le ciel noir d'encre semblait avaler Batman alors qu'il volait, ombre, être impalpable, parmi les toits. La nuit était belle, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. A Gotham, une nuit paisible était une nuit de meurtres et de crimes.

Il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance, il avait toujours su se débrouiller. Mais, pour la première fois, les choses bougeaient trop vite pour lui. Le Joker avait été perspicace, malin, cruel et imprévisible, mais au moins il n'était qu'un seul homme. Maintenant, c'était la plèbe toute entière qui se mettait à agir de façon incohérente, déchirée entre les différentes envies de pouvoir. Et plus que jamais, en tant que Batman, mais aussi en tant que Bruce Wayne – parce qu'il était lié à Carolyna – il se trouvait mêlé aux criminels de la ville.

Il semblait que chaque jour apportait son lot d'informations nouvelles, qui modifiaient la façon qu'avait Bruce d'appréhender le monde qui l'entourait.

Encore une fois, il fallait trouver un moyen d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Tout semblait fermé chez les Gordon lorsque Batman atterrit devant la demeure. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour repérer la fenêtre laissée ouverte, et repartir d'un bond. Sans bruit, il s'agrippa aux rebords de l'ouverture, et entra dans la pièce. Il se retrouva juste derrière Gordon, qui faisait face à Estel. Tous deux se retournèrent, et Bruce ferma la fenêtre et les rideaux d'un geste ample et pressé.

-Je pense qu'elle vous a expliqué ? Demanda-t-il.

-Effectivement. Elle sait donc qui vous êtes.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Gordon se mit à faire de grands pas dans la pièce. Il parlait à voix haute, suivant le fil de sa pensée, et ses paroles n'attendaient aucune réponse.

-Alors … Estel est en danger. Batman est en danger. Et je dois sauver les deux. Et Maroni est en danger aussi. Il faudrait que je puisse faire arrêter Tchovsky et faire mettre la personne qui a déjà failli dévoiler l'identité de Batman la dernière fois à l'abri.

Il se servit un café, en proposa aux deux autres qui refusèrent, et s'assit – il ne lui sembla pas même un peu étrange de proposer un café à Batman, et la pensée le traversa que ça aurait peut-être du l'inquiéter.

-Vous savez, leur dit-il enfin, je crois que je commence à être trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

Leur silence tomba, pesant, tendu, et tous se regardèrent, simplement. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient pris dans un engrenage dont ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser le fonctionnement. A eux de tirer leur épingle du jeu du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, déclara Batman. Il faut qu'Estel reparte chez elle. Prenez les dispositions qu'il faut au sujet des autres, je m'occupe de la faire partir.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

-C'est aussi simple que cela ? Je pars, et vous êtes tranquilles ?

-Votre père est trop influent pour que le russe arrive à vous avoir chez vous. Quant aux autres, nous nous arrangerons pour les protéger.

Il s'attendait à des protestations, mais rien ne vint. Elle se contenta de le regarder, et Gordon hocha la tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas … Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour protéger un homme comme Maroni. Il a déjà tellement fait que je ne peux pas le placer sous la protection de a police de manière officielle.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, déclara immédiatement Estel d'une voix froide.

-Comment ça ?

Elle se leva, et enfila son manteau tranquillement.

-Je le sais, et Maroni le sait aussi : c'est comme s'il était déjà mort.

Gordon allait protester que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas essayer de le sauver, qu'il fallait toujours essayer, que ce n'était sûrement pas une façon de raisonner, qu'il s'en voudrait si jamais il ne faisait rien. Mais il ne put pas. On entendit sonner, en bas, et quelques secondes plus tard, sa femme tapa à la porte, et dit à travers le battant :

-Chéri, c'est un policier, dehors. Il y a eu un meurtre dans les Narrows. Il dit que c'est Maroni.

Gordon rassembla ses affaires en quelques secondes. Batman se prépara à repartir par la fenêtre. Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard de biais à Estel avant de la quitter. Si elle avait du chagrin, elle ne le montra pas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

_Supermassive Black Hole._

**Muse**

Horreur.

Horreur.

Une flaque de sang s'avançait vers Carolyna, qui reculait encore et encore. Elle sentait le mur derrière elle et pourtant il lui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de la scène. Mais la tâche pourpre la prenait en chasse, inlassablement. Elle entendit faiblement qu'on appelait son nom, mais elle ne voyait que cette flaque qui prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, et le cadavre de Maroni, qui se momifiait à une vitesse irréelle. Le cadavre de Maroni, qui se transformait en cendre, et la flaque de sang, qui prenait la forme d'une immense araignée.

Elle poussa un cri et ce fut tout.

**oOo**

Estel se dépêcha de monter les marches de l'hôpital, sans écouter les piaillements des journalistes autour d'elle.

« Que faisait votre sœur avec Maroni ? »

« Pourquoi Bruce Wayne n'est il pas encore venu la voir ? »

Toujours les mêmes questions.

Elle fut amenée à la chambre de sa sœur, qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Sur la table de chevet, le téléphone de l'hôpital sonnait sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Estel décrocha et demanda à l'infirmière de refermer la porte derrière elle.

–Ma chérie ? Ma chérie ! Comment va ta sœur ?

–Elle est toujours inconsciente.

–Toute cette histoire est affreuse. Pauvre Maroni...

Estel tut le fait qu'elle savait que cela allait arriver, tout comme sa mère ne dit à aucun moment que si ses filles étaient à Gotham, c'était justement parce qu'elle s'attendait à un événement pareil. Cela devenait un jeu de dupes, et Estel n'appréciait pas cela.

–Où est Bruce ?

Estel haussa les épaules, quand bien même sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir.

–Il a d'autres choses à faire...

La voix de sa mère se fit cassante à l'autre bout du fil.

–Il ne devrait pas. Débrouillez vous pour aller vivre avec lui. Prétextez que vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité et que...

–Maman...

–Il ne faut pas lâcher maintenant...

–Nous allons revenir à la maison.

Silence. Lorsque sa mère reprit la parle, Estel en eut des frissons. la voix qu'elle entendait, douceâtre, basse, ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle connaissait.

–Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Estel.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Estel garda le téléphone collé à sa tempe quelques secondes, puis le reposa calmement. Elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise et attendit.

Carolyna ne fit pas un mouvement pendant une demi heure encore. Puis Estel la vit doucement ouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement, la brune murmura :

–Bruce...

Le cœur d'Estel se brisa. Elle eut pitié de sa sœur comme elle n'avait jamais eu pitié de personne. Quand bien même elle estimait Wayne pour les idées qu'il défendait, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance quant aux intentions qu'il avait envers Carolyna.

–Il n'est pas là.

Carolyna toussa un peu.

–Estel... Je veux rentrer. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au lit et caressa les cheveux de Carolyna. Elle aimait tellement sa sœur...

–Repose toi maintenant.

Mais le regard de sa soeur fut attiré vers la vitre de la chambre, derrière laquelle se tenait Lucius Fox.

–Fais le rentrer s'il te plait.

–Dors.

Este se leva et ignora les protestations de sa soeur. Lucius lui offrit un beau sourire et un bouquet de fleurs.

–Pour votre sœur, Estel.

–Merci.

D'un commun accord, ils se décalèrent un peu, pour être hors de vue.

–J'ai un message, de la part de Monsieur Wayne.

–Je vous écoute.

–Les billets d'avion sont en possession d'Alfred. Bruce viendra parler à votre sœur... Mettre en scène sa sortie.

Il eut l'air désolé. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

–Ce fut un plaisir, Estel.

–Je vous retourne le compliment... Wayne a de la chance de vous avoir.

Ses yeux rirent pour lui.

–On me le dit souvent, sourit il.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et Estel se retourna pour rejoindre sa sœur. Lucius ajouta tant qu'elle pouvait l'entendre :

–Je suis perplexe, cependant. Il aurait pu nier.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit.

–Il aurait pu.

Et alors que Lucius s'éloignait, elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle avait voulu faire pression sur Wayne pour qu'il avouât la vérité, mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire s'il n'avait rien voulu dire. Il avait dit à voix haute ce qu'elle savait simplement parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu. Cela posait une nouvelle question – encore : Pourquoi ?

Elle retourna dans la chambre de sa sœur, se préparant à subir ses reproches. Mais la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés. En se penchant au-dessus d'elle, Estel remarqua que ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge et que ses cils étaient mouillés. Dormait-elle réellement ? Ou essayait-elle d'éviter une confrontation ? Estel murmura, au cas ou Carolyna était en fait réveillée :

-Bruce va bientôt venir te voir...

**oOo**

_**Meurtre dans les bas-fonds (Gotham Daily).** _

_Hier soir, dans un restaurant des Narrows, le mafieux italien Maroni a été tué par trois balles dans le torse et une dans le cou. Aucun politicien n'a souhaité s'exprimer sur les évènements. La police, néanmoins, a déclaré que le meurtre pouvait être un règlement de compte entre le clan italien, et le clan russe. Maroni dînait avec Carolyna Rosenberg, anglaise d'origine italienne, quand il a été tué. Elle n'a pas été agressée par le malfaiteur, mais s'est évanouie quand les forces de l'ordre sont arrivées sur les lieux, et n'a donc pour l'instant pas pu être interrogée._

_**Règlement des compte entre mafieux (The Post)**_

_Le mafieux italien Maroni est décédé hier après avoir reçu plusieurs balles. Les autorités pensent que le meurtre est en fait un règlement de compte entre les deux clans mafieux qui tiennent la ville. Les autorités ont retrouvé, à côté de son corps, Carolyna Rosenberg, évanouie. Rosenberg est connue à Gotham pour être la nouvelle partenaire de Bruce Wayne, mais de nouvelles recherches ont montré que l'anglaise est d'origine italienne, peut-être même liée à la famille de Maroni. Le meurtre s'étant passé dans une pièce isolée du restaurant, Carolyna Rosenberg est à ce jour le seul témoin connu dans l'affaire._

_**La fin d'une idylle ? (Ain't that scandalous!)**_

_Hier soir, Maroni, chef du clan mafieux italien, a été tué. L'homme a été retrouvé avec trois balles dans le torse et une dans le cou. En arrivant sur les lieux, la police a trouvé à côté de lui Carolyna Rosenberg, la nouvelle poupée de Bruce Wayne. L'anglaise était évanouie, et n'a donc pas encore pu témoigner. Diverses sources ont avancé l'idée que la famille des Rosenberg est liée de près à la famille de Maroni. Des passants des Narrows ont même vu une jeune femme ressemblant à Estel Rosenberg, la sœur de Carolyna, de nombreuses fois. Un serveur du Dorsia a aussi expliqué que les relations entre Wayne et Estel étaient tendues. Ceci va sans nul doute desservir la relation entre Bruce Wayne et Carolyna Rosenberg. A moins qu'elle ne soit retenue par la police, il ne serait pas étonnant que Carolyna quitte la ville prochainement, en prenant sa sœur avec elle._

**oOo**

Carolyna arrangea encore une fois sa robe noire en suivant Alfred vers le salon. La pièce était impeccablement rangée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était venue. Mais à la différence des occasions précédentes, Bruce ne vint pas à sa rencontre quand elle entra dans la pièce. Il était appuyé contre un mur et gardait son regard sur le paysage qu'on voyait par l'immense baie vitrée. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme mais celle-ci eut l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la pièce. Elle secoua la tête et s'avança, en se disant qu'elle était idiote de penser une chose pareille.

Bruce se retourna si brusquement qu'elle en sursauta. Son visage était sombre, ses traits, durs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Carolyna mais il ne fit pas un seul mouvement vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa également, et déglutit, mal à l'aise. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par lever le menton et dire :

-Je viens te dire au revoir.

-Je sais.

Il ne semblait pas touché par la nouvelle.

-Bruce, qu'est-ce que...

-Tu connais Maroni ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est écrit partout dans les journaux, ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-C'est un proche de la famille, mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça, je te le jure.

-Je suis un des hommes les plus influents de cette ville et toi tu fricotes avec un des mafieux.

Le visage de Carolyna se ferma brusquement.

-Je-ne-fricote-avec-personne. Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'étais pas au courant des relations de ma famille. Moi qui pensais que ça ne comptait pas, pour toi...

-Ca compte, maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le dos. Sa respiration la quitta soudainement, et elle se sentit blanchir.

-Tu es … articula-t-elle.

-Ne me fais pas la leçon. Alfred a mis tes quelques affaires dans un sac.

Il passa à côté d'elle et quitta la pièce.

Carolyna resta les bras ballants, abasourdie. Puis, d'un pas rageur, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hormis le claquement de ses talons sur le sol, on n'entendait aucun bruit. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, et appuya sa main sur le battant. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer, en tentant d'ignorer les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle posa son front sur le dos de ses mains, et souffla un bon coup. La voix d'Alfred lui parvenait étouffée, mais Carolyna pouvait tout de même discerner ses mots.

-... parti, oui. Ca y est, il l'a fait. Tout est en place.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se redressa et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, il avait déjà raccroché.

**oOo**

Estel observait Londres se rapprocher, ilot de lumières dans la nuit. Après de nombreuses minutes de vol, l'avion amorça enfin la descente. Elle s'étira et arrangea son tailleur. A côté d'elle, Carolyna était bien réveillée mais n'avait pas dit un mot du voyage. Elle était pâle et des grandes cernes de couleur sombre s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune femme incroyablement séduisante et toujours impeccablement habillée qu'elle avait été, avant de rencontrer Bruce Wayne. Le meurtre l'avait profondément marquée, non pas parce qu'elle tenait à Maroni comme Estel tenait à lui, mais parce que la scène avait visiblement été violente. Elle sursautait maintenant à chaque bruit un peu trop fort. L'interrogatoire avec la police l'avait aussi secouée. Elle n'avait apparemment pas pu voir le meurtrier, et n'y accordait finalement pas tant d'importance. Après le rejet de Bruce – dont elle n'avait parlé qu'en termes concis à Estel – elle n'avait songé qu'à rentrer. Estel et elle s'étaient même querellées quand la première lui avait dit qu'elle ne se montrait pas coopérative avec la police. Carolyna ne voulait plus entendre parler ni de Gotham ni de Wayne.

Estel, au contraire, était tirée à quatre épingles. Sa sœur avait besoin d'elle, il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle montrât une seule faille. Pendant le voyage, elle avait eu le temps de penser à la mort de Maroni, qui l'attristait énormément, mais les larmes seraient pour plus tard. Il lui faudrait d'abord contacter Santi pour tenter de retrouver la trace de tante Elda sans alerter sa famille. Peut-être pourrait-elle compter sur son frère, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle évita de penser qu'elle s'engageait dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas réellement et qui pouvaient nuire à sa famille. Elle voulait savoir qui avait tué Maroni, aussi avait-elle demandé au Commissaire de la tenir au courant. Elle savait que Wayne ne la contacterait pas à moins qu'il en eût besoin, et elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sentait attristée, ou si cela indifférait. Lorsqu'Alfred l'avait appelée après la discussion entre Bruce et Carolyna, pour lui expliquer que Wayne avait mis fin à leur relation comme prévu, Estel s'était sentie soulagée de mettre derrière elle tout ce temps passé à Gotham. Elle s'était attachée à la ville, mais l'agitation et les remises en question qui l'habitaient maintenant la rendaient nerveuse, facilement irritable. Elle espérait trouver le repos en revenant au Manoir.

Les deux femmes récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Estel dut appeler un taxi, parce que personne ne les attendait, quand elles sortirent de l'aéroport.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

_I was calling your name_

_But you would never hear me scream_

_You wouldn't let me begin_

**Muse**

Lucius Fox soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond blanc et immaculé de son bureau. Des fois, il se demandait comment Bruce avait pu le convaincre de ne pas démissionner après l'épisode du Joker. Dans les moments particulièrement difficiles, il le regrettait parfois.

Depuis la mort de Maroni, Batman avait tenté de trouver le tueur – sans surprise, un homme envoyé par le mafieux russe. L'homme avait été arrêté et mis sous les verrous, mais Lucius sentait bien que Bruce n'était pas en paix.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'intrigua : il avait dit à la secrétaire de ne pas le déranger jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. Sur l'écran, un numéro étranger était affiché. Un numéro anglais. En fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha.

-Bonjour, Lucius, c'est Estel.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que mes parents sont en train de faire. On dirait qu'ils veulent envoyer Carolyna en Italie. Quelque chose se prépare, là bas.

-Je vais en parler à Bruce.

**oOo**

Trois semaines après son retour au Manoir, Estel trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante. Ses parents n'en voulaient pas à Carolyna – innocente, brisée, petite Carolyna – mais à elle, pour l'avoir autorisée à revenir en Angleterre. Pire, ils avaient bien compris que Bruce Wayne s'était séparé de Carolyna, et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour rester en bons termes avec elle. Non seulement les affaires entre les deux entreprises avaient été réduites à néant, mais en plus, aux yeux des parents Rosenberg, il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre leurs filles et le millionnaire.

Ce qui était plus ou moins faux.

Trois semaines passèrent encore. Dans la chambre de Carolyna, Estel pouvait voir que les valises s'accumulaient.

-Est-elle obligée de partir, mama ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la femme avec humeur. Ici, tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait épouser Wayne. Elle aurait du l'épouser. Maintenant, pour que la honte ne tombe pas sur la famille, elle doit partir. Nous allons faire croire aux gens qu'elle est repartie pour Gotham.

-Personne n'y croira...

-La faute à qui ?

Sa mère quitta le couloir et rentra dans sa chambre. Estel entra dans celle de sa sœur et s'assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

La voix de Carolyna était basse, presque un murmure.

-Nous n'avons pas assuré les intérêts de la famille.

-Nous sommes si affreuses que ça ?

Estel serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que non. Papa et Mama sont aigris parce qu'ils pensaient que ton amour pour Wayne était réciproque. Ils pensaient que tu serais heureuse et que la famille pourrait rejoindre Maroni à Gotham.

Estel se surprit à comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. La situation, une fois schématisée, ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle racontait.

-Tu me diras ce qu'il se passe, en Italie ?

-Promis. Fais de même.

Puis Carolyna la congédia et partit se coucher. Estel passa quelques temps à vagabonder dans la maison. Elle arriva près du bureau de son père. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une voix, qui n'était pas celle d'Edward Rosenberg, l'appela par son nom. Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva son frère, Edward Junior, penché sur le bureau, en plein travail.

-Le Manoir n'est pas assez grand pour que tu aies ton propre bureau ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-La plupart des papiers sont ici. Donc c'est plus pratique. Mais tu le savais déjà.

Elle hocha la tête, quand bien même il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il semblait toujours tout savoir.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, Estel.

-Et toi aussi, tu me caches quelque chose, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Avec lui, il était inutile d'essayer de mentir. Mais elle pouvait toujours éviter d'en parler.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise.

-Toi non plus.

Il se tut quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, il se leva, et Estel remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Il avança jusqu'à une armoire dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit une bouteille de whisky, et deux verres. Estel soupira et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il prit celui juste à côté, et remplit les deux verres. Estel récupéra le sien, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas contente de ce qu'il s'est passé à Gotham.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'es, toi. Maroni est mort , et Carolyna a le cœur brisé. Tout ça pour Papa et Mama et l'entreprise, encore une fois.

-Sans cette entreprise, nous ne serions rien, la coupa-t-il. Néanmoins, tu as raison d'être en colère. C'est légitime.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre.

-Que va-t-il se passer, en Italie ? Ou alors que se passe-t-il ?

Il sembla mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute, oublie tout ça, d'accord ?

-Edward …

-Que … Tu sais bien que …

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

-Edward, calme toi.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Il faut te protéger, Estel. Il faut que tu ailles bien. Je ne peux pas supporter quand tu es pas bien et tu le sais.

Ses yeux s'étaient faits suppliants.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ou oublie tout, Estel, je t'en prie.

Elle finit son verre et dit lentement :

-Je ne peux faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il ferma les yeux, et Estel tendit la main pour enlever le verre de celles de son frère.

-Allez, viens.

Elle l'aida à se lever, et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide – il allait très bien – mais Estel savait bien qu'il appréciait qu'elle prît soin de lui. Elle le mit au lit, et le borda, et il s'endormit serrant la main de sa sœur. En d'autres temps, elle se serait allongé à côté de lui, l'aurait serré dans ses bras et aurait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Mais ce soir-là, elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

Puis Carolyna était partie pour l'Italie, et Wayne n'avait toujours pas contacté Estel.

Il était trois heures du matin, quand il le fit enfin. Carolyna avait quitté l'Angleterre depuis deux jours, et ses parents et son frère étaient sortis. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, Estel estimait que leurs hôtes leur avaient proposé de rester dormir. Etrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, elle était déchirée : devait-elle appeler Lucius à nouveau, ou n'était-ce pas la peine ? Peut-être Wayne avait-il décidé de les oublier ?

Un bruit à sa fenêtre.

Une ombre.

Il lui fallut le temps d'un battement de cœur pour comprendre, et ouvrir à Batman. Elle l'observa entrer dans la pièce, scruter chaque élément autour de lui. Il semblait déplacé ici, dans sa chambre, dans un espace aussi personnel que celui-ci. Il se tourna lentement vers elle, et lui demanda de fermer la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

Soudainement consciente de la légèreté de sa tenue, Estel enfila un peignoir.

-Un coup de fil aurait suffi.

Il ignora sa remarque.

-Que se passe-t-il, alors ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon frère ne m'a rien dit.

-Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

Elle s'immobilisa, puis fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne baissa pas le regard.

-On ne peut être sûr de rien, ajouta-t-il.

-On peut être sûr de lui.

Il secoua la tête.

-Gardez-vous un contact avec Carolyna ?

-Bien entendu. Je lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Je vous l'ai dit : un coup de fil aurait suffi.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et plaça ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Il eut un grognement.

-Calmez-vous, dit-elle en levant le maque avec précaution.

Devant ses yeux, doucement, petit miracle, se révélait le visage de Bruce Wayne.

-Je veux simplement vous offrir un verre, ajouta-t-elle.

**oOo**

L'homme observa la trotteuse de la pendule dépasser le douze et composa le numéro de téléphone. Il était dix heures pile.

-Monsieur Rosenberg ? Je sais avec qui votre fille a communiqué ces dernières semaines.

-Je vous écoute.

-Quand elle était encore à Gotham, elle a été contactée par Bruce Wayne, ou du moins, un numéro à son nom. Des recherches m'indiquent que le téléphone pourrait être la propriété d'un subalterne. Elle a appelé Lucius Fox, aussi.

-Wayne Enterprise, vous voulez dire ?

-Non, le numéro personnel.

-C'est tout ?

-Non Monsieur. Il y a une semaine, quelqu'un a pénétré votre jardin – une alarme m'a prévenue. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était – la personne était habillée entièrement en noir. Je n'avais rien dit, étant donné que j'étais sûr que c'était une visite privée pour Estel, mais ...

-Mais ?

-J'ai appelé Wayne Enterprise, Monsieur. Bruce Wayne est en vacances.

-Merci, John.

-De rien, Monsieur.

-Vous aurez une promotion, John.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur.

**OOo**

Carolyna leva les yeux vers les hommes et les femmes qui discutaient avec animation sur le balcon. Sa tante lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

-C'est merveilleux, Carolyna !

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ta sœur retourne à Gotham. Ton père a découvert que pendant tout votre voyage et même après, elle était en contact avec Wayne et ses proches. Il pense même que Wayne lui a rendu visite peu après ton départ.

-Mais ils n'ont jamais pu se supporter !

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Lentement, dans son esprit, elle se rappelait les visites d'Estel à Lucius, et le coup de fil d'Alfred qu'elle avait surpris. Etait-ce sa sœur au bout du fil ? Que savait Estel ? Elle resta seule, sans comprendre. Aigrie, tandis que doucement, elle réalisait : on lui avait menti.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

_Race, life's a race  
>And I am gonna win<em>

**Muse**

Le petit salon était bien silencieux. Mais pour la première fois dans le Manoir depuis bien longtemps, le silence n'était pas lourd, mais plutôt apaisant. Estel lisait, tandis que son frère et sa mère jouaient aux cartes. Edward Rosenberg, lui, était appuyé contre un mur, un verre à la main, et observait sa fille.

-Je pense que tu devrais retourner à Gotham.

Estel fixa ma page de son livre un instant, puis le referma lentement, et le posa à côté d'elle, sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle semblait calme, mais Edward ne s'y trompait pas. S'il lui laissait la moindre chance de retourner ses arguments, elle le ferait et resterait sur ses positions.

-Pour aider la femme et les enfants de ce pauvre Salvatore.

-La vérité, Papa.

Edward Jr posa son jeu de cartes. Il dit doucement :

-Pour aller voir Wayne, du moins je suppose.

Son père lui jeta un regard surpris, puis ajouta :

-J'ai la conviction que tu t'entends mieux avec lui que tu ne l'avoues.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu espères que je prenne la place de Caro' ?

Il comprit à son ton que l'idée lui déplaisait.

-Ecoute, Estel, je sais que Wayne est venu ici il y a une semaine.

La jeune femme blanchit et son frère se tourna vers elle.

-C'est vrai ? Estel ! C'est vrai ?

Elle secoua la tête et soupira :

-Il avait des affaires à me rendre, de Carolyna.

Son père ne parut pas convaincu.

-Ton billet d'avion est déjà réservé. J'appellerai Wayne pour m'arranger avec lui. Tu pars dans une semaine.

Edward se détacha du mur, et sortit de la pièce. Sa femme le suivit rapidement. Mais Edward Jr resta avec sa sœur. Quand les bruits de pas de ses parents se furent éloignés, ils se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large devant sa sœur.

-Edward, s'il te plaît …

-Non, non. Tu es amie avec Wayne ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi Papa a cette idée en tête ?

Estel ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à son frère, quand bien même elle le devait.

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

-Je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Gotham.

Elle soupira.

-Moi non plus.

Edward Jr s'assit à côté d'Estel et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il la colla contre elle et murmura :

-Je ne veux pas que Wayne t'approche. On a bien vu ce qu'il a fait à Caro' …

-J'ai des choses à faire, Ed'...

Estel se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Calmement, elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre, et ferma la porte à double tour derrière elle. Elle alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet, sur laquelle était posé son téléphone portable, et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro d'Alfred. Elle lui expliqua la situation rapidement, et il promit de faire passer le message à Wayne.

Elle observa un instant le paysage par la fenêtre. Le jardin du Manoir était immense. Sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, la pelouse était impeccablement tondue, verte et nette, mais au loin, les broussailles pouvaient pousser librement. D'immenses arbres formaient une forêt épaisse et dense, tandis qu'un seul saule pleureur trônait au centre de la zone entretenue du jardin. Elle regarda le soleil darder ses derniers reflets sur le jardin, et l'obscurité grignoter les parcelles d'herbe petit à petit.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, on tapa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et laissa rentrer son frère. Sans un mot, il se coucha sur son lit, et fixa son regard sur le plafond.

**oOo**

Gotham ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu deux mois plus tôt. Des cadavres de voiture jonchaient les rues, même dans les beaux quartiers. Il ne faisait plus bon se balader seul, peu importe l'endroit dans lequel on se trouvait. Estel repéra de grands hommes en costume noir arpenter les rues – des russes, lui avait dit Alfred, qui traquaient les italiens.

Dès qu'un homme d'affaire sortait d'une voiture, il était entouré d'au moins deux gardes du corps. La police était invisible, même si on racontait que le Commissaire cherchait Tchovsky – sans succès pour l'instant.

-Il y a un changement, cependant, expliqua Alfred en se garant devant le Manoir enfin terminé de Bruce Wayne. Batman a repris ses activités, et les gens reprennent foi en lui. Il a sauvé tellement de gens du malheur, cette dernière semaine, que personne ne peut nier qu'il est ici pour faire le bien.

Estel fut introduite dans l'entrée, et des bruits de pas l'avertirent que Wayne arrivait. Effectivement, il apparut quelques secondes plus tard. A première vue, il ne semblait pas avoir changé, mais en y regardant de plus près, Estel s'aperçut qu'il avait maigri, et que ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Il semblait également boiter du pied gauche. C'était léger, mais tout de même perceptible.

Il se plaça devant elle et lui tendit une main, qu'elle saisit et serra.

-Alfred va vous montrer votre chambre. Il faudrait éviter de faire savoir que vous êtes ici.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous vous apercevrez que je ne suis pas beaucoup présent, surtout la nuit. Vous ne serez pas beaucoup dérangée. Surtout, prévenez Alfred si vous voulez sortir. Lui-même tiendra Lucius en permanence au courant de vos déplacements.

-La situation est si grave que ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, Estel.

Il se décala pour la laisser passer, et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Aussitôt, Alfred fit un geste vers les escaliers, invitant Estel à les emprunter. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à une chambre en bout de couloir.

-La chambre de Maître Wayne est au bout, indiqua-t-il.

La chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée était spacieuse et sobre. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige qui s'accordait bien avec le chocolat de la moquette. La pièce comportait un grand lit, une armoire, un fauteuil, et une petite bibliothèque juste à côté d'un bureau. Une portait donnait sur ce qu'Estel pensait être la salle de bain. La jeune femme avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. La vue portait jusqu'au bout du parc. Dans le jardin, des ouvriers déplaçaient encore quelques éléments.

-Normalement, dit la voix d'Alfred dans son dos, le bruit des ouvriers ne devrait pas vous incommoder.

-Alfred ?

-Oui, Mademoiselle Estel ?

-La situation est si grave que ça ?

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Non pas que Maître Bruce l'avouerait …

Elle hocha la tête, plus pour elle-même que pour le majordome, et celui-ci la salua avant de se retirer.

Estel prit une douche, et s'installa sur le fauteuil, dans un coin de la chambre. Il était placé de façon à ce qu'elle pût voir ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin. Le regard dans le vague, elle tenta de faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou non de voir Wayne. Certes, celui-ci lui rappelait les derniers évènements qu'elle avait vécu à Gotham, mais sa présence était singulièrement apaisante, non seulement parce qu'elle savait qui elle était, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait conscience que, entre eux tout au moins, il n'y avait plus de mensonges et de faux-semblants.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle devrait rendre visite à la famille Maroni. Elle préférait faire cela le plus rapidement possible. Et ensuite ? Elle ne pourrait pas rester enfermer, à ne rien faire, dans le Manoir Wayne. Elle pourrait voir avec Alfred s'il y avait des occupations dans la demeure.

Et surtout, il restait la question de l'attitude qu'elle devrait avoir vis à vis de ses parents. Elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Elle ne les pensait pas assez stupides pour penser qu'elle aller épouser Wayne, mais elle ne comprenait pas leur but.

Alfred la sortit de ses pensées en tapant à la porte.

-Mademoiselle, le Maire est là, il aimerait vous voir.

Elle se leva et suivit le majordome, qui la conduisit dans un petit salon.

Anthony Garcia, qu'elle nota être plus agréable à regarder que dans son souvenir, se leva du fauteuil quand elle entra. Après quelques banalités, il expliqua en tendant deux petites cartes :

-Voici mon numéro personnel, et celui du Commissaire.

-Merci.

Il s'enquit de sa santé, de sa famille, et elle lui expliqua sans détour qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ajouta également qu'elle devrait aller voir la famille de Salvatore. Il parut surpris.

-Ils sont repartis en Italie !

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ce … Je ne comprends pas !

Il soupira :

-Ils ont pris un avion une semaine après la mort de Maroni. Peu de gens sont au courant, parce que leur départ a été discret. De toute façon, ils étaient très discrets.

-Vous les avez laissé partir ?

-Nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

-Je ne vois pas comment …

-C'est un avion de Rosenberg Enterprise qui les a ramenés en Italie.

**oOo**

-Où est-elle ?

Le vieil homme se redressa.

-On l'a vue partir pour le Manoir Wayne.

Un rire.

-Il me semble que Santi était un proche, non ?

-Lors de son précédent voyage, Santi était son garde du corps, Monsieur.

Tchovsky sourit.

-Bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, prenez soin de l'italien. Il faudra qu'il soit en forme lorsque nous contacterons la jolie Mademoiselle Rosenberg.

**oOo**

-Mademoiselle Estel, pourquoi n'arrêteriez-vous pas de penser à tout cela ? Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

A contrecoeur, Estel suivit Alfred. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs et monté quelques escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte de bois. En tirant un des battants, Alfred expliqua :

-Monsieur Wayne a voulu restaurer la bibliothèque familiale. Le travail n'est pas terminé, bien sûr, malgré l'aide de Lucius. Peut-être serez-vous intéressée par une tâche aussi dantesque que celle-ci ?

Estel pénétra dans un véritable capharnaüm. Rien n'était rangé, les livres étaient empilés sans ordre logique, dans chaque recoin de la pièce. La plupart des étagères étaient soit vides, soit déjà débordantes d'ouvrages.

-L'emménagement est assez récent, et vu le travail que Maître Bruce a en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu me consacrer pleinement à cette pièce. Si vous voulez, vous êtes libres de venir ici et de faire tous les arrangements que vous le voulez.

-Merci, Alfred.

Il sourit.

-Maintenant, voulez-vous visiter le reste du Manoir, ou bien rester ici ?

Elle se détourna de la pièce.

-J'aurai assez de temps pour revenir ici plus tard. Montrez-moi le reste, si vous le voulez bien, Alfred.

Le majordome hocha la tête et retourna dans le couloir. Estel le suivit, mais aperçut, juste à côté de la porte, un tableau appuyé contre un mur, à moitié recouvert par un drap. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'observer, mais il lui sembla reconnaître un Turner.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris ! Et les reviews *.*  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapitre 11 :  
><strong>

_And I don't want you to adore me_

_want you to ignore me when it pleases you._

**Muse**

Quelque chose se préparait.

De ça, Carolyna en était sûre. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas pour autant concernée. Elle avait passé les deux semaines après le départ d'Estel pour Gotham à réunir des informations. Elle avait compris deux choses : ses parents – ils l'avaient avoué sans détour ni difficulté – avaient envoyé sa sœur à Gotham pour donner un prétexte de visite au reste de la famille. Les autorités n'oseraient rien dire, si une personne comme Estel recevait des italiens. Elle avait également compris qu'Estel vivait depuis deux semaines chez Wayne, et que celui-ci déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour cacher sa présence. Rien n'avait encore filtré dans les journaux, mais, de par les contacts que la famille avait toujours à Gotham, elle savait que sa sœur ne se baladait jamais seule, ne s'approchait jamais des Narrows, et passait le plus clair de son temps au Manoir.

Vivre en Italie avait montré à Carolyna combien son nom était influent et important. De là où elle était, perdue en Italie chez son grand-oncle, elle avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Gotham en passant un simple coup de fil.

Elle savait que sa famille voulait partir pour Gotham, elle savait qu'ils avaient tous un but précis en tête, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Deux jours auparavant, on lui avait amené un article de journal américain expliquant que Wayne avait une nouvelle conquête. Problème : personne ne savait qui elle était. Tout ce dont les journalistes étaient au courant, c'était qu'elle vivait au Manoir Wayne. Mais ils n'avaient jamais pu la voir. Cette « nouvelle conquête » était sa sœur, à n'en pas douter. Et profondément, dans le cœur de Carolyna, cette idée faisait mal. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'Estel ne pouvait pas supporter Wayne, mais elle remettait en question ses motivations, à présent. Carolyna s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait été que le jouet du bonheur de sa famille, et qu'elle était aujourd'hui en Italie parce qu'elle avait failli à sa mission – sans même le savoir.

Ses parents avaient offert à Estel une chance de se racheter – elle était partie à Gotham, après tout. Au contraire, ils n'avaient jamais montré de rancoeur à l'égard de Carolyna, mais elle était exilée en Italie. Pour elle, ceci était criant de vérité.

Elle voulait montrer à ses parents qu'elle aussi pouvait faire honneur à la famille. Elle avait noué assez de liens, ici, en Italie, pour pouvoir quitter le pays sans crainte d'être aperçue. Elle avait laissé un mot à son grand-oncle, qu'il ne trouverait que le lendemain matin de son départ.

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'aéroport, et Carolyna compta qu'il lui restait deux heures, avant son départ pour Gotham.

**oOo**

Un claquement de porte et un bruit de pas trop lourd alertèrent Estel du retour de Wayne. Elle repéra ensuite les pas précipités d'Alfred, et fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva – elle n'arrivait pas à dormir – et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Wayne titubait jusqu'à sa chambre, le costume de Batman encore sur ses épaules. Chaque pas laissait une traînée de sang sur le sol. Alfred l'aperçut et lui demanda :

-Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous aider Maître Wayne pendant que je vais contacter Lucius ?

Il descendit les escaliers sans attendre sa réponse. A grandes enjambées, elle rejoignit le jeune homme et le suivit quand il entra dans sa chambre. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son costume, et le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Son visage était intact, mais son épaule gauche semblait déboîtée. Il avait une grosse entaille à la jambe, entaille qui semblait profonde, et qui saignait abondamment. Des bleus recouvraient son torse, ses bras et ses cuisses.

Estel ne demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pas encore. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, chercha un gant et l'humidifia. Elle sortit également la trousse de secours, et la prit avec elle. Elle commença par passer le gant sur le visage de Wayne. Il était trempé de sueur, et luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais l'effort était trop grand il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. En posant sa main dans son dos pour l'aider à s'allonger, Estel sentit un liquide s'insinuer entre ses doigts.

Elle eut envie de vomir.

Heureusement, Alfred la rejoignit, et lui demanda de descendre et d'attendre Lucius, pendant qu'il s'occupait lui-même de son maître. Estel lui fut reconnaissante de son tact. Elle descendit les escaliers en chancelant, et alla se poster sur le palier. L'air frais la secoua un peu, et après avoir pris de grandes inspirations, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle observa l'horizon. Brisant l'obscurité, vers la banlieue de la ville, une immense lueur rougeâtre ne cessait de s'étendre. Le son des sirènes de la police se mêlait à celui des sirènes des pompiers. Estel réfléchit un instant, essayant de situer le Manoir par rapport à la ville, et ainsi, trouver ce qui pouvait possiblement être en feu. Elle se glaça en comprenant où l'incendie avait probablement lieu.

Lucius arriva à ce moment-là. Il descendit de sa voiture et avança jusqu'à elle.

-J'aurais aimé vous revoir dans d'autres conditions, Estel.

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et elle murmura :

-C'est l'aéroport, pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est l'aéroport.

Il entra dans le Manoir et Estel le suivit, oubliant que c'était elle qui était censée le guider jusqu'à la chambre. Mais il semblait connaître le chemin.

Alfred demanda à la jeune femme de rester hors de la chambre, pendant que lui et Lucius prenait soin de Bruce. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et encercla ses genoux de ses bras.

Une heure passa, puis Alfred sortit enfin. Il l'invita à venir boire un thé dans la cuisine, et elle accepta, attendant d'être au calme pour poser des questions.

Le bruit de l'eau en train de chauffer était étrangement apaisant. Alfred posa une tasse devant Estel, qu'il remplit ensuite. Elle le remercia à demi-mot.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y a eu un gros rassemblement à l'aéroport. C'est tout ce que Lucius a pu me dire. Maître Bruce nous en dira plus quand il se réveillera.

-Il va bien ?

-Aussi bien qu'on peut aller.

Estel soupira.

-Il devrait faire plus attention.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux du majordome et il répliqua :

-Essayez de le lui dire, Mademoiselle Estel. Peut-être qu'il vous écoutera. A moi en tout cas, il ne m'a jamais écouté.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Alors je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il m'écoute.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, et attendirent. On n'entendait que le tic tac de la pendule. Les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à l'aube. Ils n'avaient pas sommeil.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le soleil se lever.

Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, et Lucius rejoignit Estel dans la bibliothèque en milieu d'après-midi. Ils discutèrent un peu, tentant d'alléger leurs esprits, mais chacun pouvait dire que le cœur n'y était pas. Lucius prit finalement congé, et Estel reprit son rangement.

En milieu d'après-midi, Alfred appela Estel : Bruce était levé. Il se tenait devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, et regardait le paysage – en direction, remarqua la jeune femme, de l'aéroport. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle vint se placer à ses côtés, et attendit qu'il parlât.

-Je suis désolé, Estel.

**oOo**

Bruce lui tendit une enveloppe dont Estel n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les deux clans étaient à l'aéroport, hier soir. Ils attendaient quelqu'un, visiblement. Quand l'avion venant d'Italie a atterri, ça a été la folie. J'ai cherché qui ils essayaient d'attraper, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. C'était votre sœur, Estel.

La jeune femme leva vers lui de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension, et, pour ce qui était peut-être la millième fois, Bruce ne sut pas comment réagir face à elle. Alors il continua son récit :

-Dans la précipitation, je me suis fait voir, et ils me sont tous tombés dessus. J'ai réussi à avancer jusqu'à Carolyna, qui a laissé tombé cette enveloppe. Puis ils l'ont enlevée. Les russes, je veux dire.

Estel ne dit rien, encore une fois. Elle déplaça simplement ses yeux du visage de Bruce pour les fixer sur l'enveloppe. Le jeune homme eut le besoin d'ajouter :

-Je ne l'ai pas lue, la lettre.

Elle sortit la feuille de papier de l'enveloppe. Elle était parfaitement calme, comme lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Maroni. Elle aurait pu quitter la pièce, mais au lieu de cela, elle se tourna légèrement vers Bruce, et lut la lettre à voix haute. Sa voix ne se brisa à aucun moment.

_Chère Estel, _

_lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu seras normalement de retour à la maison. Et moi je serai à Gotham. Je ne t'aurai pas dit la vérité. _

_J'ai décidé de récupérer Bruce. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Papa et Mama t'ont envoyée à Gotham à ma place alors j'ai fini par saisir que tu n'étais pas là pour plaire à Bruce, mais pour donner une raison légitime aux membres de la famille pour venir te rejoindre. Personne ne les arrêteraient à la douane en sachant que toi, qui vis chez Bruce Wayne, était une de leurs parentes. _

_Mais je veux faire quelque chose, moi aussi. Je veux prouver ma valeur, à Papa et Mama, et à Bruce. J'ai décidé de te cacher mes projets jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Gotham. Je sais bien que je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour toi. Et c'est vrai, je suis là pour que tu n'aies pas à faire ce que tu devais faire. Etre avec Bruce est à la fois ma mission et ce que mon cœur souhaite. C'est pourquoi je suis venue à Gotham pour lui faire entendre raison. _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que j'ai réussi. _

_Tout mon amour, _

_Caro'_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris ! Et les reviews *.*  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**aka**

**Interlude morbide :**

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

**Muse**

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Tu n'es pas bien, ici ?

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Carolyna, ma chère, j'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes là sœur d'Estel Rosenberg.

-...

-Alors quoi ? Je vous avouerais que votre sœur est bien plus mon type que vous.

-...

-Elle a bien joué, votre sœur, vous savez. Elle a une information très importante avec elle. Ils ne sont que quelques uns à avoir cette information. Elle a sacrifié Maroni pour conserver cette information. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Oh, je vais vous dire pourquoi elle a fait cela. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle avait assez d'informations pour savoir que, de toute façon, Maroni était déjà mort.

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Vous savez ce qu'elle a, comme information ?

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Qui ça, ils ? Qui ?

-...

-Carolyna ma chère, si votre sœur est à Gotham, vous devriez nous le dire. Nous avons un de ses amis avec nous.

-...

-Donc, vous savez ce que votre sœur sait et que vous ne savez pas ? Répondez-moi, par pitié.

-Non.

-Non vous ne voulez pas répondre, ou non vous ne savez pas ?

-...

-Batman.

-Quoi ?

-Cette chère Estel sait qui est Batman.

-Vous mentez.

-Non, parce que JE lui ai fait passer cette information. Maintenant, cela fait dix jours que vous êtes là. On dirait bien qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile d'appeler Batman pour lui dire de venir vous chercher. Malgré la rançon, malgré tout.

-Ils vont venir me chercher.

-Je vais vous dire un secret : non, ils ne viendront pas. Parce que vous n'êtes même plus à Gotham. Parce que la chauve souris est en train de vous chercher partout mais ne vous trouvera pas. Et comme ça, Estel, poussée par la colère, par l'inaction de Batman, révèlera son identité, comme Maroni aurait du le faire. Je sais qu'elle le fera. La famille est sacrée, pour elle, pas vrai ?

-Je vais mourir.

-Oh, vous êtes morte, ma chère. Vous êtes morte.

_BAM._


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris ! Et les reviews *.*  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre ! Je publie donc les derniers chapitres très vite pour que le 17 soit là avant le 25 Juillet :)__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

_I'm busy mending broken _

_Pieces of the life I had before_

**Muse**

Estel apprit la mort de sa sœur par les journaux. Son corps avait été retrouvé sur le continent, sur la côte Atlantique. Pas très loin de Gotham, en fin de compte. Elle était décédée d'une balle au front. On l'avait rapatriée à Londres, pour l'enterrement, mais la situation était trop dangereuse pour qu'Estel pût y assister. Elle resta au Manoir Wayne, abattue, et refusa de sortir de sa chambre.

Il lui semblait reconnaître le bruit des pas de Wayne, devant sa porte, mais personne n'osait la déranger. En réalité, elle ne vit personne jusqu'à la visite du Maire. Il venait la voir de manière officielle, lui offrant ses sincères condoléances et lui promettant qu'ils trouveraient l'assassin. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qui il était. A la fin de l'entretien, il lui tendit une enveloppe et déclara :

-Ne faites rien sans avoir averti les autorités. Vous avons trouvé ça sur un cadavre, devant la Mairie.

Puis il la quitta.

Elle n'ouvrit pas la missive de suite. Son nom était inscrit dessus, d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se retira dans la bibliothèque. Si Alfred la vit, il ne dit rien. Elle lut pendant des heures sans relever la tête.

Finalement, quand elle ouvrit la lettre, elle ne trouva que quelques mots.

_Bonjour Estel ma chère, _

_des nouvelles de Santi ?_

Et c'était tout.

Elle comprit, néanmoins. Et elle ne fit rien. Elle n'avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce fût. Elle se sentait vide. Elle posa la lettre un la table en face d'elle et ne bougea pas – à quoi bon ?

Elle regarda le soleil descendre sur l'horizon, et sa lumière se teinter d'orangé. Un soir, deux soirs, trois soirs, quatre, cinq puis elle perdit le compte.

Sa petite sœur adorée n'était plus.

Elle entendait son portable sonner, voyait le nom de sa famille s'afficher sur l'écran. Son frère, surtout, lui laissait de nombreux messages. Elle ne les écoutait pas.

Elle restait là.

Dans ses rêves, sa sœur la pointait du doigt.

Elle pensait à repartir en Angleterre, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait affronter le regard de ses parents, et de son frère. Elle détestait aimer Gotham. Sa vie avait pris un tournant que personne n'avait souhaité, depuis qu'elle était ici et pourtant elle se sentait bien, apaisée, comme un homme fatigué qui plonge enfin dans un bain chaud.

Les choses avaient changé, dans Gotham. Depuis la découverte de la mort de Carolyna, la ville n'était plus que cendres et poussières. Malgré le déploiement de la police, des Italiens arrivaient d'on ne sait où – un jour, une maison brûlait, le lendemain, une banque explosait, des russes, des italiens, des civils, étaient tués. Même en plein jour, il n'y avait plus un seul endroit réellement sauf – sauf, étrangement, chez Wayne. Cela ne durerait pas, Estel le savait. Bruce passait de plus en plus de temps _dehors_. Elle entendait son pas lourd et fatigué revenir au petit jour – Batman sortait mettre de l'ordre la nuit, Bruce Wayne se terrait chez lui le jour. Malgré cela, Wayne Enterprise tournait plus que jamais, moteur d'une économie qui tentait de se maintenir à flots. Bientôt, ce serait l'économie d'une ville fantôme.

**oOo**

Alfred frappa à sa porte quelques jours plus tard. Carolyna était morte depuis deux semaines – il semblait à Estel que cela faisait une éternité. On voulait la voir. Elle enfila un tailleur noir, strict, et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré. En bas, dans la salle de réception, tout était silencieux.

Quand elle descendit, tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et Alfred lui demanda gentiment de se tenir loin des vitres. Son frère était debout face à un tableau – Estel le connaissait, il faisait semblant de le regarder. Wayne était lui aussi dans la salle, discutant à voix basse avec une personne assise dans un fauteuil. Ce personne rit, un rire gras qui ne cadrait pas avec les chaussures rouges à talons aiguilles qu'Estel voyait – Elda.

Edward Junior semblait avoir rajeuni – un petit garçon perdu. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur en entendant le bruit de ses talons, mais se retint de faire quelque geste que ce fût. La conversation s'interrompit Elda ne se leva pas. Estel traversa la pièce, et prit une chaise qu'elle installa bien en face d'Elda. Le silence avait comme figé la salle – Estel avait l'impression que la poussière même n'osait plus tomber. Edward fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes – un bras sur le dossier de la chaise, si proche qu'Estel sentait la chaleur de son corps. Bruce, appuyé contre la table, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme si les mouvements du frère et de la sœur n'avaient jamais eu lieu, ou étaient d'un intérêt proche de zéro. Ed' tourna son regard vers lui – il attendait qu'il partît, ce que Bruce ne ferait évidemment pas.

-Estel doit partir, dit-il enfin.

Wayne ne réagit pas.

-Elle doit revenir avec nous. Ils croient que vous l'avez enlevée.

-Pas exactement, répliqua Elda.

Elle avait parlé en anglais. Son accent chantait : les mots roulaient dans sa bouche, comme si un rire allait exploser, sortir de force, brusquement.

-Il te faut faire attention, Wayne. Ils veulent croire que c'est de ta faute, tout ça …

Elle fit un geste vague qui ne voulait rien dire et alluma une cigarette. Edward eut un claquement de langue impatient.

-Ce n'est pas … Wayne, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pourriez mourir de suite, je n'en aurais …

-Ed' !

La voix d'Estel claqua.

-Santi est mort, répondit-il. Ils l'ont trouvé pendu à un lampadaire. On lui avait coupé les jambes. Ils pensent qu'on l'a torturé.

Elda _rit. _Estel eut envie de vomir.

-Mon petit Edward, soit gentil et tais-toi. Les enfants ne savent pas tenir leur place, de nos jours.

Et il se tut.

-Je pense qu'Estel devrait rester ici, murmura Elda. Je pense que Monsieur Wayne ici présent veut qu'Estel reste.

Ils échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils avaient parlé de quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas daigné parler avec Estel et son frère.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux, en effet, murmura Bruce.

-Vous êtes égoïste, cracha Edward. Elle n'a plus rien à faire ici …

-Tu seras gentil d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Elle se leva, s'éloigna un peu.

-Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on attend de moi ici.

-Tu le sais, répondit Elda avec un sourire.

Estel échangea un regard avec Bruce. _Batman._

Elle hocha la tête. Edward marcha vers la porte.

-Estel, un mot en privé.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Bruce l'appela.

-Je vous sers un verre ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête – Edward était déjà sorti.

Elle mena Edward jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Dès que la porte fût fermée, il s'approcha d'elle – trop près.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe que je ne sais pas ?

Ils n'allaient pas encore avoir cette conversation.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Puis les mains d'Edward furent sur sa taille et il la serra contre elle, fort, et elle ne put que lui rendre son étreinte. Il se détendit et s'écarta ensuite un peu d'elle mais ses mains ne quittèrent pas sa taille.

-Tu reviens avec nous.

-Non.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Moi non plus.

Sa main se posa sur sa joue, et elle vit son regard glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle essaya de ne pas se dégager. Son frère avait toujours joué avec cette ligne de l'interdit. Elle savait que parfois, il pensait que … Mais non. Non, il était son frère. _Jamais._

Il se pencha un peu, elle sentait son souffle.

-Ed', si tu fais ça …

-Pourquoi pas ?

Elle le poussa mais il ne bougea pas.

-Tu es malade, dit-elle.

Sa voix était calme, comme si elle lui parlait du temps. Il se recula la gifla. Parla, encore et encore mais le regard d'Estel était tombé sur le tableau à moitié caché par un drap – elle en était sûre, à présent, c'était un Turner.

Une fois de retour dans la salle, elle accepta le verre que Bruce lui tendit elle aperçut son regard s'attarder sur sa joue, mais il ne dit rien. Elle l'informa légèrement qu'elle pensait que le Turner pourrait être affiché au sommet de la première volée des escaliers – il s'accorderait bien avec la tapisserie.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle réalisa que son frère adoré, son frère qui ne voulait rien d'autre que son bonheur, et qui des fois pouvait être un peu extrême – et qui l'aimait peut-être plus qu'il ne le devrait – avait pour la première fois de sa vie levé la main sur elle. Elle se tenait à l'une des fenêtres du salon – les rideaux avaient laissé la place au soleil – et elle sentait derrière elle la présence étrangement réconfortante du corps de Bruce Wayne. Son visage fermé reflété dans la vitre ne la regardait pas.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris ! Et les reviews *.*  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre ! Je publie donc les derniers chapitres très vite pour que le 17 soit là avant le 25 Juillet :)__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

_It's time we saw a miracle  
>Come on it's time for something biblical<br>To pull us through  
>And pull us through<br>And this is the end  
>This is the end of the world<em>

Alfred vint la réveiller au petit matin le jour pointait – il allait faire beau, visiblement. A l'est, pourtant, le ciel était gris, d'un gris peu naturel, menaçant. Elle pensa soudainement à Welles, Belmondo et Delon et se demanda : Paris brûle-t-il ?

Gotham, oui.

Elle ne s'attarda pas. En chemise de nuit, suivit Alfred. La chambre de Bruce. Tout était un peu flou – ses yeux pleuraient un peu, à cause de la lumière trop forte, parce qu'on n'ouvrait toujours pas les rideaux. Bruce n'était plus qu'une masse informe sur le lit, d'ailleurs.

Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé – le lendemain, elle apprenait que sa sœur avait été enlevée. Elle se rappelait le sang, et l'envie de vomir. Mais la dernière fois, il était en costume. Là, il ne portait qu'un costard. Ce n'était pas Batman qu'on avait voulu attaquer, c'était Bruce Wayne. Elle entendit le bruit à la porte, et Alfred lui fit signe qu'il partait elle dut se concentrer pour comprendre qu'on tentait de pénétrer dans le Manoir. Il avait refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, elle tourna le verrou. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elle essaya de se remémorer ses sentiments de la dernière fois : de mémoire, il n'y avait pas eu cette peur sourde au fond du ventre.

Bruce se redressa brusquement. Elle se précipita, lui enleva la veste de costume. Ses mains se teintèrent de pourpre au contact de la chemise, qu'elle retira également. Il voulut dire quelque chose, visiblement, mais elle ne le laissa pas – elle ne sentait que la peur, le tremblement de ses mains, encore et encore. Elle chercha la blessure.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait soif.

-Ce n'est pas ton sang, répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Ses mains, sans logique aucune, tremblèrent encore plus elle eut envie de le frapper. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, et comme s'il avait compris, il l'attira à lui, et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

-C'était les Italiens …

-Ma famille, tu veux dire.

Cela semblait naturel à dire. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que sa famille, derrière son apparence de gloire et de fortune, cachait tout autre chose. Bruce ne cachait-il pas tout autre chose, aussi ? Et elle ?

Il haussa les épaules. Elle effleura ses cheveux se la main et le lâcha. La tête de Bruce se détacha de son ventre – mais il restait terriblement près, remarqua-t-elle. Elle se recula un peu, comme si elle reprenait conscience de qui il était, de qui elle était.

-Ils pensent que la mort de Carolyna est de ma faute.

_Ils ont raison_ ne fut pas prononcé. Elle savait que quelque part, c'était la faute de Bruce Wayne, de Batman, mais c'était aussi la faute d'Estel, alors de quel droit aurait-elle pu juger ?

Brusquement elle se souvint qu'Alfred était en bas et que des gens voulaient entrer. Mais Bruce murmura :

-Mon épaule droite est déboîtée. Il faudrait la remettre en place.

C'est ce qu'elle fit – il fallut du temps, mais au final, elle réussit à faire ce qui lui était demandé. Bruce enchaîna :

-Il faut que tu ailles au sous-sol. Tu seras en sécurité. Tu te caches, et tu attends que je vienne te chercher. Si ce soir, je ne suis pas venu, faufile-toi au garage … je vais te donner les clés … et prends une voiture. Ne discute pas.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais même au sous-sol, elle entendit le bruit des deux coups de feu.

**oOo **

Sur ordre de Bruce Wayne, Alfred n'était pas allé chercher Mademoiselle Estel au sous-sol. Pas encore, du moins. A son âge, il ne pouvait plus assister à ce genre de choses de manière stoïque. Et pourtant, pour la famille Wayne, il fallait continuer. Il avait failli se faire tirer dessus, aujourd'hui. Les malfrats étaient entrés dans le Manoir et l'un d'eux avait tiré, mais la balle l'avait manqué – de peu. Maître Wayne n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait vu le sang couler de la plaie au bras et s'était émerveillé – pas pour la première fois cependant – de la fragilité du corps humain. L'homme se croit invincible, alors que son enveloppe charnelle est plus fragile que le verre.

Par un heureux concours de circonstance – disons plutôt grâce à sa grande efficacité – le Commissaire était arrivé à temps pour stopper l'émeute. Il n'aurait pas su dire, en réalité, si Gordon était arrivé avant que Bruce eût été blessé, ou après. Tout demeurait flou dans son esprit. Mais il avait fallu bien vite se ressaisir. Le Commissaire avait sécurisé la zone, pendant qu'Alfred appelait une ambulance. Bruce était parti sans opposer de résistance, en demandant simplement à ce qu'on laissât Estel en sécurité en bas autant que possible.

Alfred soupira.

Il savait que tout cela était difficile, autant pour Estel que pour Bruce. Il les voyait doucement se rapprocher et s'effleurer dans le déni le plus total, et il comprenait. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur, et – lui non plus ne se leurrait pas – c'était en partie de sa faute, et en partie de la faute de l'homme dont sa sœur était amoureuse, l'homme qui l'hébergeait à présent et par lequel elle semblait attirée. Il avait assez côtoyé la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas revenir sur ses positions : pendant des mois, elle avait détesté Bruce. Admettre aujourd'hui, dans les circonstances actuelles, qu'elle l'appréciait, devait être un gouffre impossible à franchir. Et jamais rien ne serait définitivement réglé tant que Bruce n'aurait pas fait son deuil.

Il ne parlait jamais de Rachel, toutes les photos d'elles étaient sous clé, mais Alfred sentait sa présence, il voyait le poids du regrets et des remords peser sur les épaules de Bruce et les affaisser. De ce fardeau, Bruce devait s'alléger. Alfred aurait aimé le voir s'ouvrir à Estel. Mais s'il voyait leur attirance mutuelle, ce n'était pas leur cas, et ils étaient presque aussi fermés l'un à l'autre qu'à leur rencontre. Toutes les informations qu'ils avaient, ils les avaient extorquées par la force, en mettant l'autre au pied du mur.

Alfred vit Gordon passer sous les rubans de sécurité et s'avancer vers lui – et toujours sur son visage l'air de celui qui ne se sent pas à sa place. Le soleil s'était complètement levé. La télévision grésillait en fond, parlant de l'incendie du rez-de-chaussée de Wayne Entreprise et de l'attentat sur Bruce. La journaliste qui présentait les informations ne montra à aucun moment son visage. Gotham en était là.

-Allons la chercher.

Le Commissaire semblait préoccupé. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois sur le chemin. Quand il trouvèrent Estel, Alfred lui annonça de suite que Bruce était à l'hôpital, mais que son état n'était pas préoccupant. La balle avait été retirée du bras – elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas enfoncée bien profondément. Gordon se racla la gorge une fois de plus.

-Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Je vais devoir vous arrêter, Mademoiselle Rosenberg.

Elle resta calme – il avait compris depuis longtemps que pour la faire réagir, il en fallait beaucoup. Gordon toussota.

-Un des hommes qui a mené l'assaut ici a avoué l'avoir fait sur ordre de votre frère. Je vais donc devoir vous interroger.

Là, ce fut infime, et Alfred le manqua presque, mais il se passa quelque chose, dans les yeux d'Estel. Il répondit :

-Commissaire, je sais que c'est votre devoir, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas …

-Tout va bien, Alfred.

Sa voix était plate et calme. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, et suivit le Commissaire.

**oOo**

-Ne pourrait-elle pas _réagir _? Non, bien sûr ! Madame se doit de rester stoïque quoi qu'il arrive !

Bruce, devant son majordome, faisait les cent pas, le bras en écharpe, et l'air énervé. Il avait tenté de convaincre Gordon qu'à son avis, Estel n'avait rien à faire avec tout cela – bien entendu qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était coupable.

-Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Ils étaient juste devant la salle d'interrogatoire, qu'ils voyaient à travers une vitre teintée. Bruce arrêta de gesticuler quand Estel fut introduite dans la pièce. Elle et Gordon prirent place.

-Bien … Ecoutez, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que vous ayez préparé un attentat sur Bruce Wayne, Mademoiselle Rosenberg. Néanmoins, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer plusieurs fois, et il me semble que tous les deux n'étiez pas dans les meilleurs termes du monde.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Monsieur Wayne et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien.

-Et pourtant vous vivez chez lui …

-Après la mort de Maroni, mes parents ont pensé qu'il était mieux pour moi de ne pas vivre seule à Gotham.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue à Gotham ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement. Mes parents le voulaient, parce qu'ils avaient l'impression que je m'entendais bien avec Monsieur Wayne. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi exactement.

-Et votre frère ? Etait-il content que vous reveniez ici ?

-Non.

Elle croisa les jambes – elle s'était changé, remarqua Bruce. Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, Alfred lui murmura que Gordon avait eu la décence de la laisser enfiler quelque chose d'autre que sa chemise de nuit.

-Il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je sois loin de la maison, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il est venu vous rendre visite, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Effectivement. Il voulait que je revienne à la maison.

-Vous avez refusé, je suppose. Pourquoi ?

Elle jeta un regard au miroir.

-Il n'y a que Monsieur Wayne et son majordome, Mademoiselle Rosenberg, dit doucement Gordon.

-Justement. Vous savez pourquoi je suis restée. Nous en avons discuté chez vous. Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça devant une tierce personne.

Bruce comprit qu'elle parlait de Batman. Gordon sembla saisir la référence également, et passa à autre chose.

-Pensez-vous que votre frère aurait pu être assez mécontent pour organiser ce qui est arrivé ?

Elle hésita, et Bruce sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Je ne pense pas. Pas tout seul, du moins. Je … Il n'avait rien à faire avec l'arrivée de Carolyna ici, et tout … Il m'a soutenue quand j'ai décidé de ramener Carolyna à la maison.

-Vous dites que ce n'est pas lui ?

-Ou alors, que quelqu'un lui a demandé. Mais je ne sais pas …

Elle gardait un air neutre, mais ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche. Bruce réalisa qu'elle était totalement perdue.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit quelques minutes de plus, mais Bruce avait l'impression que Gordon n'avait organisé ceci que pour la forme – réellement, il ne pensait pas qu'Estel avait quoi que ce fût à voir avec cette histoire. Il était déjà presque l'heure de dîner quand elle fut relâchée. Ils l'attendirent, puis repartirent ensemble au Manoir. Une fois là-bas, alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa chambre, Bruce posa une main au bas de ses reins, et, sans un mot, la conduisit vers l'ascenseur caché. En silence, ils allèrent jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, alors que Bruce examinait les derniers arrivages de son équipement.

-Tu couvres ton frère, dit-il.

-Je suis sincère quand je dis que je ne pense pas que …

-Ton frère me déteste et veut que tu reviennes chez lui. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il va bientôt t'appeler pour te demander si tout va bien et …

-Il l'a déjà fait.

Bruce secoua la tête, et rit d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

-Je n'ai pas répondu, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Ecoute, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça seul. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que, peut-être, mes parents lui ont demandé.

-Ce serait totalement illogique compte tenu du fait que tes parents sont ravis que tu sois là.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont changé d'avis. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec eux. Quelle autre option y a-t-il ?

-Celle que c'est ton frère qui a fait ça.

Elle eut un mouvement d'impatience.

-Estel, dit-il d'une voix ferme, il t'avait _frappée._

_-_Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

Elle se détourna un peu mais il s'approcha.

-Je n'avais rien dit à ce moment-là, mais il …

-Il est très protecteur, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à le protéger comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est mon frère !

Elle se leva brusquement, et fit face à Bruce.

-C'est mon frère et c'est lui qui a besoin de protection, pas moi.

-Donc, ton frère qui te frappe a besoin de protection, c'est ça ?

Il haussa les sourcils, railleur. Il eut envie de se saisir de son bras, et de la rapprocher de lui, de lui dire les mots au visage, pour qu'ils s'imprimassent mieux dans son cerveau, pour qu'elle comprît, mais elle fit un grand geste et cracha :

-J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur, je ne perdrai pas mon frère. Je ne veux pas perdre les gens que j'aime ! Et si j'ai bien compris, toi, t'es un spécialiste à ça, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille, hein ? Va donc voir le taré au visage colorié dans sa cellule à Arkham, rêve donc un peu de lui faire la peau, et va pleurer sur la tombe de ta bien-aimée perdue ! Rachel, c'est ça ? Tu l'as peut-être laissée crever au fond d'un hangar, mais moi, j'ai pas le même sens du sacrifice.


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

_Crashing down to earth  
>Wasting and burning out<br>Fading like a dead star_

__**Muse**

Si Alfred sut quelque chose de l'altercation entre Estel et Bruce, il ne dit rien. Bruce savait qu'il attendrait patiemment, que chacun des deux se décidât à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il lui demanda cependant de garder un œil sur Estel. Quant à lui, il ne sortit pas du sous-sol. Pendant une journée et une nuit, il resta là, et il pensa.

Il pensa à Rachel, d'abord. Il savait que beaucoup de gens avaient su, à l'époque, que Rachel et lui étaient liés. Il revit ce qu'il imaginait sa mort. Il la revit en vie, aussi. Il l'avait aimée, certes, mais pas assez pour abandonner Batman. Elle n'aurait pas approuvé de ses manigances avec la famille Rosenberg, mais elle aurait bien aimé Carolyna – beaucoup plus qu'Estel, peut-être.

Estel était aussi entêtée que Rachel l'était. Deux personnalités aussi fortes n'auraient pu se côtoyer sans étincelles. Tandis que Carolyna était douce, et charmante. Et puis Rachel et elle avaient une chose en commun – elles étaient mortes par la faute de Bruce. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'attarder sur la mort de Carolyna. Il vivait avec Estel, dans les non-dits, même s'ils prétendaient tous deux agir autrement. Il regrettait Carolyna, non pas parce qu'il l'avait aimée, mais simplement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, qui ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Combien de vies seraient encore perdues à cause de lui ?

Les écrans de contrôle s'activèrent. Une sonnerie résonna dans l'immense pièce. Au même instant, un cri perçant retentit à l'étage. Un coup de feu, puis un autre. Le Manoir était à nouveau attaqué, mais cette fois-ci, selon les images que Bruce recevait, c'était par les Russes.

**oOo**

La nuit disparaissait à l'horizon quand Estel se leva. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange, peuplé de coups de feu et de cris. Une énorme chauve souris planait au-dessus d'elle et elle courait à perdre haleine, mais le chemin qu'elle suivait semblait sans fin. Le seul changement notable dans le paysage était l'obscurité grandissante autour d'elle. Puis brusquement elle s'arrêta de courir, et la chauve souris se jeta sur elle, mais au dernier moment, tout s'immobilisa et la chauve souris parla avec la voix de tante Elda. Elle lui dit que la fin était proche. Le paysage changea et Estel se trouva en haut de la tour de Wayne Enterprise, et Estel dit à voix haute « c'est donc ça ? La fin est proche. » Et elle s'avançait vers le vide. La voix de Lucius Fox lui dit non, et elle se retrouva au Manoir Wayne, dans sa chambre, avec une boîte de pilule. Pas comme ça non plus, dit la voix d'Alfred. Puis son frère s'avançait avec une arme à feu pointée sur elle et murmurait « comme ça, comme ça ». Une autre voix – on aurait dit celle de Bruce, mais elle était légèrement déformée, comme si elle était un mélange de la voix de Carolyna et de lui – disait « non, non » et elle se retrouvait à nouveau en haut de la tour de Wayne Enterprise et cette fois-ci personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide. Comme elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à faire le geste elle-même, Bruce la poussa.

Elle s'était réveillée paisiblement, pourtant. Sans sursaut, sans rien. Elle n'avait même pas eu la sensation de chuter, en tombant. L'effet des somnifères qu'elle avait pris la veille, probablement. Elle faisait des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'elle en prenait.

Elle jeta un regard à la boîte de médicaments, et enfila une robe de chambre. Rien ne bougeait dans le Manoir. Elle avança jusqu'à l'escalier. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle l'avait installé, elle jetait un coup d'oeil au Turner. Une partie de son esprit murmurait qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas croiser Bruce, quand elle aperçut que le cadre du tableau avait été explosé sur le coin en haut à gauche. Littéralement explosé. Elle s'approcha, se mit sur la pointe des pieds – on aurait dit un impact de balle. Etait-il possible qu'il datât de deux jours plus tôt ? Après tout, depuis que les Italiens avaient attaqué le Manoir, elle n'était pas passé devant le tableau, mis à part quand Gordon l'avait amenée au poste, et à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas fait attention.

-Ah ! Estel …

Elle se retourna d'un bond, et s'immobilisa immédiatement face au spectacle apocalyptique qui se présentait à elle. Des hommes – inconscients ou morts – gisaient au sol. Trois seulement étaient debout, et se tenaient derrière l'homme qui avait parlé. Il fit un geste, et ils sortirent.

-Pas besoin de rester, cria-t-il après eux.

Puis il sourit.

-Vous vous souvenez de moi, certainement, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

Accent russe. Tchovsky. Il était bel homme, blond tirant sur le blanc, semblait sans âge. Assez affable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous m'avez surpris, ma chère. Vraiment. Je veux dire … Vous n'avez pas dénoncé Batman, même pour sauver votre propre sœur. Ca, c'est un sacré sens du sacrifice.

Les paroles qu'elle avait craché à la figure de Bruce lui revinrent à la mémoire en un flash.

-Vraiment, continua-t-il. Avez-vous remarqué, d'ailleurs, que dans « vraiment », il y a vrai. Vrai, comme vérité …

Il sembla pensif un instant.

-Je suis heureux que mes hommes aient respecté mes ordres. Je leur avais dit de vous laisser tranquille. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Mais descendez donc un peu. S'il vous plaît.

-Où est Bruce ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

-Venez plus près de moi, ma chère. J'insiste. J'ai une chose à vous montrer.

Il avait levé le bras vers la droite, et Estel aperçut un instant l'éclat d'une arme. Elle descendit les escaliers. Avança jusqu'à lui.

-Parfait. Hum … Vous êtes plus à mon goût que votre sœur. Une gentille fille. Un peu stupide, mais ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet, parce que ça m'a chagriné d'avoir à la tuer. Tournez vous donc.

Elle ne tourna que la tête, mais cela suffit.

Un homme était pendu là. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu …

-Vous lui avez déjà parlé, dit le russe comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. C'est le jeune homme qui connaissait l'identité de Batman. Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé de me la dévoiler. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il a agressé un de mes hommes pour faire libérer sa sœur ! Je ne l'en aurais jamais cru capable.

Estel non plus. Et voilà qu'il gisait là, pendu, simplement pendu.

-Monsieur Wayne et son cher Alfred sont quelque part par là. Si mes hommes ont suivi mes ordres, Alfred va bien. Mais votre ami Bruce doit être sacrément amoché. Je me demande s'il n'est pas dans la salle à manger.

Il se mit à marcher dans la direction de la pièce, tout en continuant :

-D'ailleurs, dites-moi, n'était-ce pas dans une salle à manger que tout a commencé ? Il me semble qu'on m'avait dit que votre sœur avait rencontré Wayne à un repas qui se donnait chez vous. Intéressant.

Bruce était dans la salle à manger. Il portait toujours le costume de Batman, et le masque n'avait pas bougé. Mais il était attaché à l'immense table, et semblait inconscient.

-Il me semble qu'ils l'ont drogué. Hum …

Tchovsky avança vers lui, sembla réfléchir un peu plus, puis posa les mains sur le masque et tira un grand coup. Bruce se retrouva tête nue.

Et Batman était crucifié sur la table de la salle à manger de Bruce Wayne.

-Pourquoi ne retirer son masque que maintenant ?

-Je me fiche que les gens sachent qui est Batman. Mais vous, Estel … Vous avez déjoué mes plans sans même le savoir. Vraiment. Vous m'avez impressionné, mais comprenez bien que je ne me sentirai pas en paix tant que vous serez là. Après tout, vous semblez bien être la plus futée de la famille, et si je ne fais pas attention, je pourrais bien me retrouver avec une nouvelle mafia italienne sur les bras, ce qui serait, soit dit entre nous, désastreux alors que je viens à peine de me débarrasser de l'ancienne.

-Vous ne vous êtes débarrassé de rien du tout.

La voix vint de derrière le mafieux russe. Et Estel l'aurait reconnue entre mille – c'était celle de son frère. Tout se passa très vite alors.

Edward tira. Tchovsky tomba. Le bruit des sirènes. Et Edward qui restait figé, l'arme pointée dans le vide, le regard sur le visage de Batman. Des pas sur les graviers, devant la maison.

Le premier geste d'Estel fut de remettre le masque de Batman en place.

Un geste de remerciement.

D'adieu.

Edward ne baissa pas l'arme.

Quand Gordon entra dans la pièce, il les trouva ainsi : Estel à côté de Batman attaché, Edward pointant son arme dans leur direction, le russe mort entre eux. Ses hommes n'eurent aucune difficulté à le ceinturer, et à l'emmener. Lucius Fox le croisa en sortant, son regard s'attarda un peu sur lui, puis vint rejoindre Estel.

On lui posa la question un peu plus tard et Estel répondit qu'Edward lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais la vérité – et Lucius, comme Gordon, le lit probablement dans ses yeux – était qu'Estel n'était pas sûre et ne serait jamais sûre qu'Edward n'aurait pas tiré – ou sur Bruce, ou sur elle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favoris !  
><em>

**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette fic prendra en compte TDKR à partir du 17eme chapitre !__  
><em>

**Note à l'attention des reviewers anonymes : **_Je rage à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous avez une adresse mail, un blog, un twitter, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me le donner si vous le souhaitez pour que je puisse vous répondre. _

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi (mes Ocs, si vous voulez, mais c'est si peu que ce n'est même pas vraiment a peine de trop s'attarder là-dessus)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

_They were all begging for your dream_

**Muse**

_**Meurtres au Manoir Wayne ! (Gotham Daily)**_

_Hier matin, les autorités ont trouvé au Manoir Wayne l'ancien avocat de Wayne Enterprise, pendu dans l'entrée. On se souvient de lui pour son apparition remarquée à la télévision, lorsqu'il avait annoncé connaître l'identité de Batman. _

_Le Manoir a été saccagé mais rien ne semble avoir été volé. Le majordome n'a pas été blessé, de même qu'Estel Rosenberg. Bruce Wayne n'était pas présent. Après cet événement dont les raisons sont pour l'instant inexpliquées, Edward Rosenberg Junior, le frère d'Estel Rosenberg, aurait pénétré dans le Manoir et tiré sur Tchovsky, le chef de la mafia russe, qui serait mort sur le coup. Les autorités auraient retrouvé le jeune homme, l'arme pointée en direction de sa sœur, mais « dans une attitude dont les motivations n'ont pas été déterminées » selon le Commissaire Gordon. _

_La presse est maintenue dans le flou total quant à ces évènements. _

_Rappelons que cette attaque insensée a une fois de plus l'air d'être liée à la famille Rosenberg et fait suite aux meurtres de Maroni et de Carolyna Rosenberg. _

_**Le retour du meurtrier ! (Ain't that Scandalous!)**_

_Au milieu de toutes les hypothèses émises au sujet de l'affaire maintenant appelée l'Affaire du Manoir Wayne et de tous les articles publiés à ce sujet, un informateur vient de nous procurer ce cliché de grande valeur. Comme vous le voyez ci-contre, Batman était présent ce jour-là ! Rappelons que la chauve souris est le meurtrier d'Harvey Dent. Alors, les autorités ne devraient-elles pas se tourner vers la piste de l'homme derrière le masque plutôt que d'interpeler directement Edward Rosenberg Junior ? Ce cliché nous montre d'ailleurs Batman ligoté à la table du Manoir. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été arrêté ? La question que tout le monde devrait se poser est donc la suivante : mais que fait la police ?_

**oOo**

Elle se souvenait de l'avion et de la tombe de sa sœur qu'elle était allée visiter. Les journalistes étaient partout, dans chaque coin de rue, derrière chaque cabine téléphonique, et après quelques jours on lui demande de ne plus sortir. Et elle obéit, car que restait-il à faire ? Elle était la dernière des enfants Rosenberg – sœur morte, frère en prison.

On reprit les dîners d'affaire, et elle y assista.

La liberté qu'elle avait eu un jour disparut dans les méandres de la mémoire collective, et le jour arriva où elle se dit que peut-être Gotham avait été nécessaire à ses parents pour l'amener là où ils la voulaient.

Elle n'oublia pas, mais jamais plus elle n'entendit parler de Batman. Jamais plus elle n'entendit un mot de Bruce Wayne.

**oOo**

Il rangea le costume. Ferma la Batcave.

**oOo**

Tous les jours il faisait la même chose, il prenait sa voiture et s'installait en face du Manoir. Rien ne se passait jamais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et attendit. Ce soir, il partirait faire son rapport, qui serait envoyé à de plus hautes instances. Il marquerait R.A.S au stylo rouge. Il marquerait la même chose pendant des années.

**oOo**

Ils avaient commencé à regrouper des informations. Il était encore trop tôt, cependant – elle était encore prise dans un tourbillon de mondanités sur lequel elle n'avait aucune emprise. Mais ils attendraient. Il se ferait embaucher, décida-t-il en jetant un œil à sa cicatrice à l'oreille. Il deviendrait son garde du corps. Et _ensuite …_

**oOo**

Le soleil se couchait, rosé tirant sur l'orange. C'était un autre lieu, un endroit avec des champs de blés. La voiture écrasait les épis, les roues noires comme des monstres gigantesques. L'engin s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit, une paire de chaussures noires cirées se posa sur les épis écrasés. L'homme se redressa, arrangea sa cravate, enfila une paire de lunette. Il bougea un peu son épaule et grimaça – la balle qu'il devait au Joker se rappelait à lui, de temps en temps.

Plus loin, un jeune homme coupait du bois.

Il ne s'approcha pas.

C'était encore trop tôt.

**Fin de la Première Partie**

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Attenti****on :** la fic se détache là un peu de l'univers de Batman tel que connu dans des films de Nolan. Le champ d'action s'élargit et des thèmes plus matures sont abordés. Le rating M _n'est pas à prendre à la légère_, la fin de ce chapitre aborde le viol. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième Partie :<br>**

**Chapitre 1 :  
><strong>

****_Change in the air  
>They'll hide everywhere<br>No one knows who's in control_

**Muse**_  
><em>

**Sept ans plus tard**

Il n'oubliait jamais rien, réfléchit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa cicatrice. C'était un trait fin de peau claire qui partait du haut de l'oreille et descendait jusqu'au lobe. Il la devait à un homme qui s'était cru plus malin que lui – et qui en était mort.

Il se détourna du miroir sortit de l'ascenseur. Ici, tout était différent de plus haut. Les murs étaient sans une décoration. Il se tenait à présent dans une pièce vide, qui comprenait une porte au mur qui faisait face à l'ascenseur. Il s'en approcha, posa sa main dans le rectangle noir. L'écran passa au vert, et une voix robotique annonça :

-Bienvenue, Agent Johnson. Toute information détenue dans les pièces que vous allez visiter est strictement confidentielle. Si une de ces informations est révélée, une procédure de recherche et d'élimination sera automatiquement enclenchée pour tous ceux qui ont eu accès à cette information.

La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur un long couloir orné d'une série de portes. A droite, chaque porte menait à une pièce dans laquelle était contenue des informations précises sur chaque personne qui importait à la Ligue. A gauche, c'était l'enfer. Heureusement, en ce moment, l'enfer était vide.

Johnson avança jusqu'à la cinquième porte, à droite, et la déverrouilla. Cette fois-ci, son nom complet apparut sur l'écran : Ulysse Johnson. Avec un cliquetis, la porte fut déverrouillée.

Une autre pièce blanche, avec de grands écrans. Ulysse les alluma et déclara :

-Ulysse Johnson. Montrer dernière information.

Les écrans chargèrent des centaines d'articles de journaux. Certains avaient pour sujet la disparition mystérieuse de l'ancien millionnaire Bruce Wayne, un an plus tôt. D'autres, la mort de Batman, sacrifié dans le sauvetage de Gotham.

-Ajouter nouvelle information.

L'écran changea et Ulysse entra une clé USB dans un des ports. Le téléchargement se fit automatiquement.

-Ajouter description de l'information : mouvement dans la Batcave. Jouer la vidéo.

Johnson observa l'ombre noire qui passa deux fois sur l'écran. La caméra était visiblement placée à l'extérieur de la grotte, mais on voyait quelqu'un y entrer et en sortir, en passant sous la cascade. Dans son esprit, Ulysse visualisa la chevelure flamboyante de l'agent chargé de la surveillance du Manoir Wayne depuis sept ans.

-Ajouter source de l'information : Mark Leo.

Puis il lança un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale – sans grand espoir, cependant – et quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

Le téléphone sonna pour la dixième ou douzième fois de la matinée. Estel, assise derrière son bureau, demanda à sa secrétaire un autre thé.

Le Manoir n'avait pas changé. L'entreprise, si. Après les évènements de Gotham, il n'avait pas fallu un an pour que Rosenberg Entreprise, la réputation amputée par ce qu'il s'était passé, ne perdît ses alliés. Estel l'avait remise à flot, mais cela ne s'était pas fait sans aide extérieure. Un _bienfaiteur_ avait persuadé son père de quitter l'entreprise. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'éclats de voix, mais en fin de compte, deux ans plus tard, elle était à la tête de l'entreprise. Ses parents s'étaient donc retirés en Italie, et Estel vivait seule au Manoir.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner, mais elle ne décrocha pas. Elle savait que c'était probablement son frère. Il était sorti de prison, mais était sous surveillance permanente. Elle ne le voyait plus il l'appelait tout le temps.

Il n'était plus le frère qu'elle avait connu. Quand il était sorti de prison, il avait retrouvé l'empire dont il aurait du être l'héritier aux mains de sa sœur, ses parents déchus, et son nom rayé de toutes les listes d'invités d'honneur des plus grandes soirées de Londres. Il avait toujours la même prestance, pourtant. Dans un appartement ridiculement cher dans le centre de Londres, il recevait toujours. On disait cependant que ceux qu'il recevait n'étaient pas fréquentables. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs – il était sous surveillance permanente, il lui était donc impossible de voir des malfrats.

Ses intentions au Manoir Wayne n'avaient jamais été éclaircies. Estel en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des années. En vérité, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère – ou alors un appel par-ci par là – jusqu'à très récemment. Un an plus tôt, quand Bruce Wayne avait disparu, quand Batman était mort, Edward Rosenberg Junior avait enfin goûté sa victoire personnelle depuis lors, il ne cessait de tenter de renouer le contact avec sa sœur.

La secrétaire revint avec le thé.

-Un Monsieur Kent est là, Madame.

-Faites-le entrer, s'il vous plaît.

Un homme assez grand, d'une trentaine d'années, en jean et T-Shirt, entra dans le bureau, l'air emprunté. Estel lui indiqua le siège devant le bureau. Il s'installa, en avouant :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'une entreprise comme celle-là me veut.

Estel attendit que la porte fût fermée et répondit :

-Rosenberg Entreprise n'a rien à voir avec vous. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un homme bien informé.

Elle prétendit regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. En réalité toutes les informations étaient stockées dans son esprit.

-Cela dépend pourquoi …

-Avez-vous entendu parler de la Ligue ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien entendu.

Elle sourit.

-Bien.

Puis elle attendit. Il regardait la pièce avec une avidité nouvelle.

-Vous voulez dire que …

-Monsieur Kent, vous avez réussi à attirer l'attention de la Ligue, félicitations.

Elle fit mine d'applaudir. Son sourire se figea dans un masque rigide.

-Il y a pourtant un problème, continua-t-elle. Un ou deux en réalité. Le premier, c'est que vous n'êtes pas Clark Kent. Le second, c'est que vous savez visiblement qui est Clark Kent.

L'homme pâlit visiblement. Il allait parler mais Estel lui fit signe de se taire. Elle appuya sur un bouton la porte s'ouvrit et Ulysse Johnson entra.

-Agent Johnson, c'est à vous.

-L'usurpation d'identité, commença-t-il de sa voix bourrue, est punie par la loi. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes des représentants de la loi. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Monsieur Pennyworth.

Estel réprima un sursaut à l'entente du nom. Un instant, son esprit fut traversé par le visage d'Alfred. Mais le moment passa – l'homme en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien au majordome de Bruce Wayne.

A la porte, deux autres agents attendaient. Johnson prit l'imposteur par le bras, et l'amena jusqu'à eux. L'homme se laissa mollement faire ou il était tellement bien renseigné sur la Ligue qu'il savait que résister ne servait à rien, ou alors il n'avait pas une miette du courage que l'homme dont il avait usurpé l'identité possédait. Avant de les laisser partir, il leur dit :

-Interrogez le, d'abord.

Estel fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce ton.

-Nous avons fait venir cet homme d'Amérique, ce n'est pas pour le tuer, Ulysse.

-Je sais. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu.

-Il a des informations importantes.

-Comme ?

Ulysse s'assit sur la chaise que Pennyworth avait occupé quelques secondes plus tôt. Estel sourit en se souvenant du jour où il était entré à son service, en expliquant à ses parents qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé à Gotham, il fallait à Estel une protection sûre. À ce moment-là, personne ne savait que Johnson travaillait pour le gouvernement. Il avait infiltré l'entreprise. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se tourner vers le passé. L'histoire était longue, et Estel était occupée.

-Réfléchis : il a pris l'identité de Clark Kent. Donc il sait. Il faut savoir comment. Et si d'autres savent.

-Et après ?

Il riait, elle le savait. Elle n'aimait pas gérer les imposteurs. La règle était simple : elle ne faisait perdre du temps à personne, et en échange personne ne lui faisait perdre le sien. Quelques années auparavant, ils auraient ignoré les imposteurs. Mais là où il y avait des super héros, il y avait des vilains. Ceux qui se prenaient pour Batman finissaient pas tuer ou être tués. Il fallait régler cela, d'autant plus que la piste d'un retour de Batman, bien que très peu probable, était toujours possible.

Ulysse grogna.

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser que Wayne est mort, Estel.

-Et me nourrir de faux-espoirs ?

-Il y a eu de l'activité dans la Batcave.

-Cela veut simplement dire que quelqu'un l'a trouvée. Il faudrait sécuriser tout ça.

-J'ai contacté Leo, il a déjà pris l'initiative. Mais il pense que ce serait bien de suivre la piste, quand même.

-Si ça peut l'occuper.

-Et _tu _pourrais t'occuper en appelant Fox. On ne sait jamais.

Ulysse était toujours de bon conseil. Pendant des années, il avait officiellement été son garde du corps, et officieusement, elle avait été son employée. Il avait passé la main, maintenant – il déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre que cela avait toujours été le plan. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de l'écouter, une fois encore. Elle ne sentit même pas son cœur battre un peu plus fort – en un an, un nombre incroyable de faux Batman était apparu un peu partout dans le monde. Néanmoins, elle devait avouer que si quelqu'un avait approché la Batcave, cela pouvait être un tout autre problème.

-En tant que Présidente de la Ligue, c'est ton job de contacter quiconque pourrait connaître Batman, s'il est de retour. Il n'y a pas de raison de le laisser courir en liberté, Estel.

-Tu as tout dit : _s'il est de retour. _

Il s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, et la secrétaire entra, un thé pour Ulysse à la main.

**oOo**

L'accent australien résonnait toujours agréablement à ses oreilles, et pourtant, il était là depuis plus de six mois, maintenant. Bruce et Sélina avaient un appartement dans la capitale. Ils étaient partis là, au hasard. Cela faisait plus d'un an, maintenant, qu'il était officiellement mort.

La vie sans le passé était tellement agréable.

Il attrapa un autre livre sur les étagères de la librairie. Il s'ennuyait un peu, en vérité. Mais c'était dans l'air du temps. Tout le monde s'ennuyait, maintenant.

Il était assez tard, la librairie allait bientôt fermer. Les vendeuses réceptionnaient les derniers cartons de livraison. L'une d'entre elles étaient en train d'en ouvrir un, et de mettre son contenu en rayon. Bruce s'approcha d'elle, à la recherche d'un élément de distraction. Sélina était drôle, et à ce moment-là, Sélina n'était pas là. Elle faisait les magasins dans une boutique deux rues plus loin, avec les jeunes femmes avec lesquelles elle s'était liée d'amitié. Elle n'allait pas tarder, cependant.

En voyant le nom sur la couverture du livre que la vendeuse mettait en rayon, Bruce rectifia sa pensée. La vie sans le passé _aurait été _tellement agréable.

_Seul existe celui qui a conscience d'être _d'Estel Rosenberg.

Il attrapa un exemplaire et le regarda longuement. En l'ouvrant, il aperçut une photo d'Estel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vieilli. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs mais étaient attachés en un chignon très serré. Elle portait un tailleur semblait détendue. Cela faisait … six ans ? Sept ans ? Oui, lui souffla une petite voix à l'oreille : sept.

-Je vais vous prendre ce livre.

Sélina entra dans la boutique à ce moment-là. Elle portait trois sacs, mais n'en était pas le moins du monde gênée. Il était à chaque fois impressionné par son aisance et son agilité. Il paya et elle se pendit à son bras. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à son livre, lui demanda depuis quand il lisait de la philosophie, et passa à autre chose.

Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant du centre, et jusqu'au lendemain matin, Bruce oublia le livre d'Estel Rosenberg.

Quand il se leva, Sélina traînait dans la cuisine, en pyjamas. Appuyée sur le comptoir, elle lisait le roman que Bruce lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Elle le posa dès qu'il rentra et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ses mains sur sa taille, il eut envie de lui dire de rester, aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'ennuyait encore plus rapidement que lui.

Ils passèrent le petit-déjeuner à parler de choses et d'autres, puis elle partit à la douche. Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait posé le livre d'Estel à côté de celui qu'elle était en train de lire. Il le rouvrit à la page de la photo.

_Estel Rosenberg a fait des études de lettres. Fille du gérant d'une grande entreprise, elle vit à Londres, après avoir passé un an à Gotham à l'âge de vingt-six ans, année pendant laquelle elle a perdu sa soeur. Elle décrit les évènements de Gotham comme « capitaux » pour le reste de sa vie. Un an après son retour à Londres, elle a repris ses études pour se pencher sur la philosophie. Elle dirige aujourd'hui l'entreprise de ses parents. _Seul existe celui qui a conscience d'être _est son second livre._

Il tourna quelques pages.

… _Hegel est clair dans ses propos. Penser, à proprement parler, c'est travailler cette dialectique de la pensée et des mots de telle sorte qu'ils se fécondent respectivement. Ainsi, contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'y a pas à proprement parler de pensée ineffable. Ce qui rend, en quelque sorte, la pensée indicible, c'est la paresse de celui qui préfère se contenter de la possibilité de la pensée plutôt que du travail de son accouchement. Il y a une mystique de l'ineffable, une aura qui rassure le paresseux, car penser a toujours été un effort. Cet effort est précisément de dire les mots les plus compréhensibles, pour être le plus clair. Il n'y a pas de pensée qui préexiste aux mots par lesquels elle s'exprime. Nous ne pensons jamais que dans les mots, ce qui amène à la conclusion qu'une parole claire est une pensée claire. _

_Nous ne percevons de même que dans les mots. Les couleurs sont perçues parce qu'elles sont soulignées par les mots qui en rendent compte. Ainsi, la langue suit le processus de pensée. Chaque langue suppose une atmosphère, un paysage, un état d'esprit. La langue exprime une vision du monde, de telle sorte que quand on adopte cette langue, on adopte aussi la vision du monde qu'elle implique. _

Il repensa aux mots qu'ils avaient échangés. À tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il n'y a pas de pensée en dehors des mots. Avait-elle pensé tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

Il alla à la fin du livre, aux remerciements. Les dernières phrases attirèrent son attention.

_Je pense à un homme que j'ai connu, enfin, et qui a été l'exemple le plus extrême de l'idée que ce qui fonde l'existence de tout homme, c'est sa mort, et la perspective de sa mort. Il semblait être allé plus loin que cela : il semblait ne plus vivre que dans le but de mourir. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le remercier, mais je ne peux nier l'impact énorme qu'il a eu sur ma vie._

La vie sans le passé était une utopie stupide, pensa Bruce. Il ferma le livre. Comment osait-elle troubler la paix qu'il avait cherchée si longtemps ? Il avait fallu qu'elle revînt dans sa vie, comme ça, aussi brusquement qu'elle y était entrée des années plus tôt.

Il chérissait son souvenir, d'une certaine façon. Mais l'idée que l'ombre de leurs moments passés prît forme et consistance le révulsait au plus haut point.

**oOo**

Edward Rosenberg Junior desserra légèrement sa cravate et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Son canapé rouge était moelleux sous lui, la sensation de son costume contre sa peau était une chose qu'il adorait et la créature en face de lui était divine.

Les négociations venaient de se terminer. Edward avait de l'argent, il pouvait fournir à ses _amis _ce que ceux-ci voulaient_. _Tout ce qu'il demandait en échange, c'était un petit service de temps en temps.

Elle ressemblait à Estel.

Elle était timide. Son père était un de ceux auxquels il fournissait de la drogue. Selon son associé, elle était fiancée à un jeune homme de bonne famille. Ils jouaient avec le feu, là. Mais Edward avait exigé son prix, et il l'avait eu.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'assoir à côté de lui, puis lui servit un verre. Il parla un peu, lui posa quelques questions.

-Tu sais, Emily, murmura-t-il, tu ressembles beaucoup à ma sœur.

Elle sembla se détendre à l'entente de ces mots.

-Les mêmes cheveux, la même forme de visage. La forme de la bouche aussi, soupira-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Mais pas les mêmes yeux, oh non.

Il pencha la tête vers l'oreille d'Emily, jusqu'à la frôler, et murmura :

-Ma sœur est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il passa une main sous son haut. La peau de son ventre était chaude.

-Mais arrêtons de parler de ma sœur. Je te la présenterai, un jour de toute façon !

Il se renfonça dans le canapé, observant Emily boire son verre, l'air hésitant.

Il lui posa une question qu'il oublia aussitôt. Il repensait à Estel. Il avait pourtant bien travaillé : cela faisait quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas décroché le téléphone pour l'appeler. Il regardait Emily parler et il se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle était Estel. En quelques secondes, il entrevit Estel à genoux, il sentit ses mains glisser sur son corps comme si une chose pareille était déjà arrivé et il se sentit en colère contre Estel. Il descendit le fond de son verre. Emily semblait ressembler de plus en plus à Estel et il était de plus en plus en colère contre elle.

Il se sentit durcir. Il saisit la main d'Emily et la posa entre ses jambes.

-A genoux, maintenant.

Elle hésita, il saisit son bras.

-_A genoux. _

Il défit sa braguette, mit la main à l'arrière du crâne d'Emily, et la poussa, tout doucement, vers lui. Bientôt,il soupira en sentant sa bouche sur lui. Il appuya un peu plus fort, imprima le rythme. Il l'entendit gémir, devina qu'elle pleurait. Encore une petite qui ne voulait pas dire non parce que le copain de son père lui avait dit de faire ça. Encore une petite trop timide pour dire non. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au genoux d'Edward, froissant le pantalon. Il poussa un peu plus dans sa bouche et elle recula. _Pas le pantalon. _Sa main se perdit à l'arrière de son pantalon à elle, il agrippa sa fesse droite – Emily tremblait. Il laissa glisser ses doigts plus bas, l'attirant encore plus vers elle – elle était prête à vomir, il en était sûr.

Il ne se sentait pas apaisé, pourtant. Il dédaigna son vagin, remonta jusqu'à l'autre trou, attrapa son portable de l'autre main et chercha un numéro. L'associé qui était parti quelques minutes plus tôt décrocha. Edward réprima un gémissement et dit, la voix saccadée :

-J'ai changé d'avis, j'accepte de baisser encore les prix. Juste … _laissez-moi la fille. _

Il y eut un moment de silence, et l'associé – Philip, se rappela-t-il tout d'un coup – finit par accepter. Il raccrocha, enfonça son doigt brusquement entre les fesses d'Emily, et vint dans sa bouche.


	18. Chapter 18

**Attenti****on :** la fic se détache là un peu de l'univers de Batman tel que connu dans des films de Nolan. Le champ d'action s'élargit et des thèmes plus matures sont abordés. Le rating M _n'est pas à prendre à la légère_.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

_The time, it has come to destroy... _  
><em> Your supremacy<em>

**Muse**

**Six ans plus tôt**

Estel tourna encore, le cœur battant. Elle avait été stupide de renvoyer son chauffeur. Elle restait sur les grandes avenues, et pourtant elle pouvait sentir, derrière elle, le regard de la femme. Estel l'avait vue pour la une heure auparavant dans la boutique Chanel dans laquelle elle essayait une robe. Une femme magnifique, et tellement jeune. Elle lui aurait donné vingt ans – même pas totalement une femme. Estel avait du mal à se souvenir de ses vingt ans.

Elle accéléra. L'inconnue l'avait fixée. Un regard tellement puissant, effrayant même. Elle n'avait pas l'air armée, elle avait même détourné le regard après quelques secondes. Estel avait pris la robe, avait fait les essayages, et était partie. Deux avenues plus loin, elle avait compris que l'inconnue la suivait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna violemment. Mais ce n'était pas la femme. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui murmura de monter dans la voiture. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit une Mercédès noire. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'homme l'inconnue avait disparu. L'inconnu affermit sa prise sur son épaule et lui répéta de monter dans la voiture. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne de fer de l'homme l'en empêcha. Elle s'e tourna vers la voiture, cœur battant, paumes moites. Il la suivit en murmurant que tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Quand la portière fut fermée, il fit un geste au chauffeur.

-Ecoutez, si vous la revoyez, cette femme, n'appelez pas la police. On s'en chargera.

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Vous allez la tuer ? Demanda quand même Estel.

Il rit.

-Essayer, du moins. Cette fille de pute en réchappera sûrement.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Pas votre problème, pour l'instant.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Ulysse Johnson. J'ai suivi de près ce qu'il s'est passé à Gotham. Vous avez besoin d'un garde du corps.

Elle l'observa un instant. Il n'était pas si grand que cela, assez trapu. Son visage disait pour lui qu'il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais ses cheveux étaient blancs. Il avait des yeux gris, et une cicatrice à l'oreille. Son complet noir était immaculé elle vit une arme à son côté. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'ils prenaient la direction du Manoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Un emploi.

-Vous ne semblez pas en avoir besoin, dit-elle en référence à la voiture, au chauffeur, au costume.

Il grogna.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous attrape.

A ce moment-là, Estel vit ses mains. Il n'était pas marié.

-Comment je peux être sûre que je peux vous faire plus confiance qu'à elle ?

Il ne répondit pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Quand la voiture se gara devant le Manoir, le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la portière à Estel. Il se remit ensuite au volant et ne bougea pas. Ulysse Johnson lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis il entra dans le Manoir à sa suite. Elle allait protester quand un des nouveaux domestiques interpela l'intrus.

-Monsieur Johnson ? Monsieur Rosenberg vous attend.

Ils la plantèrent là, dans l'entrée.

Elle garda son manteau sur elle et monta dans sa chambre, se maudissant pour son manque de réaction. Depuis quelques semaines, elle allait mieux, mais elle n'avait plus la même répartie, la même énergie qu'avant. Elle se dégoûtait, parfois. Comme ce jour-là : depuis quand laissait-elle ses parents lui dire quoi faire ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé …

Mais la famille était toujours importante. Et indirectement, c'était à cause d'Estel que sa sœur était morte et son frère en prison. Alors elle faisait ce que ses parents voulaient – et elle s'était rendue compte que c'était tellement facile, de rester assise sur une chaise, et de faire mine de s'intéresser à tel ou tel homme d'affaire qui racontait une histoire drôle. Elle enleva son manteau et son tailleur. Elle se tint un instant au milieu de sa chambre, en sous-vêtements. Et elle pensa à Bruce. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur.

Au diable.

Google actualités ne disait pas grande chose de la vie du milliardaire, si ce n'est qu'il restait cloîtré chez lui. Elle lut les articles de presse, tout de même. On tapa à sa porte. Elle attrapa un peignoir, l'enfila, et alla ouvrir.

-Je vous avais dit que je me ferais engager.

Elle lança un regard froid à Ulysse Johnson.

-Monsieur Johnson je ne …

-Ordre de votre père. Vous ne sortez plus sans moi.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-J'ai des arguments.

Il se tourna un peu quand une servante passa dans le couloir.

-Hé, vous ! Faites donc du thé, Mademoiselle en a besoin.

-Ne parlez pas à mes employés comme ça.

-_Vos _employés. Oh, je vois.

Elle soupira. Elle _avait _besoin d'un thé.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger.

**oOo**

Ulysse Johnson était au service de la famille depuis cinq ou six mois quand les choses se gâtèrent. Les conseils d'administration ne se passaient plus très bien depuis un bon moment. Son père et sa mère étaient visiblement de plus en plus agités.

Elle revenait d'une soirée quand elle revit la femme. Elle venait de sortir de l'appartement d'un de ses amis. La voiture était à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle et Ulysse était appuyé sur le capot. Et un peu plus loin, elle était là. L'inconnue fit un pas en avant, et Estel s'immobilisa. Puis soudainement, quelqu'un cria en russe. En un flash, Estel revit la mafia, l'entrée du Manoir Wayne et le sang, l'avocat pendu, les mots inscrits au rouge à lèvre sur le miroir. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle sentit qu'on la soutenait. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, la rue était calme, le chauffeur la soutenait toujours, et Ulysse pointait toujours son arme vers le bout de la rue.

-Les Russes l'ont prises, dit-il.

Elle crut qu'il lui parlait à elle, d'abord, puis il ajouta :

-Non, là je pense que c'est bon. On est tranquille pour un moment.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré une autre solution. Ouais.

Quand il se tourna, Estel vit une oreillette dans l'oreille à la cicatrice.

Elle n'était pas en état de poser des questions, cependant.

Il lui fallut une semaine de cauchemars dans lesquels se mêlaient l'inconnu et Bruce et les Russes, son frère, sa sœur et beaucoup de sang et de peur avant qu'elle ne décidât que c'était terminé. Elle prit rendez-vous chez un psychologue, et recommença l'université en philosophie. Elle sélectionna avec soin ses nouvelles connaissances. Et alors qu'elle voyait l'entreprise couler, le poids de la réputation de la famille trop lourd sur ses épaules, Estel se constituait un nouveau cercle toujours des littéraires, mais s'ajoutaient à eux des philosophes, des journalistes.

Un ou deux mois plus tard, les repas d'affaire de ses parents étaient inexistants.

Estel, elle, était une femme trop occupée dans la journée pour penser au passé. Et quand venait la nuit, elle était trop fatiguée pour faire de mauvais rêves.

Elle posa la question à Ulysse à ce moment-là.

-A qui est-ce que tu parlais, le soir où la fille est revenue ?

Ils étaient dans la salle à manger. Bien entendu, il répondit à côté.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, pas vrai ?

Elle se demanda de quoi il parlait. Il ajouta :

-L'entreprise de ta famille est morte. Ton frère a encore dix ans à tirer devant lui, un peu moins si tes parents tirent les bonnes ficelles. La grandeur des Rosenberg, c'est du passé. Et il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas … C'est pourquoi tes parents t'ont fait venir à tous ces repas et pourquoi ils t'ont forcée à jouer les petites filles modèles alors qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir te passer le flambeau.

-Ils ne m'ont pas forcée. J'ai juste pris la solution de facilité.

-Hum.

-Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de l'entreprise.

Un moment de silence.

-Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose, pendant ces repas ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que, alors que tu minaudais comme une fille sans cervelle, tu as appris quelque chose ?

-J'ai vu comment mes parents caressaient leurs associés dans le sens du poil, je suppose.

-Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle posa sa tasse un peu violemment sur la table.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Tu dois t'occuper de l'entreprise.

Ils se regardèrent, bien face à face, pendant un long moment. Quand Ulysse reprit, sa voix était un peu plus basse.

-Je sais que tout ça ne t'intéresse pas. Mais … Il se pourrait bien que Rosenberg Enterprise puisse servir les intérêts de nombreuses personnes, ici.

Il se leva pour fermer la porte, puis reprit :

-Le mec auquel je parlais l'autre jour est un agent des services secrets. Le gouvernement n'est pas très friand de toute cette histoire de super-héros en costume. L'Amérique gère ça à sa façon, mais nous voulons avoir une main dedans. Tout est très simple : il nous faut quelque chose de gros, d'aussi gros que Rosenberg Enterprise, pour cacher une opération gouvernementale qui aurait pour intérêt de surveiller les agissements de tous ceux qui se prennent pour des super-héros.

-Mis à part Batman, je ne vois pas …

-Il y en a plus que cela. _Beaucoup _plus. Il ne s'agit que de les surveiller. Mais c'est crucial. L'Amérique les garde sous surveillance, mais nous devons faire de même. La France est prête à agir avec nous, de même que l'Allemagne. Ils nous fourniraient des agents.

Estel garda le silence. Elle ne voulait pas de l'entreprise, mais ce qu'Ulysse lui proposait, c'était _autre chose. _Elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Mais si les choses étaient comme Ulysse le disait, cela pourrait être l'opportunité d'une vie.

Elle passa une mauvaise nuit, à se tourner et se retourner sans arriver à prendre une décision.

Le lendemain matin, Estel Rosenberg, en tailleur, avec un chignon serré, monta pour la première fois les marches du palais royal. Le Premier Ministre, et la Reine étaient là.

Le marché était simple, songea Estel. Et honnête, mine de rien. L'Etat fournirait les fonds manquant à l'entreprise, pour la remettre à flot. Estel aurait cinq ans pour faire d'importants profits, dont une partie serait utilisée pour créer des locaux pour l'opération du gouvernement. Officiellement, l'Entreprise deviendrait un fournisseur d'armes pour l'armée anglaise.

Il y eut de nombreuses discussions, bien entendu. Le gouvernement n'avait qu'une demande : que les parents d'Estel disparussent. Plus tard, en conférence de presse, elle expliquerait que le départ de ses parents étaient un mal nécessaire au bien du pays. Mais elle n'essaierait pas de se mentir ni à elle-même, ni à Ulysse. Elle savait pertinemment que la perspective d'avoir un pouvoir sur ses parents, la perspective de pouvoir les garder loin d'elle, et de mettre ainsi son passé derrière elle de façon permanente, avait joué un rôle déterminant dans sa décision.

Ulysse les rejoignit dans la matinée. Il fut nommé à la tête de l'embryon de cette nouvelle branche des services secrets qui venait de naître. Il ressortit par la petite porte, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi quand Estel redescendit les marches du palais. La presse avait été prévenue, dans tous les détails. Le couple Rosenberg passait la main à leur fille qui venait de conclure un marché avec le gouvernement. Dans cette période trouble, cette période de crise, Estel Rosenberg, à la tête de Rosenberg Enterprise, allait restaurer le prestige de l'armée.

L'image d'Estel descendant les marches du palais, prise pas des dizaines de journalistes, fit le tour des journaux et du web. Elle resta gravée dans l'imaginaire britannique pendant des années, et fut le sujet de controverses sans fin.

Elle fut escortée par Ulysse au Manoir, où attendaient quinze hommes en noir. Dans la journée, les parents d'Estel furent _convaincus _de quitter le Manoir. Un vol avait été mis en mis en place pour qu'ils pussent rejoindre l'Italie. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils ne lâchèrent rien, criant a scandale, à la trahison. Quand Edward Rosenberg clama qu'il reniait sa fille, Estel craignit un instant pour la sécurité de son père. Mais pour garder la face, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de capituler, en fin de compte. L'Etat était contre eux – ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Dès le soir-même, Estel se plongea dans les papiers de l'entreprise. Le lendemain, elle appelait ses anciens associés. Elle commença ainsi la grande partie d'échecs qu'elle le monde des affaires, jouant le jeu des journalistes, des associés, déjouant toutes les attaques, les pièges. Les repas d'affaires reprirent. Et dans les pièces qui un jour avaient été vides s'installaient des hommes en noir, et des machines, et quand Estel se tenait dans la salle à manger, seule devant son thé, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre, au-dessus d'elle, le cliquetis des touches de clavier et la sonnerie de dizaines de téléphones.


	19. Chapter 19

**Attenti****on :** la fic se détache là un peu de l'univers de Batman tel que connu dans des films de Nolan. Le champ d'action s'élargit et des thèmes plus matures sont abordés. Le rating M _n'est pas à prendre à la légère_.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

_And I've waited patiently,  
>And I'll wait for the sign.<em>

**Muse**_  
><em>

Ils avaient leurs propres locaux, à présent. Certes, certaines pièces du Manoir étaient encore utilisées pour la Ligue, mais, à l'image de Batman, ils étaient passés sous terre. D'immenses salles, de longs couloirs étaient cachés sous le Manoir.

Estel se souvenait du flot de financements de l'Etat qui avait déferlé sur eux la rapidité étonnante des ouvriers.

Dans son bureau – l'ancien de son père – elle tournait et retournait le papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit le numéro du Lucius Fox. Elle savait tout de lui, et de l'entreprise dont il était autrefois le président. Elle relut le fichier, encore une fois.

Après la mort de Wayne, l'entreprise avait été financée par la municipalité, qui avait usé de tous les moyens possibles pour ne pas laisser couler ce qui soutenait l'économie de Gotham depuis si longtemps. Le nouveau maire avait tenté de trouver un acheteur, mais personne n'en voulait – maudite, disaient-ils. Finalement, quelqu'un s'était présenté. Cela n'avait pas duré, et l'entreprise avait sombré encore un peu plus dans les bas-fonds. Les locaux étaient pillés de façon régulière, les employés avaient démissionné les uns après les autres. Et pourtant, Wayne Enterprise n'avait toujours pas mis la clé sous la porte.

Estel se connecta et ouvrit un bilan de Rosenberg Enterprise. Elle les connaissait par cœur, mais elle se trouvait devant une opportunité tellement énorme qu'il était difficile de résister. Racheter Wayne Enterprise serait risqué, et Rosenberg Enterprise en serait affaiblie – mais pour un temps seulement. Mais ne serait-ce pas un risque insensé ? Non, si Bruce était effectivement toujours en vie. Mais s'il était bel et bien mort – et Estel le pensait – et qu'il n'y avait plus de Batman, alors cela était risqué et ne rapporterait rien, si ce n'est que quelques fonds de plus.

Elle posa le papier, ferma les rapports. Comme si elle avait su, la secrétaire entra et Estel ordonna :

-Que le jet soit prêt le plus rapidement possible. Je dois partir à Gotham en toute urgence.

Un coup de fil plus tard, la jeune femme lui apprit que le jet était déjà prêt. Bien entendu, Ulysse avait deviné.

**oOo **

Gotham n'avait pas vraiment changé. Certes, les bâtiments détruits avaient été reconstruits, mais l'ambiance de la ville était la même. On sentait que la mort était là, quelque part. Estel savait sentir ce genre de choses, maintenant. Et l'immeuble de Wayne Enterprise détonnait dans le quartier chic. Il était … Il n'y avait pas de mots exacts, mais la vue de l'immeuble rendit Estel triste.

Ulysse l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait entrer dans l'immeuble.

-Je passe d'abord.

Et il fit bien. Le hall d'entrée était désert, excepté pour une jeune femme et un jeune homme cachés sous un bureau, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ulysse pressa le pas. Quand il arrivèrent dans le bureau de Lucius, ils trouvèrent deux hommes de dos, qui faisaient face à Lucius. Ulysse n'hésita pas. Il tira, une fois, deux fois. Par mécanisme, alors que le regard du président se posait sur eux, Estel lissa son tailleur. Ulysse vérifia que les hommes étaient morts, tira les corps dans le couloir, ferma la porte et les laissa seuls.

-Et bien, Estel Rosenberg.

Il sourit – il semblait fatigué, pourtant.

-Lucius.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Il lui présenta un siège, en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir un thé. Estel posa la valise qu'elle portait sur la chaise d'à côté. Elle l'ouvrit, ignora l'arme à feu qui était dedans et sortit des papiers.

-Lucius, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Mais je ne vais pouvoir vous la faire que si vous répondez honnêtement à ma question.

-Une proposition ?

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Batman, je suppose.

Il se racla la gorge et continua :

-Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé …

-Est-ce que Batman a totalement disparu de Gotham, Lucius ?

-Il est là, quelque part. Il se prépare. Mais il agit de façon discrète. Et personne ne le recherche, à présent.

-Vous le fournissez toujours ?

-Oui.

Elle feuilleta un peu les papiers, fit glisser une liasse vers Lucius. Elle regarda ses yeux exorbités, sa bouche entrouverte. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

-C'est très généreux de votre part.

-Non.

Elle entendit Ulysse, au téléphone, dehors. Elle comprit à son ton pressé que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Lucius lisait le contrat de façon très attentive. Estel se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il y avait quelques tâches de sang frais, dessus. La ville s'étendait sous ses pieds, grandiose et brisée. Gotham aurait eu besoin de Bruce Wayne pour se relever. Mais Bruce Wayne avait disparu. Elle eut envie de sourire, cependant – il était là, quelque part, simplement, il n'était plus Bruce Wayne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, Estel ? Je comprends votre _attachement _à ce lieu. Mais vous n'irez pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas autre chose, derrière tout ça.

-Je veux un contact direct avec Batman.

-Le rencontrer ne va pas être possible, je le crains.

-Je ne parle pas de le rencontrer, Lucius. Je veux juste pouvoir le contacter dès que je le souhaite. C'est tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle se retourna vers lui il la fixait, le regard neutre.

-J'ai entendu dire que la dernière fois que vous avez eu un garde du corps, c'était un italien, lança-t-il.

Elle sentit l'amertume. Le Lucius qu'elle avait connu n'aurait jamais lancé une chose pareille à une jeune femme pour laquelle il avait du respect. Que pensait-il ? Se demanda-t-elle. Pensait-il qu'elle avait vécu dans l'or et le velours, et bouffé des diamants au petit déjeuner ? Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

Rien.

-Je prends mes précautions.

-Votre carrière a été bien _surprenante. _

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Rien de plus ?

-Rien de moins.

Avec cela, elle prit congé.

Quand Ulysse et Estel sortirent de l'immeuble, les forces de l'ordre arrivaient. Gordon – toujours en poste, toujours cet air d'homme immensément fatigué sur le visage – leur lança un regard surpris, inclina la tête. Il s'approcha, finalement.

Estel prétendit ne pas savoir, pour Wayne.

-On dirait bien que même sans Wayne, son entreprise attire les ennuis comme un aimant, sourit-elle.

-Vous m'en direz tant. On est débordés, ici. Mais ça va mieux. Les gens se remettent.

Ulysse était parti chercher la voiture. Gordon lui jeta un regard, et ajouta :

-Vous saviez, pour Bruce Wayne … Vous avez toujours su.

-Pas toujours. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

Elle était sincère, là.

Il hocha la tête. Elle aussi. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Mais Gordon dit quand même :

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'avais deux hommes décents à mon service. L'un est mort, l'autre a démissionné.

C'était dit comme une plaisanterie. Estel réagit en conséquence. Ils se saluèrent. Se séparèrent.

**oOo**

-Bruce ! Bruce ! Tu devrais venir voir ça …

Bruce finit de se sécher et enfila un pantalon. Il ne jeta pas un regard sur le livre d'Estel Rosenberg, laissé à la merci de la poussière depuis qu'il l'avait acheté une semaine plus tôt.

Sélina était sur le canapé, son corps félin recroquevillé, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Bruce entendit le son avant de voir l'image.

_Aujourd'hui, Lucius Fox a annoncé que Rosenberg Enterprise rachetait Wayne Enterprise. Estel Rosenberg a donné une conférence de presse ce matin à dix heures, heure américaine. _

A l'écran, on voyait la jeune femme entrer dans l'immeuble. Il y eut un moment d''attente et puis Estel apparut sur l'écran, dans un plan assez large pour qu'on pût voir marqué sur le pupitre _Estel Rosenberg, CEO de Wayne Enterprise._

-Wayne Enterprise a toujours été un associé de Rosenberg Enterprise. Nous avons tous traversé une grande période de trouble. Rosenberg Enterprise a pu s'en relever. La disparition de Bruce Wayne m'a chagrinée, mais il est temps d'aider son entreprise à se remettre sur le marché. Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, au vu de la grandeur passée de cette entreprise et de ce qu'elle a fait pour Gotham, au vu de ce que les fondateurs de cette entreprise, et Bruce Wayne à leur suite, ont fait, racheter cette entreprise est le seul moyen pour nous d'honorer leur mémoire.

_Chagrinée._

-Elle ne semble pas chagrinée, fit remarquer Sélina. Tu la connaissais ?

-Oui.

-Bien ?

Il secoua la tête. Sélina sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Du genre « je ne sais pas si je la connais trop ou pas assez » ?

-Un truc de ce genre, ouais.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et Sélina vint se lover à côté de lui.

-Elle savait, pour Batman ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas me répondre autrement que par monosyllabe ?

Bruce eut un mouvement d'affection pour la femme à côté de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et expliqua :

-Elle avait été envoyée avec sa sœur à Gotham pour …

-Oui, ça, je connais. Carolyna Rosenberg, tragiquement assassinée, tout ça …

-Un de mes anciens avocats avait découvert que j'étais Batman. On a fait pression sur lui pour qu'il donne l'identité de Batman à Estel. Elle était supposée le dévoiler. C'était juste après le meurtre de Maroni.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait.

-Non.

-Et ? On disait que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter.

-Elle était … est, je veux dire … très intelligente. Mais elle a été … enfin, elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Il y a eu beaucoup de casse, dans cette histoire.

-Elle est au courant, pour toi, maintenant ?

-Si elle l'est, ce n'est pas par moi.

-Lucius aurait pu le lui dire ?

-Ils s'entendaient bien, mais je ne sais pas s'il le lui a dit.

-Gordon ?

-Si elle l'a revu …

-Alfred ?

-Il n'est plus à Gotham.

-C'est une mafieuse. Elle aurait pu le retrouver.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment une mafieuse.

-Oh, Bruce.

Elle reprenait ce ton, de nouveau, le ton de la femme adulte qui s'adressait à un petit enfant avec des problèmes de compréhension.

-Mon cher Bruce, continua-t-elle, quand tu nais dans ce milieu, tu n'en sors pas. La preuve : elle a pris la suite de ses parents.

L'information passait en boucle à la télévision. Bruce et Sélina jetèrent un œil à l'écran.

-Lucius Fox restera dirigeant, bien entendu. Les employés qui n'ont pas démissionné conserveront leur poste. Ceux qui ont démissionné à cause du climat de terreur qui régnait dans la ville pourront récupérer leur emploi. J'ai personnellement décidé de remettre en état de marche les départements en friche dans cette entreprise. Mark Leo, un homme de confiance de Rosenberg Enterprise, s'occupera de cela.

-Elle est vraiment douée, fit remarquer Sélina.

-Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?

-Plutôt, oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose, entre vous ?

-Non.

-Hum.

_Les départements en friche._

Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, et il le savait aussi.

-Tu as raison, Sélina. Elle est douée. Les seuls départements en friche de Wayne Enterprise sont ceux liés à Batman.

Sélina se redressa un peu.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ca me plaît moins, tout d'un coup.

-Moi non plus.

**oOo**

Estel montait les marches de l'ancien Manoir Wayne, qui était à présent un orphelinat pour garçons, quand on l'interpella. Un homme assez âgé s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer la main chaleureusement.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

En une semaine, Estel n'avait pas lésiné sur les fonds. Et Lucius, qu'elle voyait de façon quotidienne, avait laissé entendre qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée de recommencer à donner des fonds conséquents aux orphelinats. Cela expliquait pourquoi cet homme était très content de la voir.

-Je suis le directeur de cet orphelinat, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il se tourna un peu, et Estel remarqua derrière lui un homme plus jeune. Elle lui jeta un regard appréciateur. Ulysse, son ombre éternelle, lâcha dans son oreillette « Si tous les orphelins ressemblaient à ça, il y aurait beaucoup plus de femmes pour s'occuper d'eux. »

Estel se força à réprimer un sourire. Il était installé dans la voiture, et elle l'imaginait bien, jumelles à la main, épier tous les faits et gestes de chaque personne devant le Manoir. Il avait probablement un ordinateur sur les genoux, et Estel eut l'impression d'entendre le cliquetis des touches du clavier alors qu'il répertoriait ses deux interlocuteurs. Le directeur de l'orphelinat fit signe à l'autre de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit avec une visible réticence.

-Hum, je note ça, murmura Ulysse.

-Voici John Blake, un orphelin qui était hébergé dans ce genre d'établissement il y a quelques années. C'est un policier.

-Ancien policier, corrigea le concerné.

Le directeur hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et précisa :

-Il a fait un travail fabuleux pendant cette alerte à la bombe. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait arrêté. Mais je suppose que même les meilleurs ne ressortent pas d'une histoire pareille intacte.

_J'avais deux hommes décents à mon service. L'un est mort, l'autre a démissionné. _

-Gordon m'a parlé de vous, il me semble.

Le sourire du directeur s'agrandit encore.

-Vous venez vous remémorer des souvenirs ? Demanda Blake. Je sais que vous avez vécu ici quelques temps …

-Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs auxquels je suis très attachée. Mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, tout de même.

-Et puis, il y a la tombe de Bruce Wayne. Je suppose que cela a quelque chose à voir avec votre visite.

Estel réprima un haussement de sourcil.

-Bien entendu.

Elle lui offrit un sourire poli. Il fit de même – ses yeux ne sourirent pas. Il avait le regard froid des gens qui ont trop souffert. Elle connaissait ce regard – elle l'avait vu chez Bruce.

-Vous étiez un ami de Bruce ?

-Je l'ai connu, plus ou moins. Un peu trop tard, je suppose. C'était un homme bien. Plus que ce que les gens pensaient.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'aime bien ce petit, la voix d'Ulysse dit.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour cacher son sourire et la voix d'Ulysse se fit plus sérieuse :

-Il a vu ton oreillette.

Un silence. Estel lui tendit la main. Il la serra. Ulysse demanda :

-On peut l'embaucher ?

Sans répondre, Estel fit un dernier sourire, et passa les portes du Manoir.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a démissionné ?

Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle répondit :

-Aucune idée.

-Il faudrait demander à ton ami de la police.

-Gordon ? Si j'en ai l'occasion.

-Tu devrais être plus attentive à tous les détails.

-Quel genre de détails ?

-Il a beau avoir l'air tout mignon, je suis à peu près sûr que j'aurais du mal à lui botter le cul. Il connaissait Wayne _sur la fin. _Et selon lui c'était _un homme bien._

-Oui, il savait pour Batman.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ?

-Ca ne rentre pas dans notre champ d'action. Je ne vais pas tirer Alfred Pennyworth de sa villa en Italie à cause de Batman.

-Non, mais tu l'as mis sous surveillance.

-Je ne vais pas mettre un mec qui s'appelle _John Blake _sous surveillance. On fait pas plus banal que ça. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et tu le sais.

Estel entra dans le petit salon. Le tout était propre, et en bon état. Le piano était toujours en place, même si les touches étaient un brin plus sales qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avança jusqu'au mur, et passa ses doigts là où elle savait que l'ouverture de la cave se trouvait. Elle sentit un brin d'air frais caresser sa main. Elle se demanda si le matériel était toujours en bas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Attenti****on :** la fic se détache là un peu de l'univers de Batman tel que connu dans des films de Nolan. Le champ d'action s'élargit et des thèmes plus matures sont abordés. Le rating M _n'est pas à prendre à la légère_.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

_Citizen Erased_

**Muse**

Edward Jr lâcha les hanches de la jeune femme et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il soupira doucement, et la regarda se lever et s'habiller. Il lui lança une liasse de billets et elle sortit sans un mot.

Il alluma à la télévision et écouta la voix du journaliste parler des nouveaux investissements de Rosenberg Enterprise. Sa sœur apparut à l'écran et il ne ressentit rien, l'esprit dans le brouillard. En louchant un peu, il regarda sa tablette de nuit et s'aperçut qu'il avait terminé sa ligne de coke. Il tendit la main et saisit la lettre posée juste à côté de la lampe il relut les quelques mots de son avocat.

Sa mise sous surveillance touchait à sa fin.

Avec la lettre se trouvait un billet pour l'Italie.

_Vous devriez aller rendre visite à vos parents, vous pourriez apprendre un certain nombre de choses sur votre sœur. _

Dans quelques heures, il enfilerait un costard et partirait pour l'Italie.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui restait un fond de bière et la sensation plaisante de son orgasme récent.

**oOo**

Le mois suivant, pour Estel, se passa à Gotham. Wayne Enterprise était maintenant l'objet de toute son attention – reconstruction, rénovation...

Mark Leo était présent en permanence dans les bâtiments, de même que Lucius Fox. La sécurité avait été renforcée de cinquante gardes qui se relayaient jour et nuit.

Elle recevait des rapports réguliers sur l'activité de Clark Kent. Elle ordonna qu'on le laissât tranquille – pour l'instant. La nuit, elle se mettait à la fenêtre et elle pensait à Bruce.

Tant de questions.

Elle avait trouvé ce café, dans une petite rue près de Wayne Enterprise. Elle aimait s'installer là. On savait qui elle était, en ville, mais à cet endroit-là, tout le monde respectait son besoin de vie privée.

C'était un petit établissement, au mobilier simple et sobre. Le comptoir, en bois verni, détonnait avec le plastique des chaises et l'aluminium des tables. Les murs étaient d'un gris pale. La porte qui menait aux toilettes était recouverte de dessins d'enfants au papier jauni.

-Ma petite fille, avait expliqué le gérant la première fois qu'elle les avait observés.

Le patron avait presque soixante dix ans. Il était veuf, et ne voyait plus sa famille. Il lui avait expliqué, de son accent écossais prononcé, que ses parents avaient déménagé à Gotham après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Sa mère, Helena, était écossaise. Son père, James, était anglais, et avait combattu pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il avait perdu une jambe, et sa première femme avait pensé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il s'était remarié en 1937, à l'âge de quarante cinq ans, avec Helena, de quinze ans sa cadette. Ils avaient déménagé à Gotham, et le patron du petit café, Albert, était né à la fin des années 50. A l'âge de dix ans, il avait été envoyé dans la famille de sa mère, pour grandir dans un univers qui n'était pas pollué comme celui de Gotham. La situation de Gotham, à ce moment-là, déjà, n'était pas très stable, et ses parents avaient fait le choix de l'envoyer en Ecosse. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et n'avaient pas pu le suivre.

Albert s'était marié à vingt-quatre ans, en plein milieu de la Guerre Froide. Il avait épousé une journaliste allemande, en plein milieu de la Guerre Froide, en plein milieu du bordel journalistique que cette époque était. Il était reporter, il allait sur le terrain, et elle aussi.

Elle lui avait donné des jumeaux, puis elle était morte. Elle avait trente-deux ans, il en avait trente.

Il était revenu à Gotham avec deux garçons et le cœur brisé.

Gabrielo et Francisco, appelés ainsi parce que deux frères espagnols les avaient hébergés pendant des mois, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants.

Gabrielo et Francisco, qui refusaient maintenant d'être appelés autrement que Gabriel et Francis.

A seize ans, ils avaient commencé à être vus avec des gens dont son père aurait aimé les éloigner. Mais bientôt les parents d'Albert moururent et celui-ci perdit tout contrôle sur ses enfants.

Francisco perdit un œil dans un combat de rue le lendemain de ses dix-neuf ans.

Deux ans plus tard, ils étaient des membres éminents de la mafia qui régnait sur la ville à ce moment là.

Puis le Roi tomba et un autre mafieux prit sa place. A vingt-quatre ans, Gabrielo et Francisco quittèrent Gotham, pour leur sécurité, et partirent pour l'Europe.

Gabrielo revint une fois quinze ans après, pour lui dire que son frère était mort cinq ans auparavant. Il était arrivé dans une limousine, en costume, avec deux gardes du corps et une petite fille dans les bras. Il était resté une semaine – la seule fois où Albert avait vu cette petite bouille de quatre ans : Emilia.

Gabrielo était marié à une jeune fille liée à la famille royale et était à la tête d'une fortune qui n'avait probablement que très peu à voir avec le statut de sa femme. Albert n'était pas stupide : il reconnaissait un dealer de drogues quand il en voyait un.

Il n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis.

Estel aimait cet homme, et ce café.

Ce jour-là, elle était assise à une table assez reculée, son courrier – rien concernant la Ligue, bien entendu – étalé devant elle. Des publicités, des factures, des invitations – notamment une pour un mariage entre Harry Portman, qu'Estel savait être le fils d'un associé de Rosenberg Enterprise, et une certaine Emily McGarrett.

Ils faisaient un beau couple, sur la photographie.

Estel se pencha sur sa feuille pour répondre qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas être là. Elle se surprit à fredonner la chanson d'Imagine Dragons qui passait à la radio.

_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, _murmura-t-elle en contemplant la photo d'un air absent.

La radio répondit : _And the saints we see are all made of gold._

Elle posa la photographie de côté et remua la cuillère dans son thé, continuant la chanson :

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale._

Un client passa à côté d'elle et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux qu'elle lui rendit avec un demi-sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albert, au comptoir, puis se décalèrent sur le portrait de l'ancien maire, toujours cloué au mur.

Mort dans un attentat perpétré par Bane.

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide._

Elle fouilla dans son sac un instant, et en sortit son exemplaire de _La Volonté de Puissance_, de Nietzsche.

Son portable vibra et elle ouvrit le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle fredonnait toujours.

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

Le mail était de Fabrice Durant. Il était composé d'articles de journaux scannés. Visiblement, Superman attirait beaucoup l'attention sur lui, en ce moment.

Elle ferma le mail sans répondre.

Ulysse et elle n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce sujet : il estimait qu'il était temps d'officiellement recruter Superman. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait été avec lui de tout cœur. A présent que Batman était de retour, cependant, les choses avaient changé. Il était le héros de Gotham, et la figure emblématique des super-héros. Si la Ligue devait commencer par un homme, c'était par lui.

Sauf que Batman sautait de toits et toits et ne daignait pas entrer en contact avec Estel.

La chaise devant elle fut tirée et Ulysse s'assit. Sans dire bonjour, il commença :

-Je vais gentiment te rappeler tes mots exacts concernant John Blake : « Je ne vais pas mettre un mec qui s'appelle _John Blake _sous surveillance. On fait pas plus banal que ça. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et tu le sais. »

-Je me souviens de ça.

-Bien. Plusieurs éléments ne collent pas dans la mort de Wayne.

-On sait qu'il n'est pas mort, ce qui est déjà un élément qui ne colle pas dans sa mort …

Albert déposa un café serré devant Ulysse.

-Entendu parler de Selina Kyle ?

Estel secoua la tête.

-Bon. Selina Kyle, dite Catwoman, était une des voleuses les plus coriaces de Gotham. A l'époque, déjà, je gardais un œil sur elle. Elle était à la soirée de Miranda Tate le soir où Wayne a refait sa première apparition publique. Elle est repartie avec sa voiture, d'ailleurs.

Estel poussa son livre de côté et prit une gorgée de thé.

-Tu sais comme je suis, Estel. Je fais pas trop confiance à l'informatique. Du coup j'avais gardé son dossier par écrit. Et voilà ce que j'ai découvert : la police de Gotham a toujours son dossier papier, j'ai toujours son dossier papier. Mais toute trace informatique a disparu. Pire : _Selina Kyle n'existe plus_. Et elle a disparu quelques jours après la mort de Wayne.

-Tu penses qu'elle est partie avec lui ?

Il hocha la tête et avala son café d'une traite.

-Autre chose : l'homme qui gère l'orphelinat Wayne gérait l'orphelinat dans lequel Blake était placé. On savait qu'il était orphelin, mais on ne savait pas qu'il était lié à cet homme en particulier. Cet homme qui travaille maintenant au Manoir Wayne. Du coup …

Il sortit un papier de sa poche.

-Je me suis dit que si Wayne faisait un don pareil aux orphelins, il avait peut-être John Blake en haute estime. Je suis allé parler à Gordon. Il m'a dit, et je cite : « John Blake est un homme bien. Je ne serais pas étonné que Bruce Wayne, dans les derniers mois de sa vie, ait apprécié sa présence auprès de lui. »

-Et ?

-Et _John Blake. _

_-John Blake _quoi ?

-J'ai utilisé mes relations pour récupérer le testament de Wayne.

Il secoua le papier.

-Il n'y a rien pour John Blake, dedans. En fait, j'ai pu identifier tout le monde dans le testament, sauf pour un nom : Robin.

Il lui tendit la feuille, qu'elle déplia. Le nom de Robin était surligné. Bruce, apparemment, lui avait donné un « sac noir préparé par mes soins ». Ce qui voulait dire concrètement que personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac, sauf Bruce et ce fameux Robin.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Continua Ulysse. John Blake n'existe pas. Robin Blake, par contre, c'est une autre histoire … Et je pense qu'on devrait lui rendre visite. De courtoisie, bien entendu.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais pendant cette journée, elle aurait en fin de compte pris deux décisions qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre. La première était passée en un éclair, sans qu'elle s'en rendît trop compte. La seconde fut à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle répondit à Ulysse :

-Non, on le laisse tranquille pour l'instant.

**oOo**

-Où est-elle ? _Où est-elle ? _

-Elle a disparu, Monsieur. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Elle doit se marier dans deux heures, bon sang !

-Il y avait bien quelque chose, Monsieur. Sur le lit. Un sac.

-Montrez le moi !

-Bien Monsieur.

-Il y a bien vingt millions d'euros de drogue, là-dedans.

-Selon la carte posée sur le sac, Monsieur, c'est un cadeau de votre nouveau gendre pour vous.

-Elle était signée ?

-Non Monsieur. Tenez, la voilà.

-Je sais qui a fait ça.

-Monsieur ?

Quatre heures plus tard, à Naples, dans la demeure de ses parents, Edward Junior posait ses lèvres sur le cou d'Emily, mordait, léchait, et murmurait :

-Ne pleure pas, ça va aller.

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur les draps. À l'un de ses doigts luisait une bague.

Un peu plus tard, une fois habillés, à table avec les parents d'Edward Junior et de nombreux italiens, Edward passa une main dans le cou de la jeune femme, ignorant le bleu qui s'étalait déjà sur le côté gauche, et demanda :

-Alors comme ça ton père a grandi à Gotham ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Attenti****on :** la fic se détache là un peu de l'univers de Batman tel que connu dans des films de Nolan. Le champ d'action s'élargit et des thèmes plus matures sont abordés. Le rating M _n'est pas à prendre à la légère_. Je suis, en outre, vraiment désolée du délai de publication !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

_Exo-Politics_

**Muse**

_Des sous-sols de Gotham, on dit qu'il ne reste rien. _

_Je ris. _

_Je ris encore et encore. _

_Je ris jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de rire puis je ris encore. _

_Ah, Gotham, amour de ma vie. _

_Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Rosenberg ? Et comment va votre belle fille ? Elle a l'air mignonne, d'ailleurs je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister au mariage. J'aurais aimé, vraiment, mais la police … Enfin, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est. _

_Mais revenons à nos propos. _

_Des sous-sols de Gotham, il reste quelque chose. Vous devriez venir faire un tour ici, d'ailleurs. On raconte que des évènements intéressants se préparent. Je serai au premier rang pour voir le spectacle, et je crois que votre fille sera là aussi. Conformément à vos instructions, je ne m'approcherai pas d'elle, soyez-en assuré. _

**oOo**

La nouvelle était tombée la veille, et ce jour-là le tribunal était plein. La foule entourait également le bâtiment.

Le Joker allait être jugé.

En traversant la place devant le tribunal, Estel avait vu les photographies d'Harvey Dent et de Rachel, de l'ancien maire, brandies par les manifestants qui réclamaient la mort du Joker. Les forces de l'ordre étaient déployées dans toute la ville, mais on prévoyait des émeutes sur toute la durée du procès – et personne ne savait combien de temps l'affaire allait traîner en longueur. Estel avait traversé la place devant le tribunal les yeux presque fermés, éblouie par les flashes des appareils photos des journalistes.

Le nouveau maire – qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré – était assis au premier rang. C'était un homme trapu, sans aucune expérience, mais déjà âgé, qui avait visiblement été élu parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à mettre à sa place. Il était entouré de conseillers dont Estel ne connaissait même pas les noms. Ceci était l'héritage direct de Bane : une terreur sourde qui avait poussé tous les politiciens à ramper sous leurs lits. Pour reformer un conseil, il avait fallu appâter les politiciens en augmentant les salaires. Gordon avait du céder sous la pression et s'était engagé à mobiliser des hommes dont la seule fonction serait la protection rapprochée de chaque personne politiquement investie dans la ville.

Le Commissaire Gordon avait pris place sur le côté des sièges, dans un coin isolé et en retrait. Il portait toujours sur le visage un air préoccupé, et saluait gauchement les personnes qui s'empressaient de venir lui serrer la main. De temps à autre, il faisait ça et là un signe aux policiers postés dans la salle.

Estel aurait voulu s'installer le plus près possible – plus on avançait vers le centre de la pièce, plus les personnes influentes étaient placées, et rien de tel qu'un procès comme celui-là pour faire valoir sa place dans Gotham – mais Ulysse, qui, pour une fois, l'accompagnait dans une sortie en public, l'avait brusquement arrêtée et lui avait indiqué une place. Elle comprit au premier coup d'oeil les raisons qu'il avait de vouloir la voir s'installer là : John Blake.

Elle connaissait les arguments d'Ulysse concernant l'attitude que la Ligue devrait avoir envers John Blake, et fit la concession de s'installer à côté de Blake – s'assoir avec lui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait obligée d'établir un contact prolongé.

Elle retrouva chez l'homme la même froideur qu'elle avait trouvée dans ses yeux la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle lui serra la main, et présenta Ulysse comme son garde du corps. Blake lui serra la main également, puis tourna immédiatement son attention vers le reste de la pièce, après cela, ne se déridant que pour faire un discret signe de tête à Gordon.

Le début du procès fut laborieux, et Estel se préparait déjà à passer de longues journées assise sur les bancs de bois inconfortables. Le Joker n'entra jamais dans la salle – c'était la décision du procureur, qui avait estimé que pour la sécurité de tous, il devait être gardé en rétention le plus longtemps possible – et la journée se passa à écouter des témoignages de gens qui avaient été menacés par le Joker.

_La ville entière. _

Estel regardait sa montre pour la cinquième fois quand Ulysse lui saisit doucement le bras et murmura :

-Devant vous, à gauche, place du fond du rang. Troisième rang.

Elle chercha l'homme du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis demanda :

-Costume noir, cheveux noir, l'air plutôt pas mal ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Crane.

Oh.

L'efficacité du système dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Jonathan Crane, mais elle connaissait son histoire. L'Epouvantail. L'homme qui était un criminel reconnu et qui pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se débrouillait toujours pour échapper à la justice. On racontait même que c'était lui qui l'attribuait, pendant la dictature de Bane.

A côté d'elle, John (ou Robin) ne bougeait pas. Il gardait son attention fixée sur le procès.

Un peu après-midi, on suspendit la séance. Blake s'éclipsa aussitôt par son côté du banc. Estel le suivit et sortit du tribunal quelques secondes après lui. Ulysse partit de son côté, à grande enjambées, pour aller leur chercher un café. Dans son oreille, Estel reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'une oreillette qui s'allume. Elle porta la main à son oreille pour replacer l'objet correctement.

-Il est paranoïaque, votre garde du corps, non ? Ou bien est-ce votre idée ?

John Blake s'était tourné vers elle, le visage impassible.

-Non, non, c'est son idée. On ne peut pas dire que ce ne soit pas justifié, cependant. Mon passé est assez lourd, de ce côté-là.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Les mains dans les poches, il la regardait comme s'il tentait de la percer à jour. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Estel de le questionner sur ce qu'elle savait de lui ou, plus important encore, sur ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Puis, soudainement, il fit un rapide geste de la main en direction de quelqu'un, et Gordon se précipita vers eux.

-Estel.

-Commissaire.

-Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas assister au reste du procès, Estel.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Gordon continua :

-Vous n'êtes pas partie de Gotham pour le mariage de Harry Portman, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Non, je suis restée ici. Mais c'était il y a deux ou trois semaines, non ?

-Deux. Et le mariage n'a jamais eu lieu, même si cela a été étouffé. Par contre, quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux s'est marié dans les heures qui ont suivi la fuite de la future mariée.

D'un signe de tête, elle le pria de continuer.

-Votre frère.

Elle eut un sursaut. Elle savait qu'Edward était toujours surveillé par les autorités. Comment une chose pareille aurait-elle pu se passer sans que personne n'en informât Estel ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est tout de même le fait que sa femme est originaire de Gotham. En réalité, elle n'est pas née dans cette ville, mais elle a de la famille ici. Leur avion a atterri il y a une demie-heure. On va vous mettre à l'abri, maintenant.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

La réponse ne venait pas d'elle, mais d'Ulysse, qui portait les deux cafés. Il ajouta :

-Je m'occupe de la sécurité de Mademoiselle Rosenberg, comme vous le savez.

-Un homme ne suffit pas.

-Le bon homme suffit, vous le savez, Commissaire. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas seul.

Gordon se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne peux pas vous forcer à vous mettre sous notre protection, Estel, mais comprenez que votre frère est une menace sérieuse.

-Elle sait très bien qui est son foutu frère, elle sait bien plus de choses que vous, Gordon …

-Ulysse, ça suffit maintenant.

Il grogna et lui tendit son café. Elle lui jeta un regard sombre – Gordon n'avait pas à savoir qui était en ville sous ses ordres, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tendît des perches quand il valait mieux pour lui ne rien savoir.

Elle inclina la tête en direction de Gordon et de Blake, et termina la conversation en disant :

-Si on me cherche, je serai à Wayne Enterprise. J'ai à faire.

Elle prit congé, Ulysse sur ses talons.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à Wayne Entreprise. Ils descendirent au dernier étage, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte blindée. Estel passa son pouce au scanner. Ulysse fit de même. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement.

Le murmure de l'immense sous-sol arriva jusqu'à eux, et ils prirent une minute pour observer le fourmillement d'ingénieurs en blouses blanches et d'agents en costume sombre qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Estel à Gotham, Le Manoir en Angleterre était devenu un centre de renseignement et de rétention. Toutes les informations étaient là-bas, toutes les surveillances s'organisaient de là-bas, tous les prisonniers allaient là-bas. Wayne Enterprise était devenu un laboratoire géant.

Estel se demanda combien de temps Lucius mettrait à craquer la porte, depuis son bureau au dernier étage.

Lucius Fox n'adressait plus la parole à Estel que lorsque c'était absolument inévitable. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de procéder, et pourtant sa façon de procéder était nécessaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela.

Mark Leo, chargé de la surveillance de la BatCave et le Manoir Wayne depuis la disparition de Bruce Wayne, était par conséquent celui qui, le premier, avait indiqué des signes d'activité suspects à Estel. L'homme était toujours au courant de tout. A trente-cinq ans, il arrivait à être à la fois charmant et impressionnant. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'à trois reprises : la première fois lorsqu'il était venu faire son rapport officiel au Manoir, la seconde fois quand il était venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Gotham, la troisième fois quand il lui avait offert un verre alors qu'elle sortait d'une réunion avec Lucius, et qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui.

Grand, brun, yeux bleus, et intelligent.

Il était le seul du département à ne porter ni une blouse ni un costume. A la place, il avait enfilé un simple polo gris et un pantalon noir. Il avait – comme eux tous – une oreillette sur lui en permanence. Comme Estel et Ulysse, il portait également un micro sur lui. Tout était en permanence enregistré.

Il venait de raccrocher quand il s'avança vers eux avec un sourire.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton frère était arrivé en ville. On l'a localisé, et on le surveille. On va t'installer dans un coin, personne ne pourra venir te chercher ici. Et tant que j'y pense …

Il se tourna un peu vers Ulysse.

-Le mec qui se faisait passer pour Clark Kent a été géré.

-« A été géré », c'est une façon de dire qu'on lui a mis une balle dans la tête ? Demanda Estel – de façon purement rhétorique, cependant elle connaissait la réponse. J'avais pourtant précisé que je ne le voulais pas mort.

-Et Gordon avait précisé qu'il voulait te voir sous sa protection et pourtant tu es avec nous, maugréa Ulysse.

**oOo**

Il était 20h30 quand Fabrice Durant arriva à Gotham. Il croisa Lucius Fox dans les couloirs de Wayne Enterprise mais Lucius Fox ne le connaissait pas.

Trente minutes, il avait trente minutes.

Au sous-sol, le téléphone sonna – une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Trois des dix personnes qui travaillaient de nuit décrochèrent.

Ils allaient entendre des rumeurs, des rumeurs, mais Fabrice avait des _faits. _Il avait vu Clark Kent être emmené de force par les autorités dans le but d'être rapatrié à Gotham.

Une demie heure.

Le département consacré à la surveillance était plus petit que celui du Manoir. Il était situé dans une petite pièce à la porte dissimulée juste derrière le service de sécurité officiel de l'immeuble. Il demanda à l'agent présent la localisation de Mark Leo et d'Estel Rosenberg. Ils étaient chez elle. Il ordonna à l'agent :

-Donnez-moi un audio.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut des gémissements.

-Oh, par pitié ! Soupira-t-il en français.

Il demanda une communication, et quelques secondes plus tard Estel décrochait, comme si de rien n'était.

**oOo**

Au tribunal, un homme venait de s'installer à côté de Crane. L'homme tendit la main et murmura :

-Vous avez contacté mon père.

Crane serra la main tendue.

-Edward Junior.

Autre part dans la ville, Clark Kent était transféré dans un local protégé. La Ligue avait l'adresse exacte.

**oOo**

John Blake, sous le masque de Batman, regarda Estel se rhabiller, tandis que l'autre homme passait dans la salle de bain. Il profita de l'obscurité et se percha juste au-dessus de la baie-vitrée quand Estel sortit sur le balcon.

-Si on sait où ils le détiennent, on y va et on le récupère. Si on est là pour garder un œil sur ces types, il serait temps de s'y mettre. Et si Batman est têtu, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Superman sera plus coopératif … Oui, Ulysse, je vais l'avouer : tu avais raison. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, étant donné que la chauve-souris ne sort pas de sa cave, Superman devient notre priorité numéro une. Vous m'envoyez cinquante hommes sur place et vous me le sortez du confinement.

**oOo**

Ils avaient à peine bouclé Superman dans sa cage quand les premiers coup de feu se firent entendre.

**oOo**

L'avocat du Joker se leva.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais d'ores et déjà annoncer les noms des deux témoins que je souhaiterais appeler à la barre dès demain.

Il se racla la gorge.

-A la demande de mon client, seront appelés à la barre Clark Kent et Bruce Wayne.

S'il avait autre chose à dire, personne ne l'entendit, tant le bruit dans la salle était assourdissant.

**oOo**

Bruce éteignit la télévision. Sélina, l'air aussi bouleversé que lui, allait dire quelque chose au moment où la porte d'entrée explosa. Sélina fut projetée en arrière et se cogna la tête contre un mur. Il voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais trois armes furent pointées sur lui et un homme avec un fort accent italien lui déclara :

-On part pour Gotham, Monsieur Wayne.

Dans une cave d'un petit village italien, Alfred pleurait, et murmurait d'une voix rauque :

-Je suis tellement désolé, Bruce.


End file.
